My Overprotective Brother!
by Neko and Niky
Summary: Some inazuma eleven characters is your brother! ReaderXcharacter. [ON HOLD]
1. The 'Secret' Relationship We Share

**Niky: HAI~! It's done! At last we did it Neko!**

**Neko: Yey!*sets a pary popper* Omedeto~  
**

**Gazel: This better be good**

**Neko: Ohohoho~ This will be good~  
**

**Niky: Your gonna kiss your imouto~**

**Gazel: *blushes* B-but don't make it too...**

**Niky: What are you thinking?~ *pokes Gazel's cheek***

**Neko: Please be at rest Gazel-kun! We'll make sure nothing funny happen!**

**Niky: Gazel-kun~ Have fun!**

**IE Cast excluding Gazel: Gazel have a sister! THIS OUGHT TO BE GOOD!**

**Neko and Niky: Oh yes it will be~ *grins a _ grin with beast eyes***

**Neko: Gaz-**

**Niky: -el-kun~ **

**Neko and Niky: PLEASE!**

**Gazel: *sigh* Neko and Niky doesn't own Inazuma Eleven nor do they own me!**

**Neko: That's mean~**

**Niky: Well... Just have fun reading and sorry if it's crappy!**

**Neko: Owh and we forgot to tell you that in this story Gazel will be his name and when he's adopted he's name will be changed to Suzuno Fuusuke... We thought it up like this so please sorry for crappy things or so!**

**Niky: SHUT UP NEKO! Well let the readers decide no find out 'bout that cuz its CharacterXReader story~**

**Gazel: *gulps* P-please take care of me... *blushes*  
**

**Neko and Niky thinks he look cute: KYAA! *hugs him***

**IE Cast: *sigh***

* * *

My Overprotective Brothers

Gazel/Suzuno Fuusuke

Okay, don't panic! You are about to be someone's imouto and it isn't bad right?! Wanna know who is it? Well let's say the cool and lovely but cold hearted boy; Gazel! You know you aren't chosen to be Diamond Dust captain or be in the Aliea Academy... It is you who isn't chosen, no... more likely your Onii-chan doesn't want you to be chosen! Because they did this awful scan to you to see if you really deserve the power and that makes you scream, a lot. It was all in the past so shall we continue?

Anyways you have his characteristics except that you are more cheerful and kind than your cold-hearted, arrogant Onii-chan.

"(f/n)!" Gazel Onii-chan called and you run up to him "Yes?" you ask in your most perky innocent cute voice.

"What are you doing slacking off and instead of helping me clean the gym you are playing with your friends?" he asks.

You look at him, annoyed "Ok ok! I will help you clean!" you said. You turn back to your friends who are actually having their extracurricular activity in the field that is; Trackfield (they're having a 10 minute break right now) . "Gomen! I have work to do!" you shout and wave to them and they wave back.

You smile and turn to Gazel Onii-chan "Ok lets get to work!".

Yes, today you have to clean the gym because of Gazel Onii-chan who got into a fight with some seniors, you tried to stop them but instead you got in the fight too because of those senoirs who insulted you with sarcasm words like 'get out of my way bitch' 'yea he is the one who mess with us first so move away you big whore' and so on. You can't help it anymore so you burst your anger with a fist and punch one of them. You who were trying to help them stop and instead you got into the fight. So you both got this clean-the-gym work as a punishment. While the seniors get detention, which is so not fair right?!

"(f/n)! Don't you think the boxes are too heavy? Girls aren't supposed to carry these big huge giant heavy boxes!" Gazel teases and takes the boxes away from you. Though he may be tough, arrogant, cold-hearted and selfish but still you love him dearly as a brother, he can be nice; only to you that is, but sometimes he can be far annoying.

"Onii-chan! You do underestimate me so much!" you said and take the boxes from him "Boys who underestimate girls should just back off!" you add feeling tough.

He looks at you annoyed "You're really annoying!" he said and takes the boxes from you "Girls are weak!" he adds.

You pout your mouth "But not me!" you said, your voice rising. Gazel giggles and pats your head "I'll do the heavy stuff, you can go and do the others" he said and left to put the boxes in the storage room, ignoring your angry face and the aura surrounding you.

You sigh; he is very nice to you but it somehow lead to the word 'overprotective'. Yes Gazel Onii-chan is over protected towards you. Every single day he would always glued up to you though he might act cool but you could easily see through him that he is over protected towards you. Your friends would giggle and talk about him all day long on how 'cool' he is or 'cute' he is, seriously?! You sigh again since it can't be help anymore... you just have to get used to this.

After both of you finish the cleaning up and give the gym keys to the teacher you both head home.

"Ne ne Onii-chan!" you said and stops in front of him "Treat me some ice cream since you underestimated me again!".

Gazel burst out laughing "Ya ya girls are weak!~ Girls are weak~" he said making it a tune and walks in front of you.

You look at him, annoyed. You punch his back "Take that!" you said and you begin to punch to him again and again and again.

Gazel didn't look like he was hurt at all "Ow!" he said in a little girly voice "Ow not! You fight like an amateur!" he adds touching your head with force and pushes you away while controlling you who is punching him.

You punch him in the chest this time with your full power now he looks like he hurt himself like after fighting with those guys at school (You guess the boys at school did some good 'hurting' on him).

He hugs his stomach in pain "You…you got me" he said "Ok we'll buy ice cream…".

"YIPPEE!" you cheer with a happy face stuck in your face.

"Lets go!" Gazel Onii-chan said and starts running (he recovered shortly but you think your power wasn't enough to beat him to a pulp!) but then he stops "But isn't it too cold to eat ice creams at winter?" he asks looking back at you.

"Onii-chan! You forgot right? Our immunity against the cold? How silly of you!" you giggle.

Yes, its winter here but you know you are not wearing a jacket but just a long scarf, long until your knees and thick enough which warps around your neck. While Gazel Onii-chan, he just wears his uniform (the summer uniform to be precise).

He smiles to you "Okay! But you know we can't be long and you have to finish your ice cream before we arrive to Sun Garden okay?!" he said, told you he can be kind and tease you at the same time but you don't really mind it at all because you think it was somehow cute (admit it already!).

"HAI!" you laugh and both of you run to the nearest grocery store that you could see.

"Thank you!" both of you thanked the cashier and went out the door, licking your ice creams.

Something outside caught your eyes. There outside you meet a boy, not exactly meet but you got a glimpse of him. He who have white-silver hair, white skin, dark green-grey eyes and have a kind smile on his face. He was playing soccer with some other boys just across the road. You feel like you envy him. You stopped playing soccer ever since You was found abandoned by Hitomiko-san. And thanks to the 'machine' they used for the students in Aliea Academy that was to make you more powerful and instead it hurt your muscles and body but good thing Onii-chan stops them to use it on you. The 'machine' is a machine that makes you powerful with the power of a certain meteorite but it didn't accept you because you were weak (?!)

You stare at him and the boys who are playing with until Onii-chan breaks you stare by saying "Hey! What are you standing there for?" he asks and licks his chocolate ice cream.

You run up to him "Gome! Gome! Saa…lets go home!" you said but before Onii-chan walks he look back at the white-grey haired boy and the boys who are playing soccer with a confuse look but sorrily the boys couldn't see his confuse look because they are far away from both of you.

"Hiroto-nii tadaima!" you said when you arrive at Sun Garden. You call him Hiroto-nii because he's a year older than you and obviously that makes your brother Gazel a year older than you too. Hiroto smiles to you "Hi welcome back (f/n) though you came back pretty late".

You giggle as he pats your head.

Onii-chan just gives Hiroto the face he always makes to other people.

"Hiroto-nii! I want to eat!" you said in my babyish voice and Hiroto-nii chuckles "Yea yea… (f/n) you can go and eat now, dinner's ready" he said. You know, you are always acting like a lolicon in front of Hiroto because he's kind! (such a very stupid reason but ah! Who cares right?!).

"YEY!" you cheer and went inside.

You stare at the wall thinking about the white-gray haired boy while eating your dinner. _Have I just fallen in love with him? Who is he exactly? I think I saw him in the match Onii-chan was and the white-grey haired boy's team won_ You thought inside your head.

At night you couldn't sleep; you keep tossing and turning around.

Finally you decided to creep to Gazel Onii-chan' room and sleep with him.

"Onii-chan?" you ask opening the door of his room a crack.

"Yes?" he asks, he doesn't seem to be asleep either.

"Can I sleep with you?" you ask.

"Yes" Gazel Onii-chan replies and you walk in his room.

You climb to his bed trying to find a nice position to sleep because he sleeps in the middle and his arms and legs are spread out. You decided to curl right beside him with one of his arm under your head. He seems like he didn't mind and he didn't budge to comment, he was staring at the ceiling; you wonder what is he thinking?

It was so quite so you decided to bring something up "Ne ne Onii-chan!" you said "Is Oka-san and Oto-san alright?" you ask with a low voice.

Onii-chan turns to you "Never talk about them ever again!" he said, his voice has an edge of anger in it.

You stare at him "But don't you think you miss them?" you ask.

He pats your head "Your kind (f/n) but no I don't miss them. Don't you know how what they did to us back then?" he asks back and stares at the ceiling again.

You nod "They abandon us" you whisper.

Gazel nods "That's exactly why I don't miss them and I don't want to talk about them!" he said and plays with your hair.

His hand slowly touching your face and kisses your forehead "Oyasumi" he whispers in your ear. His hand feels warm and so was his kiss… This is the 'RELATIONSHIP' you share with Gazel; secret love! You guys are siblings… so for us its normal!

Anyway…He's right… Your parents don't like you and him; it's as if they weren't expecting both of you to be born. You close your eyes and sleep.

_*Dream starts*_

"_Onii-chan! Where is Oto-san and Oka-san?" the four year old you ask looking around you with teary eyes. It was dark at night, snowing and both of you found yourselves asleep on grass._

_The five year old Gazel Onii-chan didn't say anything as if he knew what happened "Lets just sleep" he said._

"_B-but I want Oka-san and Oto-san!" you cried, Onii-chan ruffles your hair "Its alright… they'll come tomorrow right?" he said and smiles a cold smile._

_Both of you lay on the grass and you were feeling cold "Onii-chan its cold" you whine and cry again._

_Onii-chan takes off his long scarf and give it to you "Here" he said "Use this as a blanket"._

_You sniff as he spread the scarf and covers most of your body. _

"_Aren't you feeling cold too?" you ask. Onii-chan shook his head "I already get used to it" he said "My immunity against cold is stronger than yours"._

_He lies on the grass again "Now sleep" he murmurs._

_You lay near him feeling uncomfortable, sit up and spread the scarf to his body "Now we are fair" you said and smiles then you lay on the grass._

_He looks at you and ruffles your hair again "Sleep" he whispers._

"_Onii-chan" you said "It still feels cold"._

_Onii-chan chuckles but at the same time he looked annoyed "I told you to use the scarf as a blanket for you, not for me" he said and sits up again but you tug his shirt "NO!" you said "We must be fair!"._

_Gazel look surprised but he smiles and lies on the ground again "Then I'll hug you" he said._

_He warp his arms around you, his hug was warm. He gently kisses your forehead, from your forehead to your whole body it feels like it's heating up. It was so warm…"Warm as the sun" you whisper and fell asleep._

_At the morning when you open your eyes you found yourself on a bed in a room. Gazel is still asleep and is still hugging you tight._

"_Onii-chan!" you whisper and Gazel quickly open his eyes and look around suspiciously._

"_Aww… cute siblings" a teenage girl said and walks in the room with a tray and two cups of hot chocolate. She looks older than you and Gazel, maybe around 14-20? She have dark green hair, dark blue eyes and pale skin.  
_

"_Who are you?" Onii-chan asks and pulls you behind him, but his hand is squeezing yours "What you want from me and (f/n)?!" he asks._

_The woman smiles "Its okay I won't harm you" she said and puts the tray on a table "You are abandoned right?" she asks looking at both of us with pity, straight to the point._

_Onii-chan glare at her "So it means that you want to take us?!" he asks "Are you a thief?!"._

_The teenage girl giggles again "No… I am not going to take you" she said "I want you to stay in here with other abandoned kids"._

_A boy with red hair, green eyes and pale skin with muddy clothes rushes to the teenage girl "Nee-san, Reina push me to mud again" he wails with teary eyes.  
_

_The teenage girl bends down and pats his head "Its okay Hiroto… Reina didn't mean it" she said softly._

_Hiroto hugs her making her clothes muddy too but she didn't look like she minded at all. Hiroto turns to you and Onii-chan "Who are they Nee-san? Are they the new abandoned kids?" he asks._

"_They are abandoned but I don't think they want to stay" the teenage girl which Hiroto called Nee-san said. _

_Hiroto bravely approach us "Come stay with us" he said._

"_Do you want to help us?" you squeak behind Gazel and clutching his shirt tight "To find Oto-san and Oka-san?" you ask._

_Hiroto shook his head "You are abandoned by them" he said._

_You look at him, surprised "NO!" you yelled "NO! OTO-SAN, OKA-SAN WILL NEVER DO THAT!" you shouted my eyes filled with tears._

_Onii-chan hugs you as you buried my face in his chest "(f/n)…" he whispers softly._

_Hiroto smiles "Demmo…" he said and you look up to him._

"_We would like to help you by staying here in Sun Garden" he said and lends his hand._

_You look at his hand "Hontoni?" you ask. "You won't abandon us like Oto-san and Oka-san?" Onii-chan stammers._

_Hiroto smiles a warm smile "Yes…" he said and you accept his hand._

_*dream ends*_

You wake up in the morning, finding yourself still in bed with Gazel.

"I got that dream again" you whisper but it doesn't seem like Gazel Onii-chan heard you saying that. It's true you have been dreaming about the past since just last week.

"Gazel!" called a voice at the door its Hiroto-nii! He looks surprise to see you curl up in Gazel's bed but he smiles.

Onii-chan opens his eyes and look at the door "Owh Hiroto" he said sleepily and turns his head towards you "Ohayo (f/n)!" he said with a bright sunshine smile.

Hiroto giggles "Gazel you have such a loving sister!" before Gazel could throw him a pillow in his face, Hiroto already closes the door so the pillow hit the door.

"Why did you do that?" you ask getting up.

"B-because" he sound nervous and a little embarrass, you can see that he's blushing.

He buries his face in a pillow "GO AWAY! HIROTO MIGHT TEASE ME AGAIN IF YOU ARE HERE!" he said in the pillow.

Well I guess you can say its your first time seeing Gazel blush which makes you think he looks cute but you shook your head. You open the door feeling a little angry "FINE!" you said and close the door hard.

You sigh at the back of the door _look who's embarrassed just because his sister sleeps with him… seriously?!_ You thought angrily and walk to your room.

At breakfast everything is normal as usual Burn and Gazel kept fighting of food, Hiroto-nii teasing you and Reina-nee also chant along but you didn't pay attention to any of them instead you stare out of the window wishing hard that you could play soccer again.

"What are you staring at?" Gazel asks waving his hand in front of you.

You got startled "B-betsuni!" you snap angrily "You made me angry Onii-chan!".

"What did I do?" he asks looking confuse.

"HMPH!" you turn around and eat your breakfast with anger taking big scoops of sausage, rice and some veggies.

"Ooo~" Burn said grinning and look at the other kids; they all give him the same look.

"GAZEL MADE HIS SISTER MAD AT HIM!" they said in sync loudly making you and Gazel surprised.

"URUSAI!" Gazel shouts "BURN!".

Burn and Gazel starts running around.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Reina asks looking at you. You throw a face "Who cares about them?".

Today is Sunday, no school.

You walk outside and without noticing you find myself in the field the white-grey haired boy and his friends were playing at yesterday. Today they're playing too.

You sit down on the stairs and sigh, watching them, the boys play at the field while day dreaming that your playing with them.

"HEY WATCH OUT!" a voice called you snap out of your day dreaming and kicked the ball that was flying towards you.

"THANKS!" the same voice said and catch the ball "WANT TO PLAY ALONG?" it asks.

You look at the field and there you find the white-grey haired boy again!

"S-Sure" you said and jump down near the boy.

He look at you "Have we met before?" he asks "It does feel like it!".

You look at him confuse "No we haven't met yet and… erm… who might you be?" you ask back.

"I am Fubuki Shirou!" the boy said.

"SHIROU! COME AND PLAY AGAIN!" a boy called, he looks like the goalkeeper Gazel Onii-chan was fighting with.

"OK ENDOU!" Fubuki said and turns to you "Wanna play?" he asks, you nod "SURE!".

You run across the field "Want to be the forward?" Fubuki asks, you nod and look at your team that you are going to play with. Your team is with him and some other guys that you don't know… But Endou isn't in your team.

The whistle blows and we both begin to play.

It feels like the team you am with is not giving you the ball every time you shout to give the ball to you. "tch" you grit your teeth _Owh they do really want to underestimate me! Just Like Onii-chan!_

Fubuki was about to kick the ball to score a goal when he got surrounded by some boys.

_MY CHANCE! You_ said to yourself with pleasure as you run towards him. "SHIROU OVER HERE!" you shout and he kicks the ball to you.

You got the ball, a boy with google glasses runs to you and about to steal the ball by a sliding tackle but you jump over him with the ball.

Now your one-on-one with Endou "NORTHERN…" you said and kick the ball a little high you did a little twirl with one of your feet hanging ready to kick the ball "IMPACT!" you kick the ball as it past the goalkeeper, Endou and it flies in the net. The whole team looks startled, so was Fubuki.

The whistle blows "ITS OVER GUYS!" a girl with dark green short hair called from a bench.

The whole team runs towards you "Y-you did Gazel's hissasatsu attack!" a boy pointed out.

You look at them, surprise and you just realize something "Owh you guys are Inazuma Eleven that Onii-chan was fighting with!" you said when you just realized they all look familiar.

"I am Onii-chan's imouto!" you said proudly, your hands at your hips.

The whole team look at each other then they look at you "EEEHHHH?!".

"No wonder it feels like we have met each other!" Fubuki said "You somehow resemble Gazel!".

You look at him "W-well I do! We're siblings after all!" you said and nod proudly.

"(F/N!)" a voice called, its Hiroto-nii!

Hiroto-nii walks up to you "Come on lets go! Gazel's going to be really mad if he finds you playing with Raimon!" he said.

You look at him "Owh yea!" you said and turns around to Raimon "Gomene… I should get going! Come on Hi-ro-to-nii!" you pull his arm as both of you start running leaving the confused Raimon.

You see… Gazel hates Raimon because he lost to them. You tried to calm him down but he can't and instead he went inside Burn's team to pay back what they've done to him but… he lost again. (I recall you guys did watch it right?).

"Why did you play along?" Hiroto asks as both of you both fast-walk.

"Because I want to!" you reply.

"How was it?" Hiroto ask again.

"It was…fun!" you said and you turn to him, your eyes shine with delight.

Hiroto chuckles "I guess we both got carried away by them" he said.

You nod "Its fun to play with them" you whisper "If only Onii-chan would play with us too" you look down at the ground when you remember Gazel.

"What are you going to do if he asks you where you have been?" Hiroto asks, you shrug "Maybe I'll lie to him? I hate it when he is so… overprotected of me!" you said and stick your nose in the air.

Hiroto sigh.

"TADAIMA!" both of you said as you guys walk inside Sun Garden's building.

"Where have you been?" Gazel asks, he's right in front of you guys. _GREAT! Here comes the questions_ you sigh.

"I have been… walking around town!" you said and smile (You already got more than 100 lie in your head right now).

Gazel look at you not relieved by your answer, he turns to Hiroto "And where have you been?" he asks.

Hiroto smiles "Playing soccer with some friends" he said, you glare at him and step on his feet "You made a hint!" you whisper but your lips is forming a smile.

Hiroto closes one eye making ok-ok-I-get it-! Face to you and you lift your feet from his feet.

You look around, nobody was here except Gazel "Where's everyone?" you ask.

Gazel points to the kitchen "They're making cookies" he said.

"Why aren't you joining them?" Hiroto asks. Onii-chan gives him a deadly glare "Because I don't want to!" he answers and turns around.

You look at him, his clothes doesn't look like the one he was wearing at breakfast "Why did you change your clothes?" you ask looking from his head to toe.

Gazel flinches.

"Oh… I see you did join cooking with them-" you said but your sentence was cut off by Gazel's snap "N-no I didn't!".

"So why did you change your clothes?"

"B-because I want to!"

"You aren't honest at all… Aren't you Onii-chan?" you snigger.

"Sh-shut up!"

"Why are you so full of yourself?"

"AM I?! DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE?! NOW SHUT THAT BIG ANNOYING MOUTH OF YOURS!" he said his voice keeps on rising and he turns around "I WISH I DIDN'T HAVE A VERY ANNOYING SISTER!".

You feel like your face going red in rage "OKAY!" you said and stomp your feet "AND I WISH I DIDN'T HAVE SUCH AN IDIOTIC STUBBORN BROTHER LIKE YOU!" you shout.

"YOUR SUCH A HAPPY-GO-LUCK GIRL!"

"YOUR SUCH STUBBORN MANIAC!"

"FINE! I WON'T TALK TO YOU AGAIN EVER AGAIN!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Both of you turn around and walk to your rooms. Both of your rooms are opposite to each other before both of you close the door you guys glare at each other then both of you stick your own noses in the air.

Both of you close your bedroom doors with a loud 'BANG!'.

You sigh at the back of your door "I wish he could just disappear for once" you wished then you slap yourself "STUPID!". You somehow mean it somehow you don't mean it.

Hiroto sigh "Like brother, like sister….".

At dinner both of you avoided each other and whenever your eyes meet both of you would turn around.

All the other kids at Sun Garden found this amusing and keep on watching your 'fight' as if it was a very dramatic movie they just watch!

Reina poke Hiroto's shoulder "Exlpain" she said her face is full of curiosity. The other kids look at Hiroto with the same face. Hiroto sigh "Fine!".

You look at Hiroto with one eye and left the room, feeling annoyed and angry.

You went to my bedroom and closes your door. You sit back of the door and sigh "I wish Onii-chan would disappear" you whisper without realizing you said it.

You slap yourself "BAKA!" you said and jump to your bed. You bury your face to a pillow "MOU! He's so stupid!".

At breakfast…

You eat your breakfast as you stare at the window, wanting to play soccer with Raimon again.

_Maybe because when we play it feels great? You_ thought poking your cheek with your spoon.

_Why do I feel like someone is watching me from behind?_ You turn around to see Hiroto.

"Owh it's you Hiroto-nii…" you said and turns around again "Don't scare me again!".

"You want to play with Raimon, yes?" Hiroto asks making you feel as if he reads your mind.

You turn around and look at him surprised "How could you tell?" you ask.

Hiroto chuckles "Just got the feeling!" he said "They always play there at noon" he points out.

"Okay then I'll go there" you whisper.

Suddenly Hitomiko runs inside the room shouting "BIG NEWS! BIG NEWS!".

Everyone runs inside the room, including Gazel.

"Someone will be getting adopted!" Hitomiko announce as all of the kids and you sit in front of her so she can tell who will be adopted by a family. She climbs to a chair "IT'S YOU GAZEL!" she said proudly, pointing to Gazel.

You felt a 'pang!' of desperation that hits you in the head like lightning as your eyes widen and your mouth opens wide, not a word came out from your mouth; you froze there, don't know what to do or say.

"Onii-chan…is…is going?" you whisper at last.

Everyone is cheering at Gazel and crowding over him.

You look down at the floor feeling your tears prickling in your eyes. _When I wished for Onii-chan to go I didn't mean it! _You said to yourself _MOU! I am such a stupid sister!_

You clench your fist, wishing this isn't true.

You quickly run out of Sun Garden without thinking twice as you burst to tears.

_Onii-chan is going! He's going to leave me! He's gonna have a new family! He-He's gonna forget me! He-He'll leave me alone, li-like how Oka-san and Oto-san did! _You head swirls with those thoughts as you run to... you don't know where.

You suddenly bump to someone. When you look up, it's Aki! One of Raimon's managers!

"(f/n)!" she looks worried when she look at your face as she bent down "A-are you okay?" she asks.

You quickly hug her as you cry. Aki just hugs you back.

When you cry to my heart's content, both of you sit in a bench.

"You okay?" Aki asks giving you her handkerchief to wipe your tears away.

"Fine" you mutter taking the handkerchief from her hand and wipe your tears away "Onii-chan is a meanie!" you add.

Aki smiles as if she understands everything "So Gazel-kun is going to be adopted?" she asks.

You nod "Yea". Aki pats your back "I know how it feels to be lonely" she said "Its okay I'm sure he don't want to leave you alone".

You shrug "I doubt that".

"Just believe in him" Aki said looking at the sky "Believing won't hurt you" she continues and touches her chest to where her heart is "Believing is like the beat of the heart itself…If you believe that it'll work then your journey. Your heart will keep pumping, excitement and joy is seen but if you stop then the heart will stop and one day it will die in total darkness".

You look at her, somehow you get it somehow you don't "Thanks anyway" you said and smiles.

Both of you walk to where the Raimon is playing.

"(f/n)!" Shirou greets and you look down.

"Are you sure it's okay to play with us?" he asks.

"Sure! I don't care about Onii-chan again! That idiotic stubborn brother!" you cross your arms, feeling somehow guilty about what you just said.

"You both had a fight?" Endou asks.

You nod "mmm…"

"Did he shout at you?"

You nod "I shouted back"

"Did he avoid you?"

You nod "I did too!"

"Did he slap you?"

You were about to nod when you realize his question "Of course not! Onii-chan isn't that stupid to slap his own sister!" you snap stomping your feet.

To your surprise Endou smiles "See? He still cares about you!" he said. The other agrees even Shirou.

You feel yourself going pink "B-but! He's still an idiot who's so full of himself!" you said and cross your arms again.

Shirou pats your head "But don't you think he cares for you?" he asks. You look at him feeling ashamed of yourself for the first time.

"He's a tough guy!" someone said.

"Owh! Maybe we could say he's a tsundere!" a girl with dark blue hair said, you think she's another manager.

Everyone nods, agreeing to her statement.

Shirou pats my head again "See?" he said.

You look at him "Th-thanks guys…" you said "Though we barely know each other but still you help me!". You think Aki is right! Gazel was just too caring and loving to you but he couldn't show it and he ended up being the tsundere type guy. Well you guess even if he got adopted and he lives faraway, you'll always wait for him and try to be with him. Its natural isn't it? He's your brother!

Endou smiles "It's what friends are for! Even though we barely know each other!".

A smile spread on your face just as a voice called "(F/N)!".

All of you look at the direction that was calling your name, its Gazel Onii-chan!

SHOOT! Now he knows everything!

Gazel walks up to you, grab your hand and pulls your away "Lets go!" he said. "Onii-chan!" you said but you don't feel like struggling from his hand. His hand doesn't feel like unwelcoming, rash and cold but instead feels friendly and warm, very warm, just like the sun.

You smile and wave to Raimon "bye bye!" you said and walk with Gazel.

After both of you are far away from Raimon gazel lets go of your hand "Why were you with them?" he asks.

You look down at the ground and decided to talk back. You take a deep breath and look at him in the eyes "B-because I want to play soccer with them!" you wail.

"WHY WITH THEM?" Onii-chan asks his voice rising and all the people around you turn their heads to both of you.

"BECAUSE ONII-CHAN NEVER PLAYS WITH ME! AND NOW YOUR LEAVING ME?!" you wail and burst to tears "We always play when we were little now... -sniff- Now…now… -sniff- you never play with me ever!" you sob "And now you're going to be adopted -sniff-".

Gazel just stands there, speechless.

"Hey" he said at last after a moment of silent and you crying your eyes out.

He pulls you close and whispers in your ear "I am sorry". Though his voice is faint but you could hear it loud and clear.

His hug is warm, just like the sun although now it's winter and freezing cold.

You smile "Its okay!" you said and hug him "Antawa saiko! Onii-chan!" you whisper right to his ear.

Both of you walk home, hand in hand. Now you understand what's brothers are for. They're there for you, protect you; like how Onii-chan protected you from being chosen for Diamond Dust, they'll always love you no matter what, they'll be there for you even though they're millions of miles away and most of all you love your own Onii-chan back!

When its time to depart both of you share a last hug "Are you going to play soccer again?" Onii-chan asks right to my ear.

You think for a moment "Yes!" you whisper under your breath "And Onii-chan try to get in the FFI okay!".

Gazel smile "Say my name (f/n)".

You look confuse "Why?".

"Because... I want my own sister to say my name first!".

You grin "Your name?"

"Suzuno Fuusuke"

"Then... Suzuno Fuusuke Onii-chan let's meet again!".

He pulls away from you and kiss your forehead "Yea!".

He wave his ahdn while walking to a black car "Be sure to play soccer and improve yourself more!" he adds in a teasing tone. You nod "HAI!" you said and without noticing tears fall off your eyes. _This is never a farewell_ You said to yourself looking at the car Gazel is in as it disappears from your sight _Lets meet again Onii-chan! Lets play soccer again!_

**Time skipped~ A few months later…**

"(F/N)! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" your friend Yoriko Nami called her face is shocked and she is waving her hand crazily.

"What is it?" you ask running to her from the kitchen, today there is FFI Japan vs. South Korea and she is in your house watching it after school. Your friends with the managers of Raimon. You don't have tickets to go to the stadium too. Yep! You are already adopted just one month after Gazel was. Your name didn't change though.

"YOUR ONII-CHAN! YOUR ONII-CHAN WAS CHOSEN AS A!" before Nami could continue you look at the TV screen and drop your glass.

"O-Onii-chan?!" you said shocked and squint your eyes.

Going Once.

Going Twice.

"ONII-CHAN?!" you shout at the top of my lungs.

"He was a… He was training after all these months?!" Nami said and slap your back playfully "Lets cheer for him shall we?" she asks.

You nod and you sit on the couch where Nami is sitting "IKKE ONII-CHAN!" you cheer and watch the whole match.

Sadly Fire Dragon, the Korean team lost. Inazuma Japan wins 3-4.

"Aw… He lost again" Nami said and pats your shoulder "Its okay". You told her all about Gazel, your past, you can say she's your best friends.

You look at the TV screen. There Gazel is looking downwards to the ground but then he raises his head and smiles to the camera!

It feels like he's smiling to you! "Onii-chan!" you said and smiles to him back.

**Time passes... After another month….~**

You and Nami are walking home. "Bye!" you said and wave your hand to her as you guys part ways because her house is in another street.

You walk to your house and at the front door you get the house keys from your pockets since your new parents are always out and will be home at 9.

You fit the house key inside the keyhole "That's weird" you murmur "The door is not locked". You got a panic feeling but you decided to open the door.

When you turn the door knob and open the door slowly a dark figure stands in front of you.

"Yo!" it said, the voice rings in your ear like a bell as if you ave heard this voice before.

When the sunshine from outside meets the figure you could see the figure clearly.

You look at it, no it's not it, it's him!

IT'S…IT'S GAZEL ONII-CHAN!

"ONII-CHAN!" you said running towards him as he open his arms to you and you jump to his arm.

He twirls you around "Okari! (f/n)!" he said.

"Tadaima! Onii-chan!" you reply and hug him again.

After being twirled around some more he puts you down "how are you?" he asks. "FINE!" you giggle and lean closer to him then kiss him in his cheek.

Gazel went pinkish. _His blush is cute! _You said to yourself admitting you like his cuteness.

You turn around and walk to your room, take a soccer ball and dump your school bag in a sofa "SAKKA YAROUZE! ONII-CHAN!" you said and kick the ball outside.

"Okay!" Gazel said "Did you really improve?" he asks with a teasing tone but you don't mind.

"LET'S SEE!" you shout back and run outside with Gazel right by your side.

You kick the ball high up in the air thinking you're the happiest person in the world right now.

_Onii-chan is back! Onii-chan is back! I knew it! It was never a farewell! It was just the beginning! _You thought happily.

* * *

**Anatawa saiko= your the best**

**Neko: So how was it?**

**Niky: How was it Gazel-kun?~**

**Gazel: W-well it was.. fun? *blushes*  
**

**Fan girls: KYAAAA!**

**Neko and Niky: *grins***

**Neko: *kisses his right cheek***

**Niky: *kisses his left cheek***

**Gazel: *blushes so deeply red***

**Fan girls: KYAAAAA! I WANT TO KISS HIM!**

**Gazel: GIRLS! *blushes***

**Burn: HAHAHAHA! Gazel look funny!**

**Gazel: SHUT UP TULIP HEAD!**

**Neko: Yeah shut up!**

**Niky: You never know what's the next story is~**

**Neko and Niky: *giggles evilly*  
**

**Burn: Ch-chotto! D-D-Don't tell me!**

**Gazel, Neko and Niky: *claps their hands* O-me-de-to Burn~ You discovered it!**

**Kazemaru: *gulps* this is what you get from the twins if you mess with them!**

**IE Cast: *nods***

**Neko and Niky: *with beast eyes turn to them* So who wants to be next?~ *evilly***

**IE Cast: *gulps***

**Neko and Niky in evil mood: Thanks for reading and please~ Re-vi-ew!~ Nice ideas? Ohohoho! Accepted and please~ *beast eyes and very very dark aura around them while they turn around to the IE Cast* No FL-AM-ES!**

**IE Cast: *runs away***

**Neko and Niky turns normal: Hope you did enjoy!~ And we can't wait till you read the next one!  
**


	2. Extra Story: He Kept it a Secret

**Neko and Niky: Gomenasai minna-san~**

**IE Cast: *sigh***

**Neko: Burn will be the next one anyways!**

**Niky: You know we have important news for all of ya! After the stories we'll make an Extra Story to make it EXTRA SPECIAL!**

**Burn: *gulps* its the end of my world!**

**Gazel: Ya! You know I kinda like it being the brother!**

**IE Cast: *gasps a long gasp* **

**Gazel: My sister is cute**

**Niky: Aww~ Gazel-kun your also my brother!**

**Neko: YOUR MINE TOO!**

**Gazel: S-sure!**

**Niky and Neko: Love love love love Gazel-kun~! He's the best!**

**Gazel: Okay okay**

**Neko and Niky: As a gift kiss us in the cheek!**

**IE Cast: *shocked insert a long gasp here***

**Gazel: *stands up and kiss Neko first in her cheek then Niky***

**Neko and Niky: This is heaven! *faints***

**Gazel: *caught them* Help me put them in bed!**

**Kazemaru: ALRIGHT!**

**They both carry Neko and Niky bridal style to their room.**

**IE Cast: Gaxel suddenly becomes so flirty...**

**Burn: The twin sister's already made Suzuno infected with their 'insane' virus!**

**Gazel: Dont be so mean! Kiss for you too!**

**Gazel: kisses you in the cheek**

**Fan girls: KYAAAAA! *faints***

**IE Cast: Well Neko and Niky doesn't own INAZUMA ELEVEN AND PLEASE HAVE FUN READING!**

* * *

Extra Story: He Kept it a Secret

Both of you and your Onii-chan Fuusuke are at the park sitting in a bench near a fountain.

"Ne… Onii-chan" you said.

"What?" he asks

"I'm bored"

"Mmm… me too"

"Say… wanna play soccer?"

"Later… we already played it 10 times today"

"Mmm…." You murmur.

"SUZUNO!" a voice called both of you look at the direction of the voice.

It is a boy with long blonde hair and he's running towards both of you.

"SHOOT!" Fuusuke whispers and he looks a little pale.

"Nani?" you ask looking confuse _What's he getting pale of…? _You ask yourself.

The blonde hair boy run towardsn both of you ad look surprise by seeing you.

"Oh… so this is your girlfriend!" he said and smiles to you.

_W-WHAAAATTT?!_ You shout to yourself as your brother flinches.

"Arre…. Suzuno she looks just like you! No wonder you like her!" the blonde hair said and pats Fuusuke's shoulder "O-me-de-to~" he said.

He leans to you, you gulp because both of you are exactly three inches near to each other.

He smiles to you "Hi! My name's Afuro Terumi!" he said "Your name….?" he asks.

"(l/n) (f/n)" you said and both of you shake hands.

"Ch-chotto! Aphrodi! When did you got here?" Fuusuke asks he looks like he's embarrassed because his cheeks goes a little pink, okay not a little but so...RED!

Afuro turns around to Fuusuke and grins "We just got here to surprise you!" he said.

Fuusuke looks confuse "What about 'we'?" he asks, his red face softens.

Afuro cross his arms "MINNA! YOU CAN GET OUT NOW!" he shouts.

You and Fuusuke turn around to some people who are hiding under bushes and some are in the tree. They all wear soccer uniforms, even Afuro.

They all jump from their hiding places and look at you with a… evil smile?

"Ohohoho~ Suzuno you got a girlfriend?"

"This better be great news~"

"Suzuno I can't believe that you didn't tell us!"

"You of all us got a girlfriend?"

"This girl better be sure you don't go on rampage".

You look at all of them as they all one by one pat him in the back "OMEDETO!" they said and one of them set a party popper.

_W-Where did that thing came from?_ You ask yourself.

"M-minna sh-she's not-" before Fuusuke continue Afuro cuts him "Ohoho~ Suzuno you sure are lucky!" he said.

He points to you "O girlfriend of Suzuno! Let us see your hissatsu attack in soccer!" he said bowing to you.

You look at him confuse "Ne… Onii-chan is it ok?" you ask looking at Fuusuke.

"OH!" one of them; his friends, exclaim "She even calls you Onii-chan! How cute!".

Afuro laughs "Why! Girlfriend of Suzuno of course you can!" he said.

"B-but" you said but Fuusuke nods and signals a HURRY-UP-ALREADY-OR-ELSE-I'LL-GET-TORTURED-HERE-! Face and you can see that his friends are all clinging to him; to stop him from walking to you and Afuro.

You look at him and turn to Afuro "Okay Terumi-kun!" you said. You're the type who likes calling people with their first name.

"T-terumi-kun?" Terumi said with a surprised face.

"Arre?" you said and put your hands on your hips "Is it not okay to call you by your first name?" you ask with puppy eyes.

Your brother's friends and Terumi gives up to your puppy face "k-kawaii" Terumi whispers and nods with a little blush on his cheeks.

"HEY! APHRODI DON'T YOU DARE LIKE HER!" Fuusuke said making a fist and he tries to release from his friends who are holding him.

Terumi grins with sarcasm "Oh… should I not steal your girlfriend?" he asks with a sly smile.

"DAKARA! I TOLD YOU SHE'S NOT MY-" but again his sentence is cut off by Terumi who suddenly take your hand "O hime-sama what may I serve you?" he asks.

You look at him _Is he flattering me?_ You ask.

Your Onii-chan seems like he wants to punch Terumi but he seems troubled because his friends are all holding him and they're enjoying this scene. Fuusuke turn to Burn "OI! WHAT'S WITH HIM?!" he said. Burn shook his head "Ask him yourself and by the way isn't it the time to tell them that you have a…?" he said.

"But everytime I tried to Aphrodi cuts off my sentence!" Fuusuke said trying to release from his friends by shaking his feet and arms. Burn shook his head "Do it yourself then…". He then walks away from your angry Onii-chan.

You look at Burn with a glare but he seems like he didn't notice. You turn back to Afuro. "M-ma… Terumi-kun let's go and see my technique shall we?" you ask.

Terumi look at you in the eyes "Wisely say hime-sama" he said and kiss your hand.

You blush for a bit while you Onii-chan's friends go "Ohhh…".

"APHRODI! YOU!" Fuusuke manage to say then he says all the swear words that you could say is much more worse than anybody in the world.

When you all settled in the field with a soccer ball in your feet someone interferes again.

"(F/N)-CHAN!" a voice called which is familiar to you.

"Nami?!" you said and Nami jumps to you hugging you.

"What's all this?" Nami asks after you both break the hug and she realize that there are ufimiliar faces staring to both of you.

"O-Onii-chan's friends…I guess they all look familiar with the Fire Dragon people" you said.

Terumi look at both of you with such a… teary face? And he got a handkerchief in his hand, he's also wiping his tears.

_When did that get there?_ You ask to yourself.

"Is this what they call the beauty of friendship?" Terumi said wiping another tears with his friends who are also wiping their tears. Even some of them who are holding onto Fuusuke, stopped and started to wipe their tears with a handkerchief.

_WHEN DID THEY GOT ALL TEARED UP?! _You ask yourself.

"O hime-sama! Is that a friend of yours?" Terumi asks looking at Nami.

"Ah! She's my friend Yoriko Nami" you said introducing Nami to them all "Oh and Nami this is Afuro Terumi-kun" you said introducing Terumi to Nami.

Nami claps her hand "You're the guy in Fire Dragon!" she said and takes a paper and pen out "WOULD YOU SIGN FOR ME PLEASE?!" she said circling around them all.

_Dakara! I already told you they all are from FIRE DRAGON! _You face palm because Nami is that sort of person to be getting the message late.

After getting all the signatures Nami walks to you "What's with hime-sama?" she asks whispering to your ear.

You sigh "Long story".

"Saa! Hime-sama! Please continue and do a hissatsu attack!" Terumi said.

You snigger "ALRIGHT! Nami! This is the time I show my power!".

You set the ball in front of you. You kick it a little high from the ground "NORTHERN…" and you did a little twirl with one of your feet hanging while the temperature falls. Then you kick the ball "IMPACT!".

The ball flies in the net.

You turn around to Fire Dragon who have surprised face sticking in their faces.

"Sh-She! Sugoi! Suzuno you even teach her your technique!" Terumi said and turns around to Fuusuke "My! You thought your girlfriend well!".

You pout your mouth _they're all idiots_ you said to yourself.

Nami grins at you and slap your back playfully "SUGOI (F/N)-CHAN! YOU REALLY ARE HIS SISTER AFTERALL!" she said loud and clear.

The Fire Dragon team froze "S-sister?!" Terumi said and turns to you bit by bit.

"THAT'S WHAT I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YA ALL! SHE'S MY IMOUTO!" Fuusuke said half shouting.

They all stare at you "EHHH?!".

"Now that makes sense!" one of them said "No wonder she said 'Onii-chan' before!".

All of them nod.

"And she resembles him too!" one of them said.

All of them nod.

You feel irritated and you feel like punching them all one by one. "Th-that's what I have been trying to tell you all! IDIOTS!" You yell at them.

Terumi turns to Burn "N-Nagumo you knew all along?" he asks.

Burn nods "But Fuusuke told me I should keep it a secret so… yeah basically the one who wants to keep it a secret is the Onii-chan afterall" he said and give a victorious smile to Fuusuke.

You make a fist with your hand "S-So that's why…" you said irritated. They all look at you, scared.

"I-It feels like a snowstorm is coming!" one of them said.

Fuusuke flinches and turns to you, slowly like a robot.

"ONII-CHAN YOU BAKA!" you shout and you run after him.

"Like brother… like sister…when they're mad" Terumi said.

After catching Fuusuke and punching and kicking beating him to a pulp you guys sit down and have a talk in the grass forming a circle.

"So…. Basically in your view you think Fuusuke kept it a secret is because he gets embarrassed?!" Terumi asks for the tenth time and burst out laughing with the other members of Fire Dragon. You sit next to him and Nami.

You nod. They all laugh again.

You feel uncomfortable because you're insulting your own brother.

You stand up and sit next to your Onii-chan.

He moves a little bit farther away from you, he have bandages all over his body.

You clasp your hands and hug your feet "Gomenasai….Onii-chan" you whisper.

Fuusuke look at you "Prove it" he whispers.

You lean close to him and…chu~ You kiss his cheek and his face burns red.

"Oooo~" the others say together, they all saw the scene.

You broke the kiss and when you see Fuusuke's red face you laugh.

"W-what's so funny?" he asks not making eye contact with you or with the others.

"Onii-chan your so cute~" you said and hugs him admitting that he's cute when he blushes.

"Ah well… brotherly love sure is nice" Nami whispers.

Everyone hog on to you and Fuusuke as Nami and Burn (who isn't interested at all) watches you both. Nami watches both of you with a big smile.

* * *

**Niky: Love is in the air~!  
**

**Neko: It's not valentines day!**

**Gazel: Well I'm pretty sure Nami thinks that Niky's insane!**

**Nami: *suddenly appears* Brotherly love sure is nice~**

**Gazel *gasps* She just got the virus!**

**Neko: *cling on his arm* I am dr...unnkkkkk~!**

**Niky: *laughs and clings to Gazel's arm too* ME TOO!**

**Nami: *hug Gazel from behind* Ya we're drrrrrrrrrunk!**

**Gazel: HELP!**

**IE Cast: NO! *shook their hands***

**Burn: They don't smell alcohol though...**

**Gazel: They're drunk of LOVE!**

**Nami: Ahehehehehe~ _hiccup _See ya guys!**


	3. The Maid's Secret

**BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG HUGE THANKS TO ALL OF THOSE THAT REVIEWED! GIVE YOURSELVES A BIG CLAP! :D THANKS FOR ALL THE ENCOURAGEMENT AND REQUESTS! WE'LL SURELY DO THEM!**

**Neko and Niky: Tada~!**

**Burn: *gulps***

**Neko and Niky: *grins***

**Burn: This going to be awful!**

**Neko and Niky: No! This is going to be awesome! *turns to Burn with predator's eyes* And it'll be great!**

**Burn: *gulps***

**IE Cast: *sigh***

**Nami: *suddenly appears* Well...well! Let's make this clear okay! This chapter is full of BAD GRAMMAR! So don't read if you don't want to read a BAD GRAMMAR story and Inazuma Eleven doesn't belong to Neko and Niky!**

**Remember:**

**(l/n): Long name**

**(f/n): full name**

**(n/n): nickname**

* * *

The Maid's Secret

Burn/ Nagumo Haruya

"(F/N)!" a voice shouts as you run towards the play room; where the voice is coming from.

"Yes Haruya-sama?" You ask as you enter the living room.

Nagumo Haruya is playing Xbox right now with his friend Suzuno Fuusuke and Kiyama Hiroto.

"Bring us hot chocolate!" Haruya order.

"Okay Haruya-sama" you said and bows then you leave the room.

Let me tell you this: You are a maid, yes a maid that wears a maid outfit! A private maid for Haruya only, out of all the maids in his house. You are the same age as him and that he's your master which makes it clear that you call him with 'sama'. Let me tell you a big secret: YOU ARE ACTUALLY HIS SISTER!

Yep, yes you are! Don't be surprised since you who came to this mansion of his with torn clothes and his step-mother took you in as a maid.

Let me get this straight okay! You are the **REAL** sister of his! Okay the REAL! Not only that, you pretended you were a maid just because you want to see your brother's face every day.

He; Nagumo Haruya find it interesting for a young girl to be a maid.

You? Okay I forgot to tell you your personality… You are the shy type, blushes every single time a boy talks to you and your such a klutz! You would fall and fall and fall every single time you use the stairs.

Right now you're making hot chocolate in the kitchen. You put three fancy cups in a gold tray with a white, tall glass teapot.

You walk towards the living room, slowly and try to balance the cups and teapot since they're heavy. You have been working here for six years right now. Yes, you grow up here. Even your age do get old but you're still such a klutz!

You put the tray in a coffee table near a sofa "Here you go Haruya-sama" you said and bow.

Haruya who is busy dancing to Dynamite just ignores you and so does his friends too, except….one; Suzuno Fuusuke.

Suzuno turns his head around to you "Thanks (f/n)-chan" he whispers to you and you nod with a blush on your face then you walk away.

Okay… I don't say you hate Suzuno but he's your friend too, childhood friend to be exact! I'll tell you later but he's kind when Haruya doesn't notice you or ignores you. That's him for sure.

Next morning…

"(F/N)!" Haruya shouts from downstairs "PREPARE ME BREAKFAST!".

"OKAY!" you said and quickly take your bag and rush out of your room. You run to the stairs and as usual you miss a step. You waited to hear the usual 'THUMP!' you hear every single morning. And…

'THUMP!' You fall to your ass and you quickly get up and run to the kitchen. Yes… As a private maid you do every single thing he wants you to do. Even the cooking, washing, etc. everything!

You put your bag down on the floor and begin to cook sausage and eggs. You also make some toast and put it in the toaster. After cooking everything you serve it to Haruya. "Here you go Haruya-sama" you said while putting his breakfast on the dining table.

He just frowns. You bow and then walk away to the kitchen again to cook a few toasts for breakfast. Then you made an obento for his lunch.

"(F/N)! COME ON OR WE'LL BE LATE!" Haruya shouts from the front door.

You force the last toast into your mouth, take your bag and run to the door. There's a limousine waiting for you and him.

Haruya frown when you came but you didn't mind since you're the one who's such a slow eater and that you get used to this habit of his.

You went inside, sit down and try to swallow the last toast then you push the toast downwards with a gulp.

"Why are you always late?" Haruya asks.

You look at him with an apologetic look "I am sorry Haruya-sama. I eat slow" you said with your head down low.

"Then eat faster!" he frowns and looks away from you and the whole journey was just silence.

"We're here master and miss" the driver said.

Haruya walks out of the limousine finding himself crowded with fan girls. You push away from the girls "Please stay away" you said trying to force the girls to back off.

"Yo Haruya!" a voice called, it's Suzuno and Kiyama.

Haruya walks to them and the three of them walks away.

You follow them wherever they go because Haruya would always ask you to do something but of course you keep your distance from them. Maybe twenty centimeters?

"Oi (f/n)!" Kiyama said and you walk over to him "Yes Kiyama-san?" you ask.

"Won't you mind to take our bags to class and you can have your morning to yourself" he said and the three of them hands them their bags to you but Haruya keeps some distance away from you.

"Haruya-sama is that your orders?" you ask looking at him.

He didn't answer so Suzuno spoke up "Yea he did" he said and puts his hand on your shoulder "Sorry but he's on fire right now" he whispers to your ear. You nod and the three of them walks away.

You sigh_ Haruya-sama is mad at me again for being a slow eater… _you said to yourself, depressed. Then you walk to three boy's class. You're in the same class as the three of them.

"(F/N)-chan!" a girl called with auburn hair waving her hand to you.

"Nami" you said and you manage to smile to her as you put your bag on your table after putting the three boys' bags on their table.

"So? What happened today?" she asks and she caught that your smile was fake. She sigh "The usual huh".

You sigh with her "Yes" you murmur.

"Well cheer up!" Nami said her hands on your shoulder "I'm sure he'll know someday that you're his… 'It'" she said and smiles.

You smile back "Yea". You share the secret of being Haruya's little sister to Nami and she quickly understands. You like her so much and pretend that Nami is your own sister though you both have different personality. You guys are having this secret so the code for 'sister' is 'It'.

The bell rang and you guys sit in your seats and the lessons started.

You keep glancing at Haruya-sama who sits next to you, wishing that he'll notice you one day because he keeps ignoring you and frowning at you every time. You then look at the window beside you _Haruya-sama is mad at me oka-san..._ you said in your head, as if your saying it to your beloved mother...

TRING! Goes the bell signaling all of the students and teacher that it's lunch time.

You get a homemade obento lunch out of your bag. You put it on Haruya-sama's table then you walk away to Nami who's at the door. When you went out Suzuno called out to you. You turn around "Hai Suzuno-san?" you ask.

He smile to you "Come with me" he said. You look at Nami, she nodded as if she's saying okay-I'll-wait-at-the-usual-spot she then left. And you walk behind him. Both of you walk to the roof top.

You close the door behind you as Suzuno turns to you. "Did he know yet?" Suzuno asks looking at you in the eyes.

You shook your head with a fake smile on your face.

"WHY?! WHY CAN'T YOU SAY IT NOW?! WHY?!" he asks half shouting to you.

You look down on the ground "I-I don't care if he don't know that I'm his sister…At-At least I can see him everyday" you said.

Suzuno squeeze your shoulders "CAN'T YOU TELL HIM NOW?!" he said half yelling.

You shook your head and he let go of you.

He turns around "I'm sorry" he said not turning back to you.

You look down "It's okay Suzuno-san" you said but very quietly "You are a good person who took my secret and kept it a secret".

It's true! Here let me tell you something… When you were little living in Okinawa, your childhood friend was him and only him. You don't know that you have a brother because your parents' divorce was not long before you both were born. You went with your mother who stayed in Okinawa while Haruya went with father who went to Inazuma Town. Suzuno sadly didn't stay forever with you, he moved to Inazuma Town too.

Before mother died of illness, she told you to meet your twin brother. After her funeral, you went on a journey to find your so called 'brother'. You packed a lot of food, money and some clothes. At Inazuma Town you met Suzuno who was playing soccer with two red haired boys. You look at them with observing eyes, you remembered correctly that twins look the same, Oka-san said so but you don't look like either of them. You wonder who they are and why's Suzuno there.

After the three boys parted ways you jump out of your hiding spot and startled the blue-white haired boy. Here let me give you, your flashback to make it much more simple.

_*flashback starts*_

"_Sup Fuu-kun?!" you said and that made the blue-white haired boy startled._

"_(f/n)-chan?!" he said, surprise and you nod "YO!"._

_Both of you settle down at a bench and you told Suzuno everything about your mother who suddenly felt ill and died._

"_Your mother's last word was that?" he asks and you nod "It's more like her wish for me to see my twinny!"._

"_T-twinny?!" he said surprised._

_You pout your mouth at his surprised face "Twinny simply means my twin!" you said._

_He smiles to you "I think I know who's your twinny" he said._

_You look at him, this time you're surprised "REALLY?! YOU KNOW WHO'S MY TWINNY?!" you said half shouting to him._

_He laughs and you laugh along with him._

"_Yes… I know your twin brother" he said and ruffles your hair "Be a good girl and listen to every word of my plan!"._

_You look at him with shining eyes "YES!" you nod._

_The plan was not really simple. First Suzuno have to make this fake dossier about you and that your going to be a maid from this 5 star company. Don't ask how can a eight-year-old create a fake dossier but just remember don't underestimate Suzuno! Good thing that company belongs to Suzuno's father but that still doesn't make a difference that he'll get yelled by him father._

_Next you have to stay in someone's house until everything is ready so Suzuno snuck you into his room._

"_Why do you need to snuck me here?" you ask and jumps from the window to his room._

"_SHH!" Suzuno whispers "Because he's the type that thinks stupid things if I invite a girl to my house!" he said._

"_Hentai! Your oto-san is so hetai!" you said and cross your arms._

"_Oh come on! We're still…let's see… erm… eight years old!" Suzuno said. You made a face._

_He ruffles your hair "Don't worry! You take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor!" he said._

_You smile "Thanks!"._

"_Now keep it down!" he orders._

"_Alright alright!"._

_At night…_

"_Fuu-kun" you wisper._

"_Yea?"_

"_I wonder which one? You said one of the red haired boys that you were playing with!"_

"_Yea…"_

"_Which one?"_

"_See him later! He'll be your master trust me!"_

"_Really?!"_

"_Yea you have to address him as 'sama'"_

"_EW! That's gross!"_

"_I know but you have to if you want to be close to your twinny"_

"_Yea…"_

"…_."_

"_Suzuno…"_

"_mmm…?"_

"_Arigato…" you said and close your eyes "arigato for everything" you whisper and dream._

_Mddnight?  
_

"_(f/n)!" Suzuno said half whispering._

"_Yes?" you ask sleepily opening your eyes, he's sitting next to you.  
_

"_Get off my bed and hide under the bed!" he said._

_You sit up "Why?" you ask._

"_JUST DO IT!" he said and he accidentally pushes you that you fall off the bed with a big 'THUMP!'._

"_S-sorry (f/n)!" he said._

_You smile "It's okay" you said._

_There was a knock on the door "Fuusuke-sama? You alright?" a women voice asks._

"_Roll inside! Roll inside!" Suzuno whispers and you quickly roll under the bed._

_The door opens and you can see from the shadows that there are two maids; his maids._

"_What did you bump?" one of the maid asks._

"_M-my head…?" Suzuno replies_

"_Where and when?"_

"_J-just now…I-I fell off the bed and 'THUMP!' hit my head hard on the floor" Suzuno answers._

"_That liar.." you whisper because it's actually you who fell! Not him!_

"_Well let's see your head" one of the maid sit down on the bed and check his head. "Nothing's wrong there" she said and gets up._

"_Please rest a bit young master" one of them said and they both walk towards the door "It's still 1am… good night young master!". And the door is closed._

_You roll out from your hiding place "Fiewh..that was a close call!" you said and stands up._

_Suzuno sigh "Guess you have to sleep in my wardrobe after all" he said._

_You look at him "Yea sleep! Wait! What?!" you ask "In your wardrobe?!" you exclaim._

"_SSSHHHH!" Suzuno said and closes your mouth with his hands "Yea! You do watch bleach right?! Rukia sleeps in Ichigo's wardrobe!" he explains and you push his hands off your mouth.  
_

"_Okay" you mumble and he open the wardrobe's door. "Go in" he order. "Yes master" you said with sarcasm._

_He closes the door and you jump to the bed "Hey this unexpectedly feels comfy" you said and begin to shake the bed "Up and down" you said. You shake the bed more and 'THUMP!' you bump your head to the ceiling._

_The wardrobe door opens "What's wrong?" Suzuno asks. _

_You touch your head "I bump my head…?" you said._

_He face palmed "Whatever! Sleep! Or my maids are going to check us again!" he said and closes the door._

"_Whatever you rich bastard!" you retort when he closes the door. _

_For the next few days you and him went out to buy clothes and shoes. You did buy two shirts; one blue, one red, four shorts; all denim colored, two jeans, three simple nightgowns; just simple long white till-knee dress, one t-shirt; red, 2 boots; one for gardening and the other one's for winter and two shoes; one plain black and the other one is velvet colored. _

_You and Suzuno also did some 'lessons' of how to be a maid. You be the maid and Suzuno's the master. At first you refuse because you hate formalities but Suzuno is smart enough to make you agree to him. _

_How did you manage to go outside without the bodyguards noticing? Easy with just some tricks or else pranks with the help of Suzuno, you both slip outside without anyone noticing and take a taxi cab._

_Today is the last day…_

"_Here I pack ten maid outfits for you" Suzuno said and hands you your suite case. _

"_Thanks" you said._

_He observes you from head to toe "You somehow get a little mature lately" he said. You who's still busy packing some things into a backpack just asks: "Really?" without looking back._

"_Yea" he answers "But you get a little klutz type too or should I say the 'accident prone' type?" he said._

"_Whatever" you said not looking back to him "It's all thanks to the 'lessons' you gave me". Right now you're wearing a maid outfit and both of you plan for you to go outside at midnight; now's midnight. Then you'll stay in a motel for the night until 6 after that you'll get going to Haruya's house, no make that Haruya's mansion._

"_On my signal" Suzuno said. He's standing in front of the window. _

_You who's hiding near the wall next to the window nodded.  
_

_The bodyguards who are guarding the window of his suddenly collapse of an electric shock they got from their microphones in their ears._

"_NOW!" Suzuno said and you open the window and jump out the window with your suite case and backpack.  
_

_You run and run, never stop and the bodyguards in front of you kept collapsing one by one._

"_So… Suzuno" you whisper._

_You finally made it out in the backyard. There you found a tall tree, taller than the walls that are surrounding the mansion._

_You take a rope out of the backpack and swing the rope like a cowboy "YIIIHAA!" you whisper than you throw the rope to a branch. You tie the rope to the tree and carefully climb with the suite case in one of your hand.  
_

_But…your grip wasn't strong so you slip and fall and have to climb again. When you reach the top Suzuno came and unties the rope "good luck!" he said giving a thumbs up._

_You nod and with your suite case you jump down the gigantic wall causing you to fall recklessly and you rip some part of the maid outfit. Then you run again, never stop running.  
_

_Once you know you're nowhere near Suzuno's mansion you look around "W-where am I?" you panted. Then you remember that you packed a map in your backpack, Suzuno slipped it in before you went out the window.  
_

_You hunt for the map in your bag and finally got it. When you open the map, you look at it with a poker face "HOW SHOULD I KNOW WHERE I AM WITH THIS TOO DETAILED MAP?!" you shout and throw the map angrily._

_You sigh and sit under a tree. Your stomach growled. "Hungry? Alright alright!" you said and open your backpack. You take a water bottle and a obento out. Then you eat and drink it hungrily. After you finished and packed everything away into your backpack you lean back to the tree behind you."Well…huff…I gotta…rest" you said and without noticing it you fell asleep._

"_HEY!"_

"_HEY!"_

"_HEY! WAKE UP!"_

"_WAKE UP!"_

_You open your eyes and in front of you a girl with golden eyes and auburn hair is smiling in relieve._

"_Where…am I?" you ask and sit up looking around the room you're in._

_The girl giggle "I am Yoriko Nami me and my mother found you asleep under a tree, we thought you were hurt because your maid outfit was somehow torn and ripped" the girl explains._

_You sigh in relieve "Good! Do you know where the Nagumo's mansion is in?" you ask._

_The girl nod "That's my friend! Nagumo Haruya-kun!" Nami replies "What business do you have with him in that maid outfit?" she asks back._

"_Well.." you begin and you somehow blush "He's my twinny" you said at last. You were expecting Nami to laugh but instead she smiles to you with her shining golden eyes which looks shinier!_

"_That's cool!" she exclaims "But why in that outfit?" she asks again._

"_Because…" you begin "He doesn't really know me… We both separate ways when we were little, very little not even one years old! Me and mother stayed in Okinawa and he and father went in to Inazuma Town" you explain and you quickly blush because of Nami's full-attention face._

"_Sugoi!" she said and smiles "You want to get close and tell you're his twinny someday yes?" she guess._

_You nod shyly "W-What's the time?" you ask._

"_Well it's nearly six o'clock" Nami said and you quickly stand up "I should get going!" you said._

"_W-wait!" Nami said "With those clothes you can't-" but you already left without giving your maid outfit a second thought "THANKS!" you shout and take your suite case with you which was lying on the floor._

_You run outside with your suit case in one hand._

_You got into a taxi cab and drove to Nagumo's mansion which is h..uge~!_

"_Wow!" you said when you look at the mansion from the taxi window. You payed the taxi cab (of course Suzuno gave you a lot of money!) and then you ring the doorbell.  
_

_Someone opens the door; a maid. "Yes madam?" she asks._

"_I-I'm the new maid here" you said "I-I know I'm a little too young but-" your sentence was cut off by the maid "Owh! You're the new maid!" she said with pleasure "Don't be too surprised darling that your age is too young! When I was just five I was already in training to be a maid!" she said. 'Poverty' you said to yourself.  
_

_She let you in and wow! The room inside is sweet~ -whistle here-_

"_My little one what happened to your clothes?" the maid asks looking at you._

_You giggle in embarrassment "W-well I got and stuff…" you said scratching the back of your head but the maid seems like she didn't mind at all._

"_Here's your room" she said and opens the door._

_S..weet!~ -whistle here-_

_A huge bed for yourself with two lava lamps at each side sitting on a small artificial table. A huge wardrobe like Suzuno's. A small chandelier hanging on the ceiling. A table for your make up, comb and a glass mirror and below it is a little dustbin. Don't forget a bathroom for yourself!_

"_Sweet!" you whisper._

"_The master would like to see you soon so please little maiden get that torn and ripped cloth off and wear a new set" the maid said._

"_Yea sure!" you answer "I'll be down in five minutes!"._

_The maid nods and closes the door._

_You grin "My new life!" you said. You took a one minute bath, dry your hair then you wear a new clean maid outfit. The one you were wearing before? Well you threw it in the dustbin.  
_

_You look at yourself in the mirror "Yosh!" you said and run outside, down the stairs when you miss a step you fall and hear a loud 'THUMP!' and you land in your ass._

_A male voice laughs._

_You look up to a boy with red tulip haired boy 'Why do I have such a nostalgic feeling? Maybe because this is Onii-sama...?' you thought . You quickly stand up and clean yourself up._

_The boy stops laughing "So you're my private maid eh?" he said and grins. He gives you his hand to shake._

"_The name's Nagumo Haruya call me Haruya-sama" he said. You shake his hand "(l/n) (f/n) desu" you said._

"_I'll take you, your interesting" he said and grins. _

_You look at him "Please Haruya-sama don't take me so lightly"._

_And that's how you started your new whole life!_

_*flashback ends*_

Your back in the roof top "Gomenasai Suzuno" you said and turn around to leave from the roof top door.

You walk towards a certain room 'Activities Room' the label reads at the door.

You open the door and there is only one person sitting in a seat.

"Nami!" you called her and again both of you share a hug.

"What happened?" Nami asks while pushing you towards an empty chair.

"He asked if I did" you said as you sit down.

Nami sits in a chair the opposite direction of you "And you said you didn't..." she guess.

"Yes" you reply "You always guess it right!".

"Okay! Let's food!" Nami said and opens a huge lunch box.

"Itadakimasu~!" both of you said in unison and begin to eat the huge obento. It's not exactly gigantic! It's 20cm x 16cm.

"Wpho mayd tzis?" you ask with your mouth full.

Nami who understands what you are asking chuckles "muay motheir" she replies with food in her mouth too.

You both laugh because how funny you guys look and how you talk.

This activity room is the eating room for you and Nami. No one uses this room because this room is an extra room. Both of you get along so well after you guys just met up. And you guys meet again when you both entered school.

"Remember when we met again?" you ask, wiping your mouth. You guys finished eating.

"Yea!" Nami said "We look at each other with observing eyes then exclaim at the same time 'Hey! I know you!' while pointing at each other. Some kids around us look at us and we both just laughed".

You nod and both of you laugh together.

TRING! TRING! The bell goes.

"A-ow! Time for afternoon classes" Nami sigh.

Both of you got up and walk away with the huge lunch box in Nami's hand (it's hers! You never bring lunch cuz she's the one who's bringing one!).

"This school is huge as usual" you murmur and walks down the stairs.

"Ahaha!" Nami giggled and slap your back playfully but her slap was strong enough to make you miss a step and... "UWWWWAAAAA!" you shout then...

You open you eyes to see who did you bump to, your lips feels sticky...

When you see a better view of what your doing you quickly yelp "GOMENASAI!" and stands up with a red face.

Want to know what were you doing? HAHAHAHA! Something! Okay, okay I'll tell you!

So... when you opened your eyes and get a good view of what your lips were doing... -drum roll- you were kissing Haruya!

When you stand up you could see some envious looks from the girls around you while Haruya still sits there on the floor with a shadow of pink in his cheeks.

Suzuno and Hiroto shortly came and helped him up.

"Gomenasai Haruya-sama!" you said and bow. Haruya look at you then surprisingly he pats your head "Maa...daijobou" he whispers and the three boys walked away from you.

Nami walks to you as you lift your head from bowing.

"That was quite a step!" she said awkwardly putting her arm on your shoulders "Saa! Let's go! We don't want this to be a huge rumor yes?" she said and both of you walks away.

"T-t-t-t-Th-Tha-That w-w-was embarrassing" you stuttered, your face still have a shadow of pink blush on your cheeks.

"Who cares? That was quite a step I told you!"

You frown "Why are you so relaxed Nami?" you ask looking at her face, still with the shadow of pink blush.

Nami giggles "Because for me that was normal! Don't you feel that too?" she asks back looking at you. You pulled a face and she laughs. "I mean your siblings right?! That might be his first kiss and he gave it to you; his sister!" she said.

"T-t-t-thou-Though he d-d-d-doesn't know" you stuttered.

"Who cares? When he knows that he'll realize that!".

"N-N-N-N-Nami! W-w-w-hy not l-l-l-ets go to the activity room again, I don't feel like going to class"

"Whatever you say (n/n)!".

Both of you turn around and walk towards the activity room again.

You exhale, a relieved exhale "Now I have to know what to do when the rumors spread!" you said.

"Mmmm..." Nami said and sits down on a chair "Why not we skip all the afternoon classes?" she suggests.

You turn to her "WHAT?!" you exclaim "SKIP ALL OF THEM?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!".

Nami look at you and chuckles "I might be crazy but we can always cheat from other students right?" she asks back.

"YOUR SO CRAZY!" you said and laughs "This is so you!".

Both you and Nami spend the whole afternoon classes there in the room. You guys laughed and talked all the time, it never stopped. You both never run out of topic. The laugh and talking stopped when the bell rings...

TRING! TRING! TRING!

"Oh boy!" Nami groans while making the chair she's sitting lean towards the wall "We have to face sensei now".

You look at her "T-t-t-t-thats why!" you stuttered "I don't want to stay here!".

Nami look at you and make a face "And oh please! Your the one who asked to come here in the first place!" she said and stands up "Well whatever! Lets sneak in the room when the sensei or the ones who're in cleaning duty went".

"B-b-b-but-" you started.

"No buts! We're going to sneak out! We'll make an excuse for this okay! Don't sweat it (n/n)!" she said.

You sigh "Fine!".

Both of went out of the room like spies, looking at the left and right then you guys walk to stairs. Careful not to make a little sound until you slip and you're ready to hear the usual 'THUMP!' you always hear until you feel someone is grabs your arm from behind. That 'someone' pulls you and got you in that 'someone''s arm.

You look at that 'someone' with surprise, when you get a clearer vision of who it was you yelp "GOMENASAI!" and push away from him and once again you are about to fall but he grabbed your arm.

"Accident prone as always" he teased, it's Suzuno Fuusuke!

"Suzuno-san!" you exclaim and bows "I am so sorry about everything and at the rooftop too!".

"Yea its alright" you can hear him say and you lift your head.

Nami runs to both of you "You okay (n/n)?" she asks.

"(N/n)?" Suzuno repeated making your face go POOF red "I-i-i-i-its my nickname" you squeak looking at the ground.

Suzuno smiles "Well anway (f/n)-chan and Nami here's your bags!" he said giving both of you your bags.

"Thanks a bunch!" Nami said and they both do the usual 'thanks' thing they do. First the high five then they do a fist 'thanks' after that they smile to each other. Which makes them look cute together.

"W-w-w-why did you bring our bags?" you ask.

Suzuno look away from Nami and look to you now "Cuz... I know your embarrassed after that 'thing'". He whistled "That was quite a kiss" he smirk making you blush again.

Nami punch his shoulder "Don't tease her Fuu-kun!" she said.

Suzuno chuckes "Yea I'm sorry (f/n)-chan!" he said and ruffles your hair. "See ya!" he walks downstairs.

"Oh! Fuu-kun check your cell later at night kay!" Nami said.

Suzuno just wave his hand disappeared in hall's shadow.

Nami turns to you "We gotta go too!" she said. You sulk then you look down.

Nami chuckles and pats your back "Let's go! You dont want to get scolded by Haruya-sama, no?" she asks.

You look at her "I forgot!" you exclaim "LETS GO!".

At Haruya's mansion...

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" you said and keep bowing and bowing wanting Haruya's forgiveness.

Haruya scratch the back of his head "Well... no worries for you being late and... 'that'" he said.

You lift your head "Arigatougozaimasu" you said and bow again.

Haruya look at you "Oh please stop bowing!" he said with an edge of irritation in his voice.

"Gomenasai!" you said and bow again.

Haruya ruffles your hair "It's okay! I'm not angry" he said then he look away from you "Because... it was an accident right?" he said with a slight blush on his cheeks

You nod with a blush on your cheeks.

"Make me a cocktail as your punishment!" Haruya said and walks away "I'm at the pool" he said.

"HAI!" you nod and run straight to the kitchen to make the cocktail for Haruya. _Haruy-sama... _you said to yourself. You smile while making the cocktail, without haste. You put one straw on the golden tray

You then put the glass (the cocktail glass) on a golden tray. You walk outside towards the pool.

There you find Haruya swimming. You walk towards him with the golden tray in your hands.

You sit at the edge of the swimming pool and he swims towards you.

"Haruya-sama here the cocktail you asked for" you said and put the golden tray down.

"(f/n) dont go just yet!" he said when you were about to leave.

You turn around "Are you sure?" you ask.

He nods.

He takes the glass of cocktail and the straw. He drinks it. You just sit there, not a word came out from your mouth but you still enjoy it because you finally get to be alone with your long lost brother. You stare at the swimming pool, looking at the water that moves back and forth, back and forth. The wind blows your hair as you close your eyes, enjoying this moment.

"(f/n)?" Haruya said and you open your eyes "Yes?".

He look away from you "here" he said giving you the cocktail's glass, you can see there's still some left.

You look at it "Yes?" you ask again.

"You can have it" he said not looking towards you.

You look at it "T-t-t-thank you" you said and accept the cocktail glass. Then you drink the rest of the cocktail's juice.

"(f/n) I'm sorry if I was too harsh and ignored you a lot" he said. You could see that he's blushing.

"No worries!" you said and put the glass on the golden tray.

He smirk and he suddenly pulls you.

You watch yourself as you splash to the swimming pool, you couldn't swim so you helplessly kick your feet and flap your arms like crazy.

Haruya pulls you and your face finally meets the surface "Haah..haaah...hahh" you breath in and out and in and out. "Haruya-sama what's that for?" you ask crossly. This is the first time your angry with him.

He chuckles "Just a punishment for being so slow!" he said.

You hold his arm "Just for your information... I can't swim!" you said and kick your legs like crazy again because your going to drown again.

He laughs and pulls you.

When you both got out of the swimming pool (finally) you collect all of your courage to confess to him that your his little sister.

Haruya was about to walk away when you shout "MATTE!".

He turns around to you as you take a deep breath and keep playing with the towel that is sitting on your shoulders "Watashi... watashi..." you begin "WATASHI WA ANATA NO IMOTODA!" you said with your eyes close.

You don't want to open your eyes because of his next reactions like he'll laugh at you or so. But surprisingly he pats your head "I know" he whisper.

You open your eyes, shocked "Nani?" you ask, trying to hear better because you might heard it wrong the first time.

"I knew you are my little sister" he repeats.

"H-H-Haruya-sama?" you ask looking at him.

He smiles "I knew that your my little sister since the time we met, I have this feeling that feels warm and nostalgic when we talked and shake hands. Oto-san called me and said that your my imoto at first I thought he was kidding btu then I realized that you... your aura surrounding you feels something like..."

"Oka-san?" you said.

He nods "Yep!".

"I guess Oka-san was right! We both knew all along that we were twins since we talked to each other" you whisper.

"From now on call me Haruya-Onii-san!" he said.

You nod "Yea!".

At school, Nami laughs a lot about you being pulled to the swimming pool and squels when you told the part that Haruya already knew it. "That's what I'm talking about!" she would say. You and Nami did get a full lecture from sensei too.

Suzuno sigh in relieve because he hates keeping secrets and Hiroto was shocked but then he smile and said "Omedeto".

Everyone at school was such at a shock to know that you and Haruya were twins all along. The kissing rumor died at the scene.

You and him get along well from that day on. You did learned something from this whole thing... That siblings would always feel a nostalgic feeling whenever they meet each other.

* * *

**Watashi wa anata no imotoda: I'm your little sister**

**Neko and Niky: HYAA! THAT WAS A BIG WORK!**

**Burn: *sigh in relieve* everything ended**

**IE Cast: That was almost too much!**

**Neko: But you know this is Plan B**

**Aki: Plan..B?**

**Niky: *nods* we have two plans for this but we decided to use Plan B cuz Plan A was too complicated!**

**Burn: *sigh* good**

**Neko: Too bad! Plan A would be a hit!**

**Gazel: Because...?**

**Niky: There will be a part that the reader and Gazel would 'pretend to date'**

**IE Cast: *fall anime style* **

**Neko and Niky: *giggles* Well sorry for all of ya if you were looking forward to Plan A!**

**Nami: *suddenly appears* Cuz Plan A would be more than a twist!**

**Neko, Niky, Nami and IE Cast: Review please!**


	4. Extra Story: How Many

**Thanks for those who review! LOVE YA ALL! **

**Burn: *sigh* Here we go again!**

**Neko and Niky: *pokes his cheek from either side* Your gonna get kissed~!**

**Nami: Just like Gazel!**

**IE Cast: Well well well... *sigh***

**Nami: I realized that Neko or Niky wrote that (f/n) is full name but it's actaully meant first name! Be sure to keep that in mind!**

**IE Cast: Whatever!**

**Neko and Niky: We'll do our own disclaimer now! *holds each other's hands* Neko and Niky doesn't own Inazuma Eleven!~ Enjoy!**

* * *

Extra Story: How Many 'Kisses' Did you Give?

It's been three weeks since the whole kissing incident thing happened and yes you became one of the Nagumo family members which means...yes! Your part of the rich family! You and stepmother get along well because of the interest you guys have on fashion. Oto-san and you improved your socializing. You did visit Oka-san's grave again last week and cried your eyes out, so did Haruya.

Right now, you and your Onii-san, Nagumo Haruya are having a little 'Tropical Feast' outside near the swimming pool. You're in your denim shorts and red t-shirt, its summer and it's hot! You both are relaxing yourselves, sitting on a mat.

"I'm gonna have avocado juice!" you order to a maid.

"I'm gonna have orange juice" Haruya said.

Your stepmother and father look at you both with pleasure. "Sure is nice to be siblings" stepmother said.

Oto-san nods "But better if they were lovers" he said.

"Ohohoho~! You!" stepmother said and kisses Oto-san.

Haruya closes your eyes with his hand "Don't look at them" he said and you nod.

"Little maiden your drink" a maid said and hands you your glass. You accept it "Thank you!" you said. The maid nodded.

"Master" another maid came and gives Haruya his drink. He accepts it "Thanks" he murmurs. Then both maids went away.

_Slurp! Slurp! Slurp!_ You drink your orange juice with a straw.

"Give me some" Haruya said nudging his elbow to your shoulder.

"I give mine you give yours!" you said and Haruya nods. You give him your orange juice and he gives you his avocado juice.

_Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! _You both drink the juices. Without realizing it you finished his juice. "Gomene Onii-san! I finished yours" you said showing him the empty glass.

He laughs "Same here!" he shows you your empty glass.

You both laugh.

A maid came with a tray and two bowls sitting on it. "Master and maiden some fruits" she said.

You take the first bowl and he takes the second bowl. You look at your bowl "Watermelons" you whisper.

"Mango" Haruya whispers.

"Forks?" the maid said and gives both of you a fork each.

You eat the watermelon but you're staring at the mango Haruya's eating.

He look at you "Want one?" he asks.

You nod.

"Say aaah!" he said.

You open your mouth wide "Aaahh".

He pokes a mango with his fork then he puts it in near your mouth. You bite it and the fork.

"Nice?" he asks looking at you.

You nod "Uh!".

You and Haruya are enjoying a nice eating time while three people are spying you both from above a tree.

"Why should I come?" a 'spy' groans to the other 'spy'.

"I'm keeping track of their 'kisses'" the other 'spy' replies.

"This is interesting! We'll see their surprised faces tomorrow!" another 'spy' said.

"Then why should I come?" the groaning 'spy' ask again.

"Shut up will you!" the other 'spy' said and pinches the groaning 'spy''s leg.

"That's shut you up for a bit!" the other 'spy' said and kept watching you and Haruya.

"You sure about this?" another 'spy' said (not the groaning one).

The other 'spy' nods "I just love siblings' love!".

After eating some mangoes and watermelons, you decided to head back to your room.

"Onii-san I'll head back to my room okay!" you said.

Haruya look at you "Why now?" he asks.

"Because it's getting late" you reply.

You turn your back and suddenly 'SPLASH!' water was thrown to you.

"OH!" you said in shock as you turn around to a grinning Haruya with a balier in his hand.

You grab the watering hose "Owh it's on!" you said and you turn the knob for the watering hose.

You both have such a water fight! Dousing each other with water and you both did douse water to your parents and they also went inside the water fight. Some maids got wet but they didn't do anything instead they said: "GOOD LUCK!".

You run to Haruya who is busy dousing the parents. You spray water to his face "HAHAHA! GET THAT!" you laughed.

Haruya walks to you and grabs the watering hose "GOTCHA!" he said.

"A-ow" you whisper because you know something will happen right about…now! He sprayed water to your face with the watering hose.

You, who couldn't see and somehow couldn't breathe pushes the watering hose away and bury your face on his shirt.

"Huff….huff…..huff" you tried to breath. "(f/n) you okay?" he asks.

You look up to his face and nodded "Yea…huff…I'm fine" you said pushing away from him.

He give you his back "Here" he said.

"huh?"

"Piggy back ride"

"um…"

"It's alright! It's my punishment!" he said.

You walk some steps backwards then run to him and hugs him from the back. Not really hug because your arms are around his neck and your feet are trying to hold on to him. Good thing his arms support you, now you're sitting on his arms.

"Yosh! Lets race!" he cheers and begins to run.

You hold on tight "Careful Onii-san!" you said closing your eyes.

He then stops "Want to go for a swim again?" he asks.

"Huh?" you ask and open your eyes to find you and him looking down on the swimming pool's reflection. "Oh no" you said but before you can say anything he jumps!

You both splash and again you can't swim so you kick your feet crazily with your eyes closed and flapping your arms too.

A hand pulls you up. You hug whoever it is.

"hah…hah…hah…huff…" you tried to breath in and out in and out.

"You sure are a klutz!" a voice said. When you open your eyes you saw a face with a cheeky smile it all belongs to; Nagumo Haruya. Your Onii-san.

You smile "Whatever!".

Right now you're in your room drying your hair.

You put the towel on your bed as you lay on your bed, thinking it was fun today. Having a water fight. You close your eyes and begin to sleep.

_Cring! Cring!_

"mmmm….."

_Cring! Cring!_

"Damare!"

_Cring! Cring!_

"Alright alright! You win!" you said and turn off the alarm clock beside your bed. You sit up "School…" you murmur sleepily.

You take a 1 minute shower, change to school uniform, prepare your bag and open the curtain of your bedroom letting the sunshine shin through the window to your bedroom.

You run downstairs and as usual miss a step and prepared to hear the usual 'THUMP!' you used to hear when a hand suddenly grab your arm saving you from the fall.

"Try not to run!" the voice said you look behind you to see Haruya "Gomenasai Haruya-onii-san!" you said.

Both of you walked downstairs and eat breakfast.

"Give me your eggs (f/n)!" Haruya said.

"Then give me some of your noodles!" you said.

"Okay". Both of you trade food again.

"Ittekimasu!" both of you said in unision and head out the door.

"ittarashaii!" the maids said.

When you arrive at school and as usual both of you are surrounded by girls. Suzuno, Hiroto and Nami walks up to the two of you.

The five of you are now like a group, hanging out every single day.

TRING! TRING! Homeroom classes will be starting now. You sit in your place.

Classes are normal to you now, they're not too much or too less. There is always laughter and talks in every class but never was it silent, unless of course if it was in a serious mood.

TRING! The bell rang signaling every single student and teacher that it is lunch time.

"Let's go!" Nami said grabbing your hand as both of you are heading to the 'usual place' you know! The Activity Room! How can you forget that?!

You both open the door and are surprised to see three familiar figures sitting.

"Hiroto! Fuusuke! Haruya!" Nami exclaim and she suddenly hugs them three "Aww! You guys are kind enough to eat with us!" she said.

You could see that the three of them are suffocating.

"M-maa! Nami lets food!" you said making Nami let the three of them go and sits down on a chair.

"Itadakimasu~!" the five of you said in unison and begin to eat.

"Youw knouw wie saiyw shomthinkg intewrestinkg" Nami said, food talking.

"Chew swallow then talk!" Suzuno said.

Nami chew her food, swallowed it then said "You know we saw something interesting yesterday!".

You look at her with full intention face "What?" you ask.

"You!" she said pointing to you.

"M-m-m-me?!" You ask pointing to yourself.

"Yea!" Nami said "We saw your water fight!" the two last words made you choke and made Haruya spat water to the floor. Hiroto pats your back

"You saw everything?!" you both ask in unison and misbelieve.

Hiroto, Suzuno and Nami nodded "Yep!" they said.

"Fuu-kun?!" you ask pleadingly looking at Suzuno, he gulps "N-Nami forced me" he said.

"Hiroto-kun?" you ask with teary eyes looking at him. "Just like Suzuno said… Nami forced us" he said.

"NAMI?!" you ask with puppy eyes. She laughs "Alright! Alright! Jeez! We won't tell anyone!".

TRING! TRING! Goes the bell.

"Well let's go!" Hiroto said.

All of you went out of the room.

When you were about to sit down, Haruya pokes your shoulder.

You turn to him "Nani Haruya-onii-san?" you ask.

"I forgot my water bottle" he explains you quickly understand him and gives him yours "Here" you said.

He smiled "Thanks!" and he drank half of it. He gives it back to you.

"Alright! Afternoon classes is starting so sit down!" sensei orders making everyone who's standing, sit and making the one's who're talking shut up.

TRING! TRING! TRING!

"Uwaah!" Nami said and stretch her arms "That was too much!".

Hiroto chuckles "It was normal Nami-san".

"Drop the 'san' and don't even think of calling me with 'chan'!" Nami snaps.

"You guys do kiss a lot didn't you?!" she said turning to you and Haruya, who are just discussing about the homework.

"What?" you ask.

"You both did too much indirect kiss! Or what kiss was it….?" Nami said.

Suzuno frowns "You were right Nami!" he said.

"Kiss?" you echoed "We never! Okay maybe that once with the incident" you corrected "But we never!".

"Just after the bell rang, Haruya drinks from the same bottle as you!" Nami smirks and stands up.

"Oh please!" you said "Even if we did really kissed I wouldn't mind doing it with my own brother!". Opps! Your tongue slipped!

"What was that?" Nami, Hiroto and Suzuno asked in sync.

"N-n-n-nevermind!" you said "L-l-lets go onii-san!" you pulled Haruya's arm and both of you run out of the classroom leaving the three behind.

"Did you heard that?" Suzuno asked with a smirk.

"Yea…!" Nami and Hiroto said as the three of them high five "Mission accomplish!".

While you…

"Did I heard wrong or what?" Haruya asks after the long silence in the limousine.

"W-w-what?" you ask feeling yourself going tomato red.

"You said 'Even if we kissed I wouldn't mind doing it with my own brother'" Haruya said.

You go POOF! Redder than ever!

"Y-y-y-yea" you said.

He smiled "I'm glad".

You look at him "But keep it a secret!" you said and kiss his cheek. Now it's Haruya's turn to go red.

"Hahaha! Onii-san you look cute!" You teased. "S-s-s-shut up!" he snapped.

"But really! I'll give more than just one kiss to my own brother!" you giggle and hugs him. The driver smiled, seeing the two of you getting along so well now.

* * *

**Neko and Niky: So? How did it go?**

**Burn: Nice...?**

**Neko: Good!**

**Nami: *sigh***

**Neko and Niky: *turns to IE Cast* Who's next?**

**IE Cast: *gulps***

**Neko: We already decided though! *winks***

**IE Cast: *sigh in relieve* **

**Niky: Dont just go 'ah...!' Cuz the next victim did say something at the first chap!**

**Nami: Have fun guessing minna-san! Ja ne~!**

**Neko and Niky: Sorry for the grammar error or so...Anyways REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. I am the Best NOT!

**Neko and Niky: Thanks for the reviews! Lalalala LA! *jumps* Lalalalala LA! *jumps* lalalala LA!*dances and jumps up and down***

**Kazemaru: Whats wrong with them?**

**Nami: You know... yesterday they had a feast!**

**Kazemaru: So?**

**Nami: They're all hyped up!**

**Kazemaru: ? What did they ate?**

**Nami: Owh... just a plate of rice, four or five small chickens, four nuggets, one banana bread, an ice cream, 2 tacos, one large lemon juice (and they finished it) and one chocolate pudding...**

**Kazemaru: Wow! That's a lot!**

**Nami: Yea.. I know but they're still skinny and not fat! Look at them!**

**IE Cast: *looks at them, they're still dancing and jumping then nods* They sure still look skinny!  
**

**Gouenji: *face palm* Seriously! Nami you should've stopped them!**

**Nami: Nah! Instead I joined their feast too!**

**Kazemaru: *sigh***

**Neko and Niky: Saa! Kazemaru be ready to get a slap!**

**Kazemaru: *gulps, turns to you* P-p-please be soft to me!**

**Nami: NOT!**

**Kazemaru: Hey!**

**Gouenji: Neko and Niky doesn't own Inazuma Eleven! Enjoy guys!  
**

* * *

I am the Best...NOT!

Kazemaru Ichirouta

"He's better than his sister"

"He's faster… She can't compete with him, no way!"

"She's too uptight and gets angry pretty fast"

"She's stubborn, never listen"

"She lies… She's nowhere near better to her brother! I rather pick her brother"

Those words that came out of some students in your school as you walk down the hall and feel irritated with every single word they say. Yes, you're being compared to your Onii-chan Ichirouta.

You have nobody to talk with… your friendless. No one likes to get near you or they would get a deadly glare from you. You just transferred here to Raimon Junior High and you decided to get a new life out of your shell but then… you screwed up. Here's a little flashback:

_*flashback starts*_

"_(f/n)-chan? Can you do something for me?" the sensei asked._

_You nodded "Yes sensei what can I do for you?" you ask._

_Sensei points to a mountain packed textbooks "Can you help me getting these to the staff room?" she asks._

_You gulp "S-s-sure"._

_You then carry everything out of the classroom. _

_When you were just a little close to the staff room somebody was about to push you. You yelled "HEY! NO PUSHING! GET OUTTA MY WAY!". That 'someone' seems scared bump the wall because you push him/her instead. You're indeed strong and you didn't even apologize for doing that.  
_

_You got stare by other students who were just walking by._

_The next day you got ignored and avoided just because of that little incident._

_*flashback ends*_

Then all of those rumors came to life and one by one they all started to annoy you like crazy!

You look scary for some reasons… how to say it? When you wake up your hair was all sticking up at every direction. Under your eyes there's this black circle there for some reasons. Though all of the bad factors your skin tone is light.

You sigh again burying your hands deeper to your pockets; you hate skirts and prefer trousers.

You went upstairs to the rooftop. Fresh breezy wind and golden sunlight meets with you as you breathe in deeply.

You look around, nobody's there which makes it perfect for you.

You sit on a shady place relaxing and without realizing it you fell asleep.

"HEY! WAKE UP!" you heard someone said.

"Five…more minutes…" you moan.

"Kazemaru (f/n)!" the voice called and you quickly open your eyes. There in front of you a girl with auburn hair and golden eyes. Her eyes are bright golden, just like when the sun rises.

"Yes?" you ask rubbing your eyes.

The girl seems surprised but then she smiles "You like the rooftop don't you?" she asks and sits next to you.

"Yea" you nodded as the girl's smile grew "Me too!" she said "This place is so free from all those shadows down in the hallway".

She then stands up and spins and twirls around with her arms wide open like a little kid. The wind blows her hair playfully as she sings a little rhythm "The little girl spins and twirls. The little girl soon disappears, from this little world of shadows…" you could hear her say those words.

"The little girl hates this world to be compared and judged by each other,

To be teased for no reason,

To be hated by stupid reasons,

To be fake loved by her parents,

And to be laughed for unfunny reasons,

The little girl never knew that there was a little light of hope

A faint light that shone in the darkness,

The little girl embraces the light and so she sees a clearer world

That sadness and happiness lives together and this is what they call 'to live'

And she soon appears

In this world again to live" she sings.

You look at her confuse "I never heard that song before" you mutter loud enough for her to hear you.

The girl stopped twirling and spinning "My mother always sings for me this little song-rhythm when I feel insecure, scared or terrified" she said "This world is filled with darkness but lights of hope always shine in the darkness". The wind blows her hair again as if it's agreeing with her statement.

You look at her _She's so mysterious! _You said to yourself "Who are you?" you ask.

The girl walks to you and gives you her hand "Yoriko Nami desu~! I just happen to come to the rooftop!" she said. You both shake hands.

"How do you know my name?" you ask.

Nami flinches "B-b-b-because…" she begins, you look at her with a complex face. She turns around giving you her back "Well whatever! You're popular here anyways!" she said.

_Yea popular for being like a bully _you said to yourself as you roll your eyes.

Nami turns to face you "(f/n)! Let's skip afternoon classes shall we?" she asks.

You look at her, blinking your eyes several times then when you realize she's asking a stupid question… "You serious?" you ask looking at her from head to toe. Well… she doesn't look like those smarty pants kids, she doesn't look neat either because of her somehow messy hair and her socks; one longer one shorter and she doesn't look like one of those bullies either.

"Yea I'm sure! I like to skip classes and have fun instead!" Nami replies "I don't mind skipping and at least we can be… friends right?" she said.

You look at her your eyes widened _Did she just say 'friends'?! _You asked yourself. You run to her and shook her by the collar of her uniform. "Did you just say 'friends'?" you ask.

Nami who look like she gets this more than one time and she didn't mind at all. She smiled "Un! Lets be friends eh? (n/n)?" she said.

You put her down and hug her tight "Thanks a lot! Thank goodness someone's my friend! Oh kamisama! You saved my live here!" you said and cry.

Nami hugs you back then pats your back "Shall I tell you something?" she asks.

You sniff "What?" you ask "Well tell me anything my first friend Nami!" you said.

"If you hate being compared and judged by people… then stop comparing yourself with others and judging them too" Nami whispers which made you confuse there for a second.

"You don't need to runaway (n/n)… You just have to face it and then embrace the light! Like how the little girl did!" Nami continued.

You cry again "Now… my first friend is giving me advice for my live! Ohh… I'm so happy! _Sniff_" you sob.

Nami pats your back, still hugging you "It's okay" she whispers "You'll get out of your shell…not far from now" she then looks at the sky which turns bluer.

After you finished crying. Both of you sit and talk to each other. Both of you share some experiences in your lives, giggled, laughed and talked away.

TRING! TRING! TRING! The bell rang signaling everyone in the school to go home and club activities will be starting.

"You go to a club?" Nami asks.

You shrug "Well no… nobody wants me either" and you lean towards the wall behind you, looking at the sky.

"Well I want you" Nami said and ruffles your hair "You sure are an interesting girl!" she adds then smiles.

You both stayed on the rooftop for some more time.

"A-ow!" you said looking at your watch "My mum's gonna get angry if I don't go home now!" you said and begin to panic.

Nami look at you "Me too… Before the sun sets I need to take Yukko for a walk and tour" she said.

You look at her "You have a sister?" you ask.

Nami shook her head "No… She's my half cousin and she lives with me!" Nami replies.

"Oh" you said and gets up "Well I gotta go!". Nami nods her head "Okay!" she said.

Before you open the rooftop door you turn to her "You sure you wanna stay here longer?" you ask.

Nami nods then waves her hand "Bye!".

You open the door and then run off. Run down the stairs, down to the first floor. Hurried to your classroom, grab your bag and run, run again to your house.

_Wonder how Nami is…_ You thought _She sure is a mysterious girl! _

With your bag in one of your hand you raced off to your house. Running faster and faster by every single second.

You run towards your home "Almost..!" you whisper as you run closer "Yes!" you said and bust the door open "TADAIMA!" you shout.

Your mother who was just preparing dinner almost jump out of her skin. She turns around to you with her hands on her hips "(f/n)?! What do you think your surprising me for?!" she demands with a cross face.

You can't help but giggle when you see your mother's crossed face.

"What's so funny?!" she asks.

"Nah nothing mum!" you said "I just thought I was late for dinner".

She turns around "Well you're halfway late" she said and walks to the kitchen.

"Hey! (f/n)! Okaeri!" your Onii-chan greets you walking down the stairs.

You look at him changing your face from brighten to darkened "Yeah… I'm back" you said.

"Well you're grumpy as always" Ichirouta said "But I'm surprised! Why are you late?" he asks.

Now that question hits the spot! "W-w-well I got trouble again!" you said and walks to the stairs.

Ichirouta turns to you "And all of your sensei said you weren't at afternoon classes… Were you alright?" he asks with a worried look.

You look at him, surprised. He, who you're always compared to, He, who you wished wasn't here. He, who just made your whole life go… to a chaos! Now… he's here asking a question, with a worried look when he shouldn't be since you know that everyone prefers him instead of you and that everyone doesn't care about you.

You look at him as anger begins to boil inside of you. You look away from him "AS IF YOU CARE!" you yelled and stomp up the stairs, angrily.

You went to your room and swing the door close loudly then you throw your bag to the wall and jump to your bed, burying your face on your pillow.

"Are you okay Ichi?" you can hear your mother asked that.

"Yea… I'm fine" Ichirouta answered.

"Sometimes I get worried for her… She now looks grumpy every time she arrived home as if she had been bullied" your mother said with a worry tone.

"I know mum… And there is this rumor at school going on that (f/n) bullied someone" Ichirouta explains.

"Nani?! Of course that not true!" your mother quickly snap "(f/n) is my girl! And she never did that!" she adds.

"Oh please I did that" you whisper to your pillow "And believe me that you guys don't want me to explain everything".

You then turn around, looking at the ceiling as you brainstorm.

Why does Ichi have to care for you? He who ruined your whole life… but still you have a side inside of you that pitied him and you somehow agreed to that side.

But another side said that it was his fault in the first place because he's much better than you.

Then the first side protested: _"Wasn't it you who caused the rumor? Pushing that poor girl and didn't say sorry later…?" _

That question made you realized that too. It was your fault that you pushed the girl, it was your fault causing the girl to hurt and it was your fault that made the rumor. But still why? Why are you compared to him?! WHY?! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE COMPARED AND JUDGED AT THE SAME TIME?! WHY?!

This time the second part of you wins in victory but the first half isn't giving up either. _"Why don't you apologize to the girl that you bumped? And with that… you both of will become friends and the rumor will soon die out right?"_.

You think about that for a second "Maybe" you whispered. Now is the victory for the first half of you. You poke your cheek with your index finger still thinking. "Yea! I'll do that! But who to ask? I mean everyone at class is now scared of me and doesn't want me…" you whisper.

"_Why… To Nami of course! She wants you didn't she not say that?"_

You nod with delight "Un!". So it was settled that you would ask Nami when you arrive at school.

You changed your clothes and went downstairs to eat dinner with a happy face sticking to you.

"She's happy" Ichirouta whispers to mother.

Mother smiles as you take a plate with food and begin to eat it "Yea… quite a rare sight right Ichi? Let her enjoy that!" she whispers back and eats again.

Ichirouta nods and poke another steak into his mouth wondering why are you so happy today?

Next day at school…

You walked up the hallway as usual as the rumor, again fill the room when you walked in but you ignored it because you're in happy mood to meet Nami again.

When you get to your class and sits in your place, you begin to wonder… _In which year is Nami in? _You asked to yourself _well! I'll just meet her up at the rooftop at lunch time!_

When the homeroom classes starts and everyone begins to study you keep on glancing at the clock, wishing that time would go faster. Wishing that lunch time will come soon.

And so it did… TRING!

"YOHO! LUNCH!" you cheer as the bell goes making all your classmates look at you.

You awkwardly said "I-I mean lunch time yea!". You get your lunch box and run out of the room to the rooftop.

When you open the door…

A girl sitting on the balustrade turns her head around as the wind blows her auburn long hair "Owh! (n/n)-chan!" she said.

_Whoa! _You thought for a moment _She was actually pretty beautiful! _

"You came!" Nami said and stands on the balustrade making you panic and runs to her "Watch out Nami! You're going to fall!" you said waving your hands like crazy as you sweat dropped, like crazy too. _GOD! They should put steel nets in the rooftop instead of a balustrade! GOD NAMI! YOU'RE CRAZY! _You shout in your head.

Nami smiles and jumps down to the hard concrete floor "Don't worry I won't fall!" she said and smiles.

You sigh in relieve "That was crazy for some reasons!" you exclaim and made Nami laugh.

"What's so funny?" you ask looking confuse.

"You do have such a caring part don't you?" Nami teases and sit on the ground "Come on! Let's eat!" she said.

You sit down in the opposite direction of her and both of you begin to eat.

"Nami…" you said and Nami look up from her food "Whpatt?" she asks with her mouth full.

You laugh at how funny she looked and she laugh along.

"Do you always talk while eating?" you ask.

She poke another sushi in her mouth "I gwueeissh" she replies and you laugh again.

"Well that wasn't the question I wanted to ask first! But firstly: CHEW, SWALLOW THEN TALK!" you said.

Nami chewed her food, swallowed it then ask "What is it then?".

"Do you know the girl I pushed?" you ask.

Nami choke there. You lean forward and pat her back "You alright?" you ask.

Nami nod "Well first I want to ask you something" she said.

"What?" now's your turn to be asked?

"Why do you want to meet the girl that you just pushed?" she asks.

"Because I want to apologize"

"For what?"

"For being such a stupid pushy! I get the feeling when your been pushed too!"

"Why?"

"I just want to…" you said and sigh but it made you difficult to answer this question. "I want the rumor to end!" you said at last.

Nami nods as she listens to your replies looking at her food.

"What else?" you ask.

Nami shook her head "Your forgiven" she murmurs.

"You're what?" you ask.

"Forgiven!" Nami said and looks up to you "I am the girl you pushed" she said.

Those last words feel like it stabbed you in the heart. She was the one who talked to you since nobody talked to you before. She was the one who decided to be friends with you, she was the one who you just pushed and…and… and she FORGIVED YOU?! FOR SUCH A STUPID REASON?! No way in the world is someone doing all of that and would forgive you for such a stupid reason right?!

"Y-y-you…" you said as tears stream down your eyes "You just forgave me?! For such a stupid reason?!" you said.

Nami smiles "I know how it feels to be teased and ignored by the world" she said "The little girl does too" she adds and walks to you.

"B-b-b-but!" you said and you cover your face with your hands not wanting to show your crying face to your friend.

"Hey it's okay!" Nami said and hugs you "Just like they say 'A friend is someone you need a shoulder to cry on'" she whispers and you burst to tears.

_OH WHY OH WHY?! AM I THIS STUPID?! OF COURSE I WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH HER! NAMI! NOT BECAUSE TO END THE RUMOR BUT BECAUSE I REALLY REALLY REALLY WANT TO BE HER FRIEND! _You said to yourself and you hug Nami.

"There there" Nami said and pats your back. The wind blows yours' and Nami's hair with a beautiful sound of 'swish' as if it's singing with delight that you both are now friends…being a true friend that is.

"Nami" you said as you push her back a little "Why do you keep mentioning 'the little girl'?" you ask.

She smiles "Because we all are her" she said and helps you stand up "We're the entire little girl! We're all stuck up sometimes… feeling insecure or so… wishing we would just disappear or sometimes wishing everyone would just disappear!" she explains.

You giggle "Nami you really are mysterious!" you said.

"Hey!" Nami said and both of you laugh again, for no reason.

TRING! TRING! The bell rings, afternoon classes will begin soon.

"Let's go (n/n)!" Nami said and both of you walk head downstairs to your own classes.

TRING! TRING! TRING! There goes the home time bell.

You stretch your arms and yawn "Hauh…". You pack your stuff into your bag and begin to clean the class. You're in cleaning duty today by yourself since nobody wants to be your partner.

"Um… (f/n)-san?" a voice said and you turn around from the board, you look at a figure standing in front of you.

"Nani?" you ask.

The figure is a girl with dark green hair "Um… Are you Kazemaru's sister?" she asks.

You nod "Hai! What is it?" you ask.

The girl smiles "We want you to come to the soccer club!" she said.

"For?" you ask with a not-so-sure face.

"For seeing your brother of course! Your brother wants you to come!" she said "And the name's Aki!".

You turn around and continue to rub the board again "Sorry but I got a friend to meet" you said stubbornly "Let him do his things I don't like seeing my brother" you whisper but Aki could hear it.

"Why?" she asks.

You turn around facing her again "Why? Isn't it clear?! We are always compared and judged by other people!" you reply.

Aki look at you with a pity look "Why are you so troubled by that?" she asks.

"Because…" you said and bang the teacher's desk with your hands "PEOPLE ALWAYS THINK HE'S BETTER!" you shout.

Aki jump "I-I-I'm sorry for making you angry" she said.

You turn around and continue to erase the board "Don't be" you murmur.

"M-m-maa… gomenasai" Aki said and bows "and sumimasen!" and with that Aki left you.

You sigh and continue to clean the class.

After you have finished everything you take your bag and went out the class.

When you were just about to go out the gates you heard someone said: "Why are you friends with her?!" that voice is so harsh. You thought it was a bully and decided to take a look of who they're bulling.

You walk to the garden and there in a small alleyway you find two bullies bulling someone but you can't see who because they're blocking your view.

"WHY ARE YOU FRIENDS WITH HER?!" one of the bully asks.  
"B-BECAUSE I WANT TO!" the victim replies. The voice sounds familiar to you.

"OH PLEASE! YORIKO NAMI WHY?!" said the other bully and shook the victim hard.

You widen your eyes _THE VICTIM IS NAMI! _You said to yourself. You want to save her but you want to watch what they will do to Nami.

"YOU FREAKIN BULLIES THINK YOU CAN HURT ME?!" Nami shouts and begins to kick and punch the bullies.

The bullies tried to dodge or block her punch and kicks but Nami is quicker and with her skateboard on her feet she safely went out of the alleyway. "IN YOUR FACE!" she exclaims and rolls away. (Get it?! Rolls away?! She's a using a skateboard! Sorry if it wasn't funny).

You run up to her "DUDE THAT WAS AWESOME!" you said. Both of you high five.

"Good thing you were only watching or else I would kick you!" Nami said and both of you laugh.

"Why did they bully you?" you ask after the short laugh.

"Because…" she started but she looks like she's afraid of answering.

"Because…?" you repeat.  
"Because they ask me why am I friends with you" Nami answers with her head hanging low.

Your eyes widen _Of course! No wonder! The bullies hate me! Nami is forced to be fighting with them! Why oh why do the days keep getting worse and worse?!_

You also hang your head low.

"B-b-but of course I am not troubled being friends with you!" Nami said shaking her head "I'm fine with you!" she adds with a soft tone.

Your eyes feels like its prickling with tears "Yea whatever!" you murmur and runs off.

"WAIT!" Nami shouts but you don't want to go to her or you wait because you don't want her to see your crying face. You don't want her to pity you anymore…Because it's clear for you. That your brother is better! He's the best! You are nothing but a sister of his that cannot surpass him!

You run off but somewhere near the gates a figure stops you.

"Where are you going?" the figure asks, its Ichirouta!

"…." You didn't say anything and your head is hanging low.

"Why did you scare Aki? WHY WOULD YOU?!" you could hear him say that "AKI WAS ALL PALE IN THE FACE WHEN SHE RETURNED!".

_GET OUTTA MY WAY! _You shout to yourself but you cannot say the words.

"WHY WOULD YOU?!" Ichirouta asks half screaming "I'm ashamed of you" he murmurs.

Your eyes widen, again… Your even judged and compared by your own brother! No wonder! He should've just comfort you instead of asking those stupid questions… _YOU FREAKIN BROTHER WHO DOESN'T EVEN KEEP AN EYE ON HIS SISTER! _

And with that you slap his face.

You hang your head low again. "(N/N)!" a voice called from your behind, you recognize it… its Nami.

Ichirouta touch the place where you slapped him, now its bright red.

"D-d-d-don't come near me Nami!" you said with a shaky voice and your head is still hanging low.

Nami ignored that and come closer. "I SAID DON'T!" you shout at her and she stops.

You raise your head and look at her "Please! Just leave me alone already!" you said with tears flowing down your cheeks and you run off.

The sky becomes grey. Nami walks closer to Ichirouta and pats his shoulder for comfort. "(f/n)" Nami whispers and look at the sky "The world's crying for you" she whispers.

"What?" Ichirouta asks and turns to Nami. Nami had a sad expression on her face.

"You don't know anything Ichi-kun" Nami said "Now… (f/n) will lose sight of the little light and she soon will be swallowed by darkness".

Ichirouta looks at her "WHY?!" he asks and snaps her hand from his shoulder.

Nami shook her head "You don't know anything… that's why…" she said "Didn't Aki tell you that Nami was also scared because she was always compared and judge by others…being compared by you?" Nami asks pointing to him.

Ichirouta look at her with a shock and sad expression mixed together "S-s-so that's why" he whispers.

Nami nods and smiles "Go to her!" she said and push him towards the gates "Go to her if you really love her, your own sister!".

Ichirouta nods and runs out of the school gates.

Rain pours down from the sky to the Earth and on Ichirouta too as he run but he didn't care…because he wants his sister back to normal!

While you…

You run and run nonstop then you finally reach the riverbank.

You sit under a tree and cried there.

You cried and cried thinking how stupid your brother were, thinking how stupid you were and thinking of… WHY DID YOU SLAP YOUR OWN BROTHER?!

Your eyes become soar from crying and your eyes…it becomes lifeless every time you shed a tear.

Instead of crying you decided to sing the rhythm-song that Nami singed.

"The little girl spins and twirls. The little girl soon disappears, from this little world of shadows…

The little girl hates this world to be compared and judged by each other,

To be teased for no reason,

To be hated by stupid reasons,

To be fake loved by her parents,

And to be laughed for unfunny reasons" you sing while thinking about what you've done so far, was so not good. _I want to disappear like her too! And maybe he'll not even forgive me! _You said to yourself.

When you were just going to continue a voice called "(F/N)!".

You look at the owner of the voice "I-I-Ichi?" you said in disbelief. _Why's he here?_ You ask yourself.

Ichirouta runs to you and suddenly warps his arms around you.

_EHHH?!_ You ask yourself in disbelief. Your brother is here…hugging you! After you just slapped him on the face!

"Gomenasai…(f/n)" you can hear Ichirouta said that.

"Nazedesu ka?" you ask and warp your arms around him too.

"B-b-b-because" he stuttered "I didn't know you were suffering all along" he said and hugs you tighter.

You smile thinking_ Finally! He realized!_

"No worries" you said.

"Why?" he asks.

You giggle "You just realized it so it's fine!" you said.

You both stop hugging and laugh.

"Arre…?" you said and look up at the sky "The rain stopped!" you exclaim as the sky brightens and you saw a rainbow.

"Ichi! Mitemite! A rainbow!" you said and points to the rainbow in the sky.

Ichirouta looks at it "Yea… its beautiful right?" he asks and both of you keep staring at the rainbow.

You stands up, still looking at the rainbow.

You decided to continue singing that rhythm-song "The little girl never knew that there was a little light of hope

A faint light that shone in the darkness,

The little girl embraces the light and so she sees a clearer world

That sadness and happiness lives together and this is what they call 'to live'

And she soon appears

In this world again to live!" you sang.

Ichirouta looks at you "What's that song about?" he asks and stands up.

"About me!" you said and turn around facing him.

_Ano ne… I just realized one thing. Ichi is my onii-chan and I can call him that… Ichi-onii-chan sure knows how to comfort me! I dont really care if he's better or the best cuz I ain't gonna lose to him! And he sure is always in time for a cute scenario like right now! Looking at the rainbow…with my own onii-chan right by my side… I'll never forget this day! _You said to yourself and grabs Ichi's hand "Come on onii-chan! Lets go home!" you said.

"Un!" and so both of you run up from the riverbank and runs home.

Two figures were watching everything, one is tall and one is short.

"Nami-onee-san… Is that the girl that you were just talking about?" the little one said looking up at the taller one.

The taller one appears to be Nami nods "I told you Yukko! That everyone feels insecure, scared and frightened".

"Nami-onee-san… You also said we're all the little girl" Yukko said.

Nami nods and carry Yukko on her shoulders "As long as we live the little girl lives inside of us" she said.

Yukko smiles "Nami-onee-san… look a rainbow!" Yukko said and points to a rainbow in the sky.

Nami look at it "Just as they used to say 'Everyone wants happiness no one wants pain but you can't have a rainbow without a little rain'".

* * *

**Nazedesu ka? = Why?  
**

**Mitemite = Look look!**

**Neko: We know...we know! That quote is old!**

**Niky: And we know that little rhythm-song is not nice...**

**Kazemaru: It's okay guys! I somehow liked it!**

**Neko and Niky: *turns around to him with teary eyes* REALLY?**

**Kazemaru: Yeah really!**

**Nami: I just love siblings love!**

**Kidou: And what's Yukko doing there?**

**Nami: I teach her those kids of stuff!**

**Kidou: ppffftt! *laughs***

**Nami: HEY!**

**Kidou: For a lively type of girl you sure are very quote-ful!**

**Nami: Yea yea!**

**Neko and Niky: Review please~!**


	6. Extra Story: Let's Race!

**Neko and Niky: Hi minna-san~!**

**Neko: Gomenasai! We didn't post this yesterday!**

**Niky: Due to some reasons!**

**Kazemaru: Like what?**

**Neko: Oh! I don't know! *acts dumb* NOT! *serious* We always have events coming up at summer, annoying sisters are disturbing our work!**

**Niky: And... because we don't have much inspiration!**

**Neko: But trust me! We'll try updating early!**

**Kazemaru: Yea...right! *rolls his eyes***

**Neko and Niky: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!**

**Nami: *stands in the middle of them* Maa! Stop guys! Kidou-kun! Do the disclaimer please!**

**Kidou: *sighs* Alright! Neko and Niky doesn't own Inazuma Eleven! Just Nami!**

**Nami: *feels a little irritated by his tone* Was that an insult or compliment?!**

**IE Cast (excluding Kazemaru and Kidou): *sighs*Ignore them people! Just read! Enjoy~!**

* * *

Extra Story: Let's Race!

"Hahaha!" you could hear the sound of laughter from a group of your classmate that is eating in class.

You smile to them _Guess some people's lives are better than mine! No dilemma! _

You get your lunch box and head outside to the rooftop.

There you find Nami sitting on the balustrade (again).

"Hey Nami!" you said trying to calm down from panicking again that Nami might fall.

Nami turns around "Owh hi (n/n)!" she said and stands up on the balustrade. She's indeed crazy!

Now your calm-o-meter just burst its bubble and you run to her "NAMI GET DOWN! YOU'RE CRAZY! YOU'LL FALL FOR GOD'S SAKE!" you said half shouting.

Nami puts her hands on your shoulders. She jumps from the balustrade and you could see that she was doing a flip! You watched everything with awe.

You turn around as her feet lands on the hard concrete ground. "TA DA~!" she said and bows "Thank you very much!" she said.

"You!" you breathed and Nami closes her ears, she know what'll you do next "YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!" you shout at her.

Nami waves her hand "Gomen Gomen!" she said and gives your back a playful but strong pat.

_OW!_ You shout inside of you but you don't want to shout to her because she is stronger than you! She's strong, tomboy and the flamboyant type! You clearly don't want to mess with her!

"Lets food!" Nami cheer and sits down on the hard concrete floor.

"Ow…" she said.

"It's concrete darling!" you said.

"Okay…" Nami said "Lets food!" she pulls your arm and you sit down in the opposite direction of her, as usual.

"Hey!" You snap as you sit down. Nami grins "Come on! You're slow!" she said.

"Don't you ever want a boyfriend?" you ask and Nami choke when you just say that.

"Like hell would I want!" Nami replies "Do you?" she asks back.

"Well…" you begin and there's a long silence "maybe…?" you said that made Nami fall anime style.

"Just eat! Talking about boys is no fun" Nami said pointing to your obento.

"Why?" you ask and begin to eat your obento.

"Cause..." Nami begins "Boys suck. They fall for girls that are pretty only. They never know anything about the world; I say girls are better than boys! We already knew what this world's about!" Nami explains.

"But not Ichi-onii-chan!" you pout.

"Right!" Nami said pointing her chopsticks to you.

"I'll have to admit some boys are clever!" Nami said and eats again "Aeneidpht shopmhe girlsz aire dhumbph" she adds with food in her mouth.

You laugh because of how funny she looks.

At soccer practice…

"IKKE ONII-CHAN!" you cheer as you watch Raimon play.

"You're always so hyped up!" Aki said and sits next to you on the bench.

You look at her "Well you can say we both make-up!" you said.

After all the dramas (at the last chapter) you and Ichi are more open to each other. You stop being so grumpy. You also apologized to Aki for being so harsh and scared the hell out of her before.

Aki smiles "And both of you resolved your misunderstanding yes?" she guess.

You grin "You can say!".

"AKI! (F/N)! COME HERE!" Haruna shouts from the field, you could see she's waving her hand to both of you. She's surrounded by the raimon team members too.

Both of you look up to her.

"I wonder what's up?" you said and runs to her with Aki following you.

"What's up?" you ask Haruna.

"Your gonna race!" Haruna said cheerfully.

"WHAT?!" you exclaim.

"Geez! (f/n) hold your horses!" Haruna said and you calm down.

"With who in the world am I gonna race with?" you ask and fold your arms.

"With Kazemaru" Haruna replies.

"WHAT?!" both, you and Ichirouta exclaims in unison.

"You guys sure get along" Endou said.

"You both are gonna race a 100meters race!" Haruna said cheerfully.

You and Ichirouta look at each other.

You never race with him, never! This, you could say; it's your first time! You always wanted to race with him but you don't have the guts to talk to him since all of the rumors and you always turn grumpy if you see his face. Funny now that you get the chance your stomach feels like it flipped!

You grin "Fine! It's settled, the loser gets a slap!" you declare.

Everyone gasps at what you just said "S-s-s-slap?!" they all exclaim in unison.

You turn around, facing them "Yea! Slap goes for the loser!" you said.

"B-b-b-b-but-" Ichirouta begins.

You turn around and points to them "No buts! Or you're a chicken!" you said.  
"Are you?" you ask "Onii-chan?" you said in the most childish voice.

Ichirouta sighs "Well fine!".

"Then its settled!" you cheer and jumps "I'm gonna race Ichi!".

_HUHHHHHH?! _You exclaim after rethink everything again _Onii-chan and I are gonna race?! AND THE LOSE GETS A SLAP?! WHERE DID THAT CAME FROM?! SUGAR ICE AND TEA! WHAT DID MY FREAKIN MOUTH SAID!? _

You begin to panic inside but outside your face is still smiling.

"(N/N)!" a voice called.

You turn towards the voice direction, seeing a familiar face. Nami.

"Nami!" you called back and both of you hug each other.

"Did you just declare a war?" Nami asks after the hug.

You giggle "Nami! It's not war it's just a race!" you said.

Nami smirks "And I bet you decided that with your mouth not with your brain!".

You laugh "Whatever!".

"Hey…" Haruna said and look at Nami for a long time "Have we met?" she asks.

Nami shook her head "I'm Yoriko Nami, yoroshikku!" she said extending her hand and Haruna shakes it. "I'm Otonoshi Haruna! Yoroshikku!" she said.

"And this is Aki!" Haruna said showing Aki to Nami.

"I already know you" Nami said with a smile.

"From who?" Aki asks confuse.

Nami looks at you "From a certain someone~ I guess~" she said.

Aki is more confused now.

"HEY! MINNA! AREN'T WE GONNA SEE THE KAZEMARU SIBLINGS' RACE?!" Endou shouts. He and the soccer team are running towards them.

"Owh..hi there..?" Endou said when he noticed Nami.

"Nami, Yoriko Nami" Nami said.

"Oh! Yoriko-san!" Endou said and Nami frowns.

"I hate to be called that!" she said her hands on her hips "Call me, Nami! Don't add 'chan' or 'san'!" she said.

Endou sweat dropped, I guess he never feel this threaten in his whole life before.

"Oh so you're Nami!" Ichirouta said and walks to her "(f/n) have been talking about you non-stop that both of you are friends and that you said something at the gates when we have that little…" he said.

Nami turns to Ichirouta, smiling "Yea! Don't sweat it Ichirouta! I like hadling fights" she said.

Everyone got a little shock there; she just called Kazemaru by his name!

"Do you have a crush on him or something?" Kidou asks.

"Nah! I have that kind of habit calling people by their names not their family names!" Nami replies. "Etto…This one is Endou, Ichirouta, Shuuya, Shirou, Kidou" she said pointing to them.

"Did I guessed you right?" she asks.

"Yea you did!" Gouenji nods.

"Good! I'm happy I know you guys!" Nami said.

"Hey! You didn't call Kidou and Endou by their name!" someone said.

Nami looks at him who turns out to be Fudou "I feel comfortable with that! Got a prob?!" smiles a mysterious but scary smile. She then turns around to face the others "So when's this race begin?" she asks.

"Y-y-y-you heard everything?!" Aki said.

"Yea! You can say I'm nosy and always stick my nose into other people's business" Nami said turning to you "Gambatte ne… (n/n)-chan!" she pats both of your shoulder.

You nod "Un!".

At the track fields…

So many people are gathered around the track field. Now's home time, by the way, some people are in their clubs and when they saw the soccer team are gathering out in the track field they went out to see what's going on.

Right now you're doing some stretches.

_So many people! _You said as you look around _Now I feel nervous! _

Nami who was looking at you the whole time gives you a playful punch in the shoulder.

"Hey! Nami! What was that for?!" you ask turning around to her.

"Chill (n/n)!" she said "CHILL! You can do it!" she cheers like a cheerleader. Then she did some cheering again "Chill! Chill! (n/n)! You can do it! Just hang in there!" she said doing some stunts then she jumps "GAAAMBATTE!".

You laugh "Your funny!".

Nami smiles "Come on! Ichirouta-kun is ready!" she said.

"Ready…Steady…" Nami said, she's the one to say 'go' and blow the whistle.

"GO!" she said and whistle her whistle.

You run. _Slow at first! Fast at last!_ You recite in your head as you run _Slow at first! Fast at last!_

"(f/n)! You feel happy?" Ichirouta asks as you both run.

"So?!" you said not looking at him, then you smile "Ichi, I feel happy" you whisper.

Then both of you run to the finish line.

100meter is not more than walking down a road, to you.

"The winner is…!" Nami said looking at some pictures of when both of you cross the finish line.

"ICHIROUTA-KUN!" Nami said pointing to Ichirouta.

"Yes I win!" Ichirouta cheers as he jump.

"Now slap!" Nami said with a happy tone.

_Wait! What?! Happy tone?! _You think.

"B-b-b-but…" Ichirouta stuttered "I can't!" he said.

"You have to!" Nami said "It's part of the deal right? (n/n)-chan!" she turns to you with a smile on her face.

You gulp "y-y-yea! Ichi its okay! Really!" you said and force a smile.

Ichirouta looks at you "R-r-r-really?" he asks.

Your smile grew wilder "Un!".

He gulps and then he slaps you, PLAK!

You touch the place of where he slapped you and strangely smile "This feels great!" you said.

"R-r-r-really?! I just slapped you and you say it feels great?!" Ichirouta said in misbelieve.

You hug him "I'm fine!" you said.

He hugs you back "I'm sorry!" he said.

"And that's the end of their story~" Nami said and blows the whistle "GO HOME HUMANS!".

* * *

**Neko: That was quite a slap!**

**Niky: I know right!**

**Kazemaru: What was that about?!**

**Neko and Niky: *grins* nothing~!**

**Nami: Oh well! **

**Neko: After this Extra Story there is going to be...**

**-drumroll-**

**Niky: SPECIAL STORY: PLAN A!**

**Neko: That's right!**

**Neko and Niky: Someone requested she/he wants to know Plan A from the Nagumo Haruya chapter... so we'll take this request!**

**Burn: H-h-h-h-hey!**

**Neko and Niky: *turns to him* BE HAPPY! WE'RE ONLY DOING THIS FOR THE READER'S SAKE!**

**Burn: N-n-n-nevermind me...**

**IE Cast: *sigh***


	7. Special Story: Plan A

**Neko and Niky: Thanks for your guys last reviews and TADA~!**

**Burn: Oh no!**

**Neko: Dont'cha worry Burn! **

**Niky: It ain't gonna be bad! BTW, this is not part of the chapter of My Overprotective Brother! It's just like the Extra Stories but this one is a Special Story!  
**

**Neko and Niky: We, Neko and Niky don't own Inazuma Eleven! Enjoy~**

* * *

Special Story: Plan A

Okay… Now your back being Nagumo Haruya's little sister a.k.a imouto and now your back inside the school with Nami and Suzuno.

Let me tell you what's happening right now so you could remember…

After you got your bag and Nami got hers from Suzuno; who was wanting to give to you guys since you guys didn't show up at the afternoon classes.

Now Suzuno's going to leave.

"Oh! Fuu-kun check your cell later at night kay!" Nami said.

Suzuno just wave his hand disappeared in hall's shadow.

Nami turns to you "We gotta go too!" she said. You sulk then you look down.

Nami chuckles and pats your back "Let's go! You don't want to get scolded by Haruya-sama, no?" she asks.

You look at her "I forgot!" you exclaim "LETS GO!".

You run to the gates finding an angry master.

"Where were you?!" Haruya asks with his arms folded, you could see his angry because how he breathe is just too…deep. It goes _huff…huff…huff!_ Like a bull when the bull sees the color red.

"So sorry Haruya-sama!" you said and keep bowing and bowing and bowing.

Haruya laughs.

You stop bowing and look at him "H-H-H-Haruya-sama what's so funny?" you ask confuse.

"N-nothing!" Haruya said and pats your shoulder "For once I forgive you!" he said and wipes a tear from his eye because he laughed too much.

You smile " -sama!" you said.

After that both you and Haruya went inside the limousine that was waiting the whole time.

At the Haruya's mansion…

"(F/n)! Make some food for me!" said the hungry boy, Haruya.

"Hai Haruya-sama!" you said and walks out from the living room to the kitchen.

After cooking food and serving him his dinner you went back to the kitchen to cook for yourself.

Nothing special though… just chicken with rice. You eat a little because you have so many chores to do!

After eating you go and do your normal chores as a maid and a private maid.

Clean yourself, make the bathtub ready for Haruya, make the beds, get the laundry from outside because they're already dry and dust the living room.

"Ne… (f/n)" Haruya said, he's now playing Subway Surfer on his Ipad.

"Nani?" you ask still dusting.

"D-d-d-did I do something wrong to you?" Haruya asks looking at you.

You got a shock there for a second "WHAT?!" you ask turning around to him.

"H-H-H-Hiroto and Suzuno was saying I was too harsh at you" Haruya squeaks and he got a little pink in the face.

"No your not!" you snap. You put your hands on his shoulders "You're a good guy Haruya-sama!" you reminded him with a smile.

He got pink "W-w-was I always ignoring you?" he asks looking away.

You poke you cheek with your index finger "To tell you the truth… yes… You do somehow ignore me!" you said and turn around. Continue to dust again "But you know I don't mind it! I mean it was my fault all along!" you add and happily dust away.

"S-s-s-souka…" Haruya said "Well I'm sorry for that!" he said and he bows.

You turn around and when you see him bowing you quickly pull him up "P-p-p-please Haruya-sama! You don't need to bow!" you said and smiles "I already forgave you from the start I work here" you whisper.

"Nani?" he asks.

Opps! You quickly cover your mouth with your hands "I-I-I-I mean… It's okay! I already forgive you!" you said.

"Souka…" he said and smiles "Arigatou!".

You smile back "Anytime Haruya-sama!" you said and when you look at the clock.

"OH NO THE WATER!" you exclaim and quickly run upstairs to Haruya's bedroom. You bust the door open and rush to the bathroom, finding the whole floor filled with water.

You take off your shoes and fold your leggings until (nearly) your knees you went inside and turn off the knob. The rushing of water stops immedietly.

"Huh…" you sigh "Guess have to get all the water out now!" you said.

"No need to" a voice said from the door.

You turn around "Haruya-sama!" you said and gasp because he's not wearing anything only his shorts and a towel is around his neck.

"R-r-r-really?" you asks going a little pink because your own brother is somehow… revealing his body to you.

"Yea!" Haruya answers "I'm gonna take a bath now so…" he said.

You snap from staring and him and quickly run to the door "oh right!" but before you reach the door. SPLASH! You fall, your face to the wet bathroom floor.

"You okay?" Haruya asks and helps you up.

"No worries I am fine!" you said though he could see that your face is somehow red and that your clothes are wet.

"Go change and rest!" Haruya orders.

"Eh? Doshite?" you ask, still holding his hand.

"Your hand…" he said pointing to your hand and his that's still holding together.

You quickly shake your hand away.

"Your hand…feels warm" he explains.

"B-b-but…" you stuttered and you suddenly feel dizzy.

"Its okay" Haruya smiles, that's the first ever smile you saw from him!

"H-h-h-hai! If it's your orders I'll do it!" you said and walks away.

You run to your room, change to your nightgown and tries to sleep.

"Tick tock tick tock goes the clock" you sing "When the sun sets the moon rises".

"And everyone went to bed" you sing "With happy smiles on their face!".

You get up and look out of the window. _Kirei! _You thought when you saw the stars shining and gleaming.

You then open your balcony door and went outside to the balcony.

You rest your hands on the balustrade, smiling seeing the stars shining so bright.

_Oka-san in heaven…_ you said _I wish I can tell him but… I don't have the guts to tell..._

You look at the stars, reminded by how you got lost when you got out of Suzuno's mansion and how Nami found you.

_But…Oka-san in heaven…_ you said in your head _Some people are helping me to confess to my Onii-chan… someday…_

The night chilly wind blows your hair and you felt a little chilly. You yourself know yourself that you and cold don't match much. I mean you just can't stand cold!

You hug yourself "Chilly..." you whisper.

Then you gaze at the stars again. You then think of a nursery rhyme that you like since you were little and so you sing it.

"Twinkle twinkle little star

How I wonder what you are

Up above the world so high...

Like a diamond in the sky!

Twinkle twinkle little star

How I wonder…what you are" without realizing tears fall off your cheeks.

"W-w-why am I crying?" you ask rubbing your tears from your cheeks. "Oh right..." you whisper "Oka-san likes to sing this song for me when I go to bed".

You wipe all your tears and walks inside your room again, there you burst to tears and cry your heart's out.

The night was dark and cold. You didn't mind at all. You didn't even realize that you haven't closed the balcony's door.

You curl up in bed, sniffing and kept sniffing. No sooner or later you fell asleep.

Next morning…

You wake up, looking around your room.

You look at your left to see your alarm clock. And when you look at them time.

"OWH SUGAR ICE AND TEA!" you exclaim and quickly sprint to life. You see it's almost seven and your late for your chores! Funny that you feel somehow dizzy but you ignored that. In the mansion, you can't say 'shit' or other swear words because... you need to be polite.

You are now downstairs serving Haruya his breakfast, hastily.

After that you just poke a bread inside your mouth and sweep the floor.

"(f/n) you okay?" Haruya suddenly asks after the long silence except the sound the broom makes when it sweeps the floor. _Sweep sweep sweep_

You stop sweeping and turn to face him "Yes?! I-I-I-I'm late for my work today, gomenasai!" you said and bows to Haruya.

Haruya giggles.

"I-i-i-if you don't mind, what's so funny?" you ask.

"Nothing~" Haruya said and smiles "For today you can let it easy (f/n)!" he adds.

Your face brightens "A-a-a-arigatou!" you said and bows.

After you finish sweeping you put the broom away. Then you eat another toast.

"(f/n)?" Haruya said as he enters the kitchen.

You turn your chair around "Owh what is it Haruya-sama?" you asks.

He suddenly got pink. "I-I-I-I-I…" he stuttered.

You tilt your head to the left "Yes?" you ask.

"P-p-p-promise that we won't get awkward out there?" he asks, not wanting to make eye contact because he's blushing right now.

You smile "Promise~" you said and held out your pinky finger.

"Pinkie promise!" you corrected. Haruya look at you and smile sheepishly "Okay pinkie promise" he said and held his pinkie finger to you.

Both of your pinkie fingers crossed.

"Then its settled!" you said.

"Haruya-sama! (f/n)-chan! The limousine is ready!" a maid called and walks into the kitchen finding both of you smiling.

"Hai! We're coming!" you said and both of you go outside to ride the limousine to school.

A school…

The rumors are annoying, now that the whole school knows everyone is avoiding you at class.

There are even far worse rumors about the kiss, I wouldn't want you to know it but it seriously makes you sick and distant to others.

Nami on the other hand seems like she's relaxing and doesn't notice that your so depressed when you guys were eating.

"Nami… Don't the rumors bother you?" you ask.

"Well.." Nami said and stops eating. She looks at Suzuno with predator eyes. Yep, your eating with Suzuno and Hiroto but Haruya didn't arrive yet…

"We planned something just for you~!" Nami said and smiles innocently.

Whenever she smiles 'that' smile you always feel the creeps and feels that Nami has something in her mind that isn't gonna be…good.

"Suzuno and I were having a discussion last night! Right Suzuno?!" Nami asks looking at him.

Suzuno have a dark aura flowing around him but Nami ignores it.

"Both of you will date!" Nami announce making you and Hiroto either choke or spat their food out.

After Hiroto coughs and coughs again he looks at Nami "YOU SERIOUS?!" he exclaims.

"Whoa! Hold your horses there Hiroto!" Nami said and Hiroto sits down again "It's just a plan! Plan A - 'pretend to date' plan!" she explains.

"So Suzuno and (f/n) will pretend to date and then Haruya will get jealous and then…." She explains to Hiroto by whispering.

You look at her and then turn to Suzuno "Suzuno-san?!" she said disappointed "Why are you agreeing to Nami's suggestion?!" she asks.

Suzuno turns to you, his dark aura around him haven't disappeared yet.

"She dragged me into this!" he said his tone have an edge or irritation.

"Did she told you?! When?!" you ask.

Suzuno looks at you "You see she told me to check my cellphone at night and so I did and then…".

For a clearer explanation let's just experience the flashback okay!

_*Flashback starts*_

_Suzuno is in his room, sitting on his bed when he remembered what Nami said._

'_She said to check my cell' he remembered and opens his phone._

_He sees that he got one text message and opens it._

_**From: Yoriko Nami. Date: XX:XX:XX Time: 16:00pm**_

_I got a plan! SUZUNO ANSWER ME ASAP!_

_Suzuno rolled his eyes and answers back:_

_**To: Yoriko Nami. Date: XX:XX:XX Time: 22:10pm**_

_What plan?_

_Then just after a few seconds Nami sends another message. 'SHE's FAST!' Suzuno admits that she's good at texting fast!_

_And so their conversation:_

_**Yoriko Nami: **__GOD! YOU'RE SLOW AT PICKING UP MY MESSAGE! BTW, my plan is Plan A – 'Pretend to Date'!_

_**Suzuno Fuusuke: **__WHAT?! O.o_

_**Yoriko Nami: **__You're the one who's gonna 'date' her! ;)_

_When Suzuno read this he feels like he's soul is escaping his body but then it returns when Nami sends another message._

_**Yoriko Nami: **__Be sure to not do __anything__ to her! Or I'll hunt you down and kill you! _

_**Suzuno Fuusuke: **__Chotto! Matte! Nami! YOU'RE CRAZY!_

_**Yoriko Nami: **__I am crazy! But dont'cha wanna help that poor gal?_

_**Suzuno Fuusuuke: **__How would this 'pretend to date' even help her?! Instead its gonna torture me to death! -,-_

_**Yoriko Nami: **__Fuu-kun you're stupid as always!_

_**Suzuno Fuusuke: **__Owh really?! Please I am not stupid… Nami-chan~_

_**Yoriko Nami: **__Drop the '-chan' or I'll come and hunt you down! Don't change the topic you! BTW the plan is easy… pretend to 'date' her and then Haruya will be jealous right?!_

_**Suzuno Fuusuke: **__That I doubt will help…_

_**Yoriko Nami: **__SHUT UP AND LISTEN FIRST! YOU! You just have to pretend to 'date' her and that's all! _

_**Suzuno Fuusuke: **__Since when are you a cupid?!_

_**Yoriko Nami: **__This plan is actually my mum's idea… but who cares right?!_

_When Suzuno read this he fell anime style and texted back:_

_**Suzuno Fuusuke: **__Why did tell this to your mum?!_

_**Yoriko Nami: **__Arre?~ I can't?! My mum is the best place for getting advice you know!_

_**Suzuno Fuusuke: **__Yea right…-_-_

_**Yoriko Nami: **__SHUT UP! DON'T YOU EVER INSLUT OKA-SAN! You're in right?_

_**Suzuno Fuusuke: **__Make me! :P_

_**Yoriko Nami: **__Oh… I'll make you! :)_

_**Suzuno Fuusuke: **__You don't know anything about me! :P_

_**Yoriko Nami: **__Please! I know your weakness! Fuu-kun~ :D MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_**Suzuno Fuusuke: **__?_

_**Yoriko Nami: **__Just go with the flow would'cha?!_

_Suzuno was about to text her back when another text message from Nami is just sent to him saying:_

_Or I'll tell your dad about the time that you snuck (f/n) into your house! :P I bet he'll be surprise~ -evil grin-_

_**Suzuno Fuusuke: **__Okay! Okay! You win! Okay! At least this is just 'pretend to date'._

_**Yoriko Nami: **__That took a long time for ya to understand! _

_**Suzuno Fuusuke: **__But isn't he gonna be mad?! :\_

_**Yoriko Nami: **__Who? Oh Ruya-kun! I don't think he'll be mad… but he sure is gonna be surprised! OFC he wouldn't just barge in and shout out 'SUZUNO! DON'T DARE YOU TOUCH MY MAID!' Right?! We don't want Ruya-kun to think that (f/n) likes him as a lover!_

_**Suzuno Fuusuke: **__R-R-Ruya-kun?! You mean Haruya! Anyways…so… you're telling me to… be such a player?!_

_**Yoriko Nami: **__Who said that! BTW, what's a player? :\_

_When Suzuno got this text message he fell anime style, again._

_**Suzuno Fuusuke: **__Nevermind! But remember if things go wrong!_

_**Yoriko Nami: **__yes yes… -nods- I'll be there to help you guys! Don't worry! ;)_

_**Suzuno Fuusuke: **__And I am gonna blame you! :(_

_**Yoriko Nami: **__WTV! Fuu-kun! Stop being so cold! Have fun pretending to be her 'boyfriend' for once! Oh god! WILL YOU JUST COOL IT?!_

_**Suzuno Fuusuke: **__I ain't liking your plans… none of them seriously will work, no matter how hard you try…_

_**Yoriko Nami: **__If you keep nagging then I'll tell your daddy~ :D_

_**Suzuno Fuusuke: **__Fine! Geez! To think an annoying girl like you knows what my weakness point is is!_

_**Yoriko Nami:**__ ahehehe~ You can't underestimate the one and only… Nami! Can you?! :P_

_**Suzuno Fuusuke: **__Yea right... -,- I'm going to bed! It's night, sleep! Or you'll be late for school tomorrow._

_**Yoriko Nami: **__HAI~! Oyasumi Fuu-kun! Tomorrow don't forget that we'll announce it together to them! (Excluding Ruya-kun) ;)_

_When Suzuno get the last text message from her, he imagines her smiling, that innocent creepy of hers. Where did she got that smile from anyways?!_

"_She's somehow creepy!" Suzuno admits that she's creepy for some reasons then he go to sleep._

_*flashback ends*_

"Owh… so that's how she made you agree to this Plan A…" you said and nods yourself.

"Yea…." Suzuno nods and turns to you "CHOTTO! You don't feel bothered or irritated?!" Suzuno asks and gasps "Are you a player?!".

"WHAT?!" you snap and stands up "I AM NOT A PLAYER FOR GOD'S SAKE!" you shout at him. This is the first time you shout at someone…

"Just go with it already!" Nami said and puts her hands on Suzuno's shoulder then she whisper something to him which makes him blush a little.

"What?!" you ask.

"Nothing~" Nami said playfully "You guys won't kiss or anything! Just holding hands!" she said.

Hiroto on the other hand is confused. "What's this plan gonna help (f/n) with?" he asks.

Nami smiles that innocent-but-deadly smile to Hiroto and Hiroto gulps.

"You won't tell him about this right…?" she asks and that smile grew wider.

Hiroto gulps "R-r-r-right!" he said.

Nami nods "Good! We'll tell ya everything later cause Ruya-kun will to the door…any minute" she said and looks at the door.

"Now" Nami whispers and Haruya opens the door.

"Wow! What's going on?" he asks and walks to them "It seems like something happened".

Your heart suddenly pumps fast knowing something bad will happen…_Haruya-sama! I-I-I-Ikenai! DON'T!_

Nami grins and made you and Suzuno hold hands "They're a couple Ruya-kun!" she said.

You gulp and so does Suzuno as both of you stay in that position.

Haruya look confuse at first then… "WHAT?!" he exclaims. Suzuno closes your right ear with his other hand.

Nami smiles "I know right! This is so unexpected!" she cheers and glares at Hiroto to just play in.

"R-r-r-right!" Hiroto said and puts his hand on Suzuno's shoulder "Omedeto!" he said and smiles.

Suzuno gives him a deadly glare but Hiroto didn't notice that.

"Suzuno's confession was huge!" Nami said and begins to brag a completely fake confession Suzuno did and trust us (writer-sans') you couldn't match that confession with Suzuno! At all!

Your heart makes a loud pump again as you feel your body feels hot…_I-i-i-ikenai! _

When Nami stops, Suzuno was about to step on her feet but instead she step on his feet.

"Nami!" Suzuno snarled and Nami smiles that smile, if you know which smile she's using.

"Oka-san told me to say those!" Nami giggles an evil giggle making Suzuno go a little pale in the face.

"Be proud! I'm not good in love sayings and I don't even understand what I just said but at least I helped!" she whispers and smiles that smile again.

With that she lifts her feet.

"Yea right!" Suzuno murmurs and Nami step on his feet again but this time which much stronger force.

"Ow! NAMI!" he whispers with a hurtful tone.

Nami look at him "I ain't gonna lift it!" she said and smiles, that smile again.

Suzuno grits his teeth and squeeze your hand tighter "OKAY! I'M SORRY!" he whispers and Nami lifts her feet with a smile.

Haruya is still standing, dumbfounded there.

"So..yea! Basically Suzuno loves… (f/n)-chan!" Nami cheers and pushes Haruya to you.

"You're not angry right?" she adds.

Haruya look at you with somehow sad eyes "Nah.. I'm not!" he said and shake your hand "Congrats" he said with an edge tone of sadness.

Then he turn to Suzuno and fake smile "Congrats!" he said.

"Y-y-y-yea…" Suzuno said. Then the room fell silence.

Your heart pumps again and your body feels as if its getting hotter as you think…_D-d-d-don't! Haruya-sama!_

Good thing Nami breaks the silence because it was awkward…

"Ne..ne! So you both are gonna date yea?!" she asks.

Your cheeks turn pink "I-I-I guess" you squeak and tries to hide your embarrassed face.

Haruya smiles and then Haruya went with his head hang low but before he left he looks back at you with that face…

Now you feel like your heart is stabbed as you see that face and your body starts to boil _D-d-d-d-don't! Watashi ni sono kanashī kao o ataenaide kudasai!_

When he closed the door behind him, Nami sighed.

"MOU! I hate gossiping about love!" she frowns "Good thing I know my lines!" she said.

"lines?" Hiroto echoes and Nami nods.

"I read my lines like a this is a play!" she said "Look!" she showed them her right and left palm, both of them have writings in it.

They, even you, fell down anime style.

"What's wrong people?" Nami asks with a confuse face.

"You're seriously crazy!" Suzuno said.

"uh…Fuu-kun" Nami said looking at Suzuno's hand which is linked with yours. "You could let go now" she said.

Suzuno realize that she have been looking at both of your hands he quickly lets go and jumps "I am so sorry!" he said, apologizing.

You shook your head "It's okay!" you said and smiles.

Nami look at you.

"Ne…(n/n) are you okay?" she asks.

You fake smile and turns to her "Yea I am…"

Nami put her hands on her hips and make a face "Your lying!" she said.

You smile, knowing that your best friend have known everything about you.

"Yea… I am lying" you whisper and lower your head as tears prickled from your eyes.

Nami quickly hug you "There…there…" she whispers and you burst to tears, hugging her. Your legs suddenly feel tired and you fall on your knees but Nami is still hugging you. She keeps on whispering soothing words to your ear.

Suzuno kneels down near you "A-ano ne… (f/n)-chan if you don't like this plan its okay" Suzuno said.

You shook your head "No… Its okay, I like this plan! Really!" you sob but kept hugging Nami.

TRING! TRING! The bell goes…

"Ne… (n/n) lets skip afternoon classes again! Shall we?" Nami whispers to your ear and you nod "Un!".

The two boys left the class, leaving both of you there, still hugging each other and you're still crying like a baby.

"(n/n)... you have a fever" Nami suddenly whispers.

You giggle but tears still come out of your eyes "So you noticed?!"

"Hey… Nami" you said after your last tear comes out.

"Nani?" she asks.

"What if it gets awkward?" you ask back.

Nami giggles "Then… solve that" she said "Oka-san used to say that whenever your relationship feels awkward you should always say something first and talk with him or her. As if nothing happened" she explains.

"Hai~" you said and then hiccupped.

Nami laughs.

So after that both of you talked to each other, as if nothing happened.

Then when the last bell rings…

TRING! TRING! TRING!

You sulk "This is gonna be bad".

Nami punches your shoulder playfully "Come on!" she said with encouragement.

Both of you walked out of the classroom and was quickly greeted by Suzuno.

"S-S-Suzuno!" you exclaim and he quickly shut you up by putting his hand near your mouth.

"Baka! Shut up!" he said.

You nod.

He puts away his hand and hands both of you, your bags.

"Arigato Fuu-kun!" Nami said and gives him a appreciation hug.

"No! I shouldn't do this!" Nami said and backs off from Suzuno and she suddenly push you to him.

"KYAA!" you shout and you feel like you just hit someone.

When you and Suzuno look at each other both of you blush.

"Sumimase!" you said and bows.

Nami sigh "You should be happy that you hugged your boyfriend!" she said and pats Suzuno's and yours shoulders "You're a good couple" she said.

"U-U-URASAI!" both of you in unison.

Nami laughs "I told you! This is even better!"

"Whatever!" both of you snorted in unison again.

"SEE?!" Nami said and laughs harder making both of you blush.

"Fuu-kun! Do you really don't have feelings for her?" Nami asks, putting her arm on his left shoulder.

"NO!" Suzuno snaps "Well I am just helping and because you threaten me with that!" he said.

Nami smiles "Thanks for your help!" she whispers, right on his ear making Suzuno blush.

Okay… now that you rethink everything… You think that they're a good couple! And that they should be together but… you must say… Nami is dumb in love.

At Haruya's mansion…

You are now sweeping the floor of the living room and there is Haruya sitting on the couch near you, playing his Ipad.

The whole room is silent.

"So… how's Suzuno?" Haruya suddenly asks his eyes are still sticking on the Ipad, he's playing Subway Surfer.

"Owh… nothing much" you said not looking at him but looking at the dust your sweeping.

"Oh…" he just said "Why did you accept him?" he suddenly asks with a tone of sadness.

You hated the fact that you noticed the tone he's using and that he's asking something terribly stupid for you to aswer.

"B-b-b-because" you stuttered, not knowing what to answer. And then you give up. You stop sweeping and look up to him "I don't know" you said.

He suddenly taps the Ipad violently and glares at you "SAY WHAT?!" he asks with anger.

You got the creeps and look down on the floor "I-I-I d-d-don't know why…" you answer and right at that moment your body boils, hot. _NO! NOT NOW! _you said angrily to yourself.

Haruya stands up and put his hands on your shoulder "THEN WHY?!" he yells.

You stayed silent, trying to keep your tears back from flowing out.

He shook you violently "ANSWER ME!" he yells "(f/N!)".

You decided to look up and your tears starts flowing like crazy "Because!" you said. Now your body feels hot and your muscle are aching like crazy but you ignored it all. You spread your arms and suddenly hugs him from the neck.

"Y-y-y-you're my Onii-chan!" you cried and hugs him tighter, burying your face on his shirt.

"You're my…" he begins "IMOUTO?!" he said in misbelieve.

You nod but your face is still buried on his shirt.

_WATASHIWA BAKA! I SHOULDN'T HAVE! SHOULDN'T HAVE! I SHOULDN'T HAVE MADE HIM SAD! I SHOULDN'T! _you shout to yourself and cries harder.

Suddenly two strong arms hug you. You look up seeing your brother's face.

"H-H-Haruya-sama?" you asks and another tear drops from your cheeks.

He smile "Don't worry" he said "You're my imouto so.. don't cry like that" he whispers.

With those last words you cry again.

"There there" he said and lift your chin up making you look at his golden eyes.

"Your onii-chan is not mad! See?" he smiles and wipes your tears.

"O-o-o-onii-chan!" you sob.

"There…there" he whispers again and kiss you on the cheek making your face feel hot.

"Arre~ Why's your face suddenly red?" he asks playfully making you laugh.

"(f/n)..." Haruya said.

"Nani?" you ask.

"You are having a fever" he said.

You smile as your face grew hot "Yea.. I know but whatever! I still want to hug my onii-chan!".

* * *

**Neko: -sighs- Gomenasai minna-san!**

**Niky: Bad grammar, spelling mistakes, etc...**

**Neko: You know it's 12pm here at our place...**

**Niky: -yawns- So basically we somehow rush over it...**

**Burn: You both are sure crazy!**

**Neko and Niky: SHUT UP! **

**Gazel: -gets a music box- Let them sleep Burn!**

**Neko: What do are you doi-**

**Gazel: -turns on the music box and the music box plays a lullaby-**

**Neko and Niky: ZZZZZZZ**

**IE Cast: Seriously... those two twins!**

**Gazel: Anyways minna-san! Hope you review and thanks for reading too!**


	8. Awkward silence or Argument?

**Neko: Hai~**

**Niky: In this chapter we're in the future!**

**Yukko: *suddenly appears* AT LAST MY SPOT LIGHT!**

**Tsurugi: Though it's only a little bit...**

**Yukko: *glares at him***

**Tsurugi: *smiles***

**IE Go Cast: There they go again...**

**Neko: Don't worry Kyou-kun! You'll get something less burdening than the before chapters!**

**Gazel: WHAT DO YOU MEAN LESS BURDENING?!**

**Burn: YEA WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?**

**Niky: Aww~ *giggles***

**Yukko: Gotta warm ya readers! This story do have errors! Grammar errors and etc!**

**Neko: Yukimura the disclaimer~**

**Yukimura: Neko and Niky doesn't own Inazuma Eleven Go! Only her OC's**

**Neko and Niky: *hold each others hands* And that's that! Hope you enjoy!~**

* * *

Awkward silence or Argument?

Tsurugi Kyousuke

Okay… so you got two brothers, a good mother and a caring father. One of your brothers however is cold and both of you often get into arguments which you sometimes really hate him. But on the other hand you got a loving brother but sadly he's in the hospital because… of his leg.

You don't blame your second brother for making your first brother protect the second brother but at the same time you hate the fact that he's in the hospital, with a leg that can't be used. You feel lonelier without him…

Alright, alright! We'll tell you who you are! You are Tsurugi (f/n). Yep, one of the Tsurugi family and again somehow you hate this family for being so… abnormal, sometimes. Okay maybe not abnormal but just… a little too. How to say it? Not right?

First Yuuichi-nii is at the hospital which makes you feel lonely, second your good mother is always out from when you wake up until 9pm, third your caring father is out overseas thanks to his job and fourth Kyousuke is… so quiet and both of you rarely talk to each other and if you two did, it ends up being an argument. Then again, thanks to some first years, Matsukaze Tenma and the soccer team Kyousuke changed but that doesn't erase the fact that he's not cold and rarely talks to you and that both of you still fight each other.

But the good thing is that you have a friend that makes your day nice, not lonely… the one and only; Yukko!

So now here you are at school, lunch time, cafeteria…

"So will come to my house?" you ask and sit on an empty chair.

Yukko sighs and sits at the opposite chair of you "Sorry no can't do. Nami-onee-chan is making me run an errand for her" she said.

"Owh" you said and sigh. _Guess today I won't have anyone that makes my day! _You though sadly.

"Hey don't make a sad face!" Yukko said "I'm sure this time Kyousuke-kun will talk to you!".

You frown "Owh please! That guy is just never going to open his mouth and talk to me and if we did instead we'll have an argument".

Yukko sighs "(f/n)-chan, how did you live then, without talking to him?" she asks.

"As if you didn't know! Am I right?" you ask raising an eyebrow.

Yukko smiles "Sorry~ I know it's boring not to talk and maybe talking to him might be awkward since you guys only talk a small conversation and not forgetting that sometimes you talk it gets to be an argument".

You put your arms on the table "Yea right!" you groan.

Yukko giggles "Let's just eat! Dig in!" she said.

You look at Yukko who eats her lunch. You could say you like to watch her eat because she looks like a little kid and cute too.

Without making Yukko say 'Dig in' twice you eat too.

Yuna Tsukiko more known as Yukko. You know Yukko is a… abnormal person. She's an orphan and yet she's living with her half cousins, which makes it weird but… again you can't blame her for not coming to your house since she have errands to do by her half cousin Nami-onee-chan.

You sigh, thinking that today will be boring at home and you would just stare at the ceiling all day long before your mother comes home.

"But…" Yukko said ending the silence of you both eating "If I have time doing my errands I can come to your house and I somehow have to skip visiting Yuuchi-san" she said and smiles.

"Arigato!" you said "It's okay! Good thing your gonna be there or… it's be awkward all over again!".

Yukko grins "No prob!" and she takes a few sips of her orange juice.

"Yukko~" you said playfully "Will you think that I and Kyou will really be alright without you at home? If you don't come that is…" you ask.

Yukko raises her eyes from her juice "Yea! I mean... you guys are living under the same roof!"she said.

_I wish I wasn't _you said to yourself "But he's such a cold, meanie sometimes and never talks until I do!" you wail.

Yukko giggles "Don't worry! I'm sure you'll just do fine!" she then gives your shoulder a playful punch.

You smile "Maybe~".

TRING! TRING! TRING! There goes the last bell of the day…

"Don't forget your homework is page fifty five!" your science teacher said reminding everyone before leaving the class.

You pack your books and everything into your bag.

Yukko almost walk out of the class when you touch her shoulder.

She look back and you whisper "Wish me luck!".

She nods.

…

…

…

Now you're at front of the hospital's gates, you look at the buliding in front of you then you sigh.

"Nee-san?" a voice said and you looked back to see your other brother, Kyousuke.

"Hi Kyou!" you greet him.

"Where's Yukko-san?" he asks surprised, seeing that you're alone without your best friend Yukko. You can say this is the first time Yukko didn't come with you.

"She have errands to do for her cousin!" you said and turns around to the gates again "Shall we go?" you asks.

Then both of you walk inside the building of the hospital. After passing some halls and finally both of you reach Yuuichi's room.

You open the door and see your elder brother. Forgot to tell ya that your actually older than Kyousuke!

"Yuuichi-nii!" you said and your mood quickly changes from such a gloomy to a happy little loli kid. You flung your arms around Yuuichi-nii's neck.

"(f/n)…" he said happily and smiles.

How could you forget?! You always greet him like that when you enter his room… yep! Like a little kid who just saw a heaven factory of candies!

Well anyways let's just continue the story.

"Arre?" Yuuichi said looking around the room only finding two people, you and Kyousuke.

"This is a rare site! Where's Yukko-chan?" he asks.

You raise your head to meet his eyes and pouts "Why are you asking?! Are you not happy that I visited you?" you ask with puppy dog eyes.

Yuuichi looks at you and shook his head "No… It's just that this is the first time you come without her and instead with Kyousuke!" he said.

"Yukko have errands to do, so I came here by myself!" you said. You're still hugging him.

"Nee-san don't you think you should stop hugging Nii-san?" Kyousuke asks.

You turn around, pout and let go of Yuuichi.

"You're a meanie~" you said.

Kyousuke chuckles "I didn't do anything…" he said.

You glare at him and was about to say something but Yuuichi stopped you.

"How's school (f/n)?" he asks.

You turn around to him and sit on a chair "It was fun! Ano ne… Yuuichi-nii there was this…" And there you go. You talk with him while Kyousuke just stands near the door with his hands crossed. Yuuichi hears every word you say with a smile.

...

...

...

When it's time to finish the visiting you got up. Just when you were about to leave the room, to go home. Suddenly the door opens.

"(f/n)!" a voice called and that 'someone' went in.

"YUKKO!" you said surprised. She has a bouquet of flowers in her hand.

"Gomenasai! I think I'm late!" Yukko said and bows.

Yuuichi smiles "No it's okay Yukko!" he said.

Yukko walks closer to Yuuichi "Here! Yuuichi-san, for you!" she said handing him the bouquet of flowers.

Yuuichi accepts the bouquet of flowers "Thank you!" he said and smiles.

"I thought you weren't coming!" you said and cross your arms.

Yukko giggles "I was not gonna come because I have to help Nami-onee-chan but then again, Nami-onee-chan said for me to give this to him!".

That excuse made you sigh "Well at least you're here already!" you said.

Yukko smiles "I think you're leaving right?" she guess, seeing both of you and Kyousuke are halfway out the door.

You and Kyousuke nods "Yea we are!" you said.

Yukko turns around to face Yuuichi "Gomenasai Yuuichi-san if my visit was just a little bit!" she said.

Yuuichi laughs "No worries Yukko!" he said "You can go if you want".

Yukko nods "Thanks!" then you, her and Kyousuke went out of the room.

While walking to your house both of you talk a lot. Kyousuke just follows from the back.

"Ne.." you nudge Yukko's shoulder "Yukko let's play cards today okay!" you said

Yukko frowns "No! You know I suck at playing cards!" she groans.

You laugh "I know! But then what else should we do then?" you ask.

Yukko smiles "Why not we…" and she thinks for a minute, brainstorming in her brain.

"We?" you repeat.

"Play soccer?!" she asks.

You shook your head "I don't want to play!" you said.

"Why not?!" she asks.

You sigh. Okay, so you don't want to play soccer is because… you suck at it!

"Why not we just do something else?" you ask.

"Like what?" Yukko asks back.

"Like maybe… We try to do a hand stand?" you suggest "Try to do back flips too!".

Yukko smiles "Okay!" she agrees.

Look… You do random stuff with Yukko every single day. Try to dance, sing, play instruments (you have a guitar and a drum set), even sometimes you play dress up, do acrobats, imitate anime voices, read magazines and compliment/insult whatever it's talking about and discuss it with Yukko, pillow fight, read a book, play the laptop, watch movies, watch anime, play the Ipad, truth or dare, hide and seek, catchers, drawing, sometimes go to the kitchen and try to cook different recipes, water fight, paint fight, painting or just sit and talk or even do more random stuffs. Though some of the things you do with her might be childish but still you both enjoyed it very much and to not get bored.

So today… You will try to do a hand stand and a back flip huh? Last week you did a cartwheel, back hand spring and round off. No wonder your physical education teacher was proud of you! Cause you learn it at home with Yukko, duh!

The three of you walk in your empty house.

"Okay lets go up to my room!" you said but Yukko stops you by grabbing your arm "Isn't it better to just do it outside in your back garden?" she asks.

"Why?" you ask turning to her.

"Your room… doesn't have enough space" Yukko said.

You sigh "I know that!" you said "Okay! We'll do it in the back garden!".

Yukko grab your arm to stop you again.

"What is it?" you ask again turning around to her.

"You know... A girl in our classroom said she uses a mat or something when she learns to do the hand stand because she might bump her head to the floor" Yukko said.

You sigh "Alright! I'll just get some mats!" you said.

You went to the garage and find two small yoga mats. One yellow and one red.

"Here!" you said and hands the red mat to Yukko. "What else?" you ask.

Yukko shook her head to your relief.

Then both of you walk outside to your back garden.

There both of you lay the mats near the wall of your house's building.

"Okay! Yukko! How do you do a hand stand?" you ask turning to Yukko.

"First, we musn't wear skirts!" she said.

"Right!" you said. How dumb of you? You're still wearing your school skirt.

"I wear shorts inside" you said and take your skirt off.

Yukko also follow your example but she wears leggings.

Look readers! You don't just wear skirt, skirt with nothing inside right?! A perv would take that advantage! Yukko wears a long leggings under her skirt while you wear shorts under your skirt (Yukko didn't change her school uniform yet). It's not like when you take your skirt off someone is watching because the houses aren't sticking together and besides there's a street at your back garden! Okay! We'll stop interrupting!

"Okay!" Yukko said and both of you throw your skirts to the green grass.

"Stretch first!" you both said. And both of you do some stretches for your arms, feet, wrist, ankle and neck. Duh! Because stretches are important to prevent injuries!

"You stand not so far away from the wall… maybe four or three centimeters away but try not to stand a little too farther away from the wall" Yukko said. Both of you stand not so far away from the wall.

"Then you do…"

Both of you tried to do a handstand. To be truthful it wasn't that hard. Then both of you drag your mats to the middle of the garden and tried to do a back flip but it was harder than a hand stand. It was more complicated but good thing you did it after a few tries and… falling.

Time flies and the sun is already setting on the horizon.

"Guess I gotta go!" Yukko said looking at the sun that was setting. Your home is in a hill and that way you can see the sun setting or rising, it was beautiful indeed.

"Wish you could stay forever!" you wail.

"Of course I can't! You know that!" Yukko snaps.

"But its soooo gonna be awkward with Kyou!" you said and hugs Yukko.

"Ah well, I know you'll manage it somehow!" Yukko said and you let go of her.

"Bye bye!" Yukko said waving her hand as she leaves your house.

"Bye!" you wave back. When Yukko's out of sight you sigh. _Here comes the awkward alert! _You thought.

You cook dinner. Nothing special, just chicken tights, corn bread and mix fruit salad. You don't have any noodles, ran out that is but yea! You made everything, except for the chicken tights, that was yesterday's but still edible!

You and Kyousuke eat the food with silence. An awkward silence…

You decided to break it.

"Ne.. Kyou! Did you get a pop quiz?" you ask looking up from your dinner.

"Yea… Why did you ask?" Kyousuke asks not looking up from his food.

"Nah! I was just wondering". With that the awkward silence came back.

_Argh! Again another fail! But I promise I'll break you awkward silence! _You said to yourself.

"How's your soccer team?" you ask.

"Nothing special" Kyousuke replies.

"I heard that everything went normal and Fei and the other future dudes went back" you said.

Kyousuke nods. "What about you?" he asks back.

"Me?" you ask pointing to yourself.

Kyousuke looks up to you and nods.

You smile "Nothing special either! Same old… same thing!" you said and eats another spoonful of mix fruit salad into your mouth.

"I heard that your grades are falling" Kyousuke asks that made you choke.

"H-h-how did you know?!" you ask.

Kyousuke grins "Nah… nothing" he smirks.

You look at him and pout. It's true your grades are falling because of some reasons. One, you study less and chats with friends in the internet world at night, two, you doze off at classes, three, you never listens because your sleeping at classes, four, instead of studying you spend your time with Yukko and five, your awkwardness with Kyousuke really is irritating to you and gets in your way of thinking at tests and quizzes. So you're really tired, like hell when you go to school.

"Okay I'll tell you!" you said and put your spoon down. "I am so tired these days".

"Then sleep when you have time!" Kyousuke said.

"But I don't feel tired when I want to!" you whine.

"Then try to study more and play your laptop less" Kyousuke said.

"But I'm not in the mood to do any study!" you wail.

"Then study at Sundays!"

"But I have to hang out with my friends!"

"Study after visiting Nii-san!"

"But there's Yukko!"

"Then study with her!"

"But it's not fun!"

And again you both argued and argued. At least the awkward silence was gone, right?

You both sigh.

"I give up! Just do what you want Nee-san!" Kyousuke said. Stands up with his empty plate and went to the kitchen.

You sigh again "Just great another argument!" you murmur.

After finish eating you went to your bedroom. _Maybe I should study? _You said to yourself and open your bedroom door. Walks inside and take a science book to read it. But after a few minutes you throw the book away "Nope! So not in the mood!".

You then walk downstairs to watch the television. Surprisingly Kyousuke's there.

"Wat'cha watching?" you ask tilting your head.

"I don't know what it is about" Kyousuke said, his eyes are still sticking on the television screen.

You sit next to him on the couch then you look at the television screen. "Oh! It's Daddy I'm a Zombie!" you exclaim happily.

"How did you know that?" Kyousuke asks looking at you with one eye.

You roll your eyes "Society…" you said "Though the movie is sure old!".

Kyousuke and you continue to watch in silence but it wasn't an awkward one either. It was like a movie night with friends but this time its with a brother!

"Hey Kyou.." you said but your eyes are still looking at the television screen.

"What?" he asks.

"If Yuuichi-nii is here and watch with us…" you said and turns to look at him "Will it be more fun?" you ask.

Kyousuke turns to you and strangely grins "Yea…" he said.

You smile to him. You suddenly feel sleepy and your head moves a little to the left to something felt like a shoulder. You want to sit up straight again but your eyes are not doing as what you want them to do nor did your body. Instead you let your head rest there and your eyes closes bit by bit as you fell asleep.

"(f/n)!" a voice called.

"(f/n)!" it called again.

"(F/N)!" you quickly open your eyes to see your mother there in front of you. Her face looks worried and glad at the same time.

"O-Oka-san!" you said surprised _Wasn't she supposed to be gone at work by now?! _

"Owh (f/n)!" your mother said and hugs you tight.

"W-w-what's the time?" you ask and looks around. Why on earth are you still on the sofa?!

"It's still six" your mother replies and lets go of you. "Kyousuke said that you were feeling tired lately and when I came home I found you sleeping while leaning Kyousuke's shoulder!" she said.

_YOU FOUND ME WHAT?! _You ask yourself in disbelief. YOU WERE ACTUALLY SLEEPING WHILE LEANING ON HIS SHOULDER?!

You force a smile "I'm okay Oka-san!" you said.

"You sure?" she asks.

You nod "Look! I'll go to school and then come back home to sleep!" you said trying to convince her.

Your mother smiles "If you want to!" she said.

"And now you can go to work!" you said in a cheerful tone "You love your work right?" you ask. Your mother, works as a lawyer, a lawyer I tell you! A great successful lawyer and someday you want to be like her too.

Your mother's smile grew wider "Okay! I'll get change and head to work but do be careful!" she said and gets up then walks out of the room.

You sigh _THAT STUPID KYOU! HE SHOULD'VE WOKE ME UP! _You growled inside your head.

"I see you enjoyed the sleep!" a voice said which turns to be Kyousuke. He walks down the staircase and walks to you.

You glare at him "You should've woke me up!" you said.

He smirks "But the sleeping beauty is still sleeping peacefully!" he teases.

You blush since this is the first time he calls you that "W-w-whatever!" you said.

He smiles "At least you're up now! Go and-"

You quickly cut his sentence "Yea I know!" you snorted and walks to the staircase.

You take a not-so-long shower, change your clothes to your uniform, comb your hair and prepare your books and stuffs into your bag. You never ever forget the last thing, that is your socks! You can't leave the house without socks because without your socks or your feet will smell like puke!

After that you head downstairs and eat your breakfast. Noodles! Guess your mother went out shopping yesterday.

After eating everything both you and Kyousuke went outside your house. Not forgetting to lock the door.

"Ne… Kyou why didn't you wake me up?" you ask while walking.

You could see he smirks "Didn't I tell you? The sleeping beauty was sleeping peacefully!".

You somehow blush "Whatever! Just wake me up next time okay!" you said glaring at him.

"What if I don't?" he asks.

"I'll really-"

"(f/n)!" a voice called making you and Kyousuke turn around to face a girl. Your friend. Yukko.

"Ohayo (f/n)!" she said and smiles.

"Ohayo Yukko!" you said and smiles back.

Good thing she came or else both of you and Kyousuke would be doing another argument.

You wanted to talk to Yukko about the movie and you sleeping while leaning on his shoulder but then you decided to talk about it later, when both of you have some privacy.

"It's rare to see you coming early!" she said.

You smile "Why wouldn't I not?" you ask.

It is actually very rare for you to come to school early. You always overslept and Yukko have to wake you up, she comes to your house to pick you up.

"Let's head to school shall we?" she asks and both of you walk to school and don't forget that Kyousuke is behind you both. Listening to both of your talk, every single word.

"Did you do the science homework?" Yukko asks reminding you when both of you just enter your classroom.

"Holy shit! I didn't!" you exclaim and looks at Yukko "Can I please?" you ask.

Yukko smiles and gives you her book "Here" she said.

You smile "Thanks!" you then copied her homework.

Good thing Yukko reminded you or you'll have detention today and detentions suck. You always copy from others, okay you sometimes do them though… but you were never a A+ or A girl okay! Good thing your just like the others, neutral, not too smart or too dumb!

TRING! _Owh good! LUNCHY! _You thought and stretch your arms.

"Cafeteria or stay?" Yukko asks who's sitting right next to you. She seems eager as if she knew something happened after she left yesterday.

"I say lets stay!" I said and Yukko smile "I thought so".

We both sit on our seat but our tables are joined together and we are sitting at the opposite direction of each other.

"So you know…" you begin and then tell her everything at night. Everything! Without even a single detail missing.

"So that's what happened!" Yukko said and grins "I told you, you could do it!" she then gives your feet a playful kick by kicking your feet.

"Hey that hurts!" you said after receiving the kick "But yea… I guess I finally did it".

You both then eat.

"Ne…" Yukko said and you look up from your food "What?".

"If it gets awkward… try not making an argument!" Yukko joke.

You couldn't really tell if she was joking or not but you smile "Alright I'll try!" you said.

TRING! TRING! TRING! There goes the last bell of today…

You sigh as you walk down the street heading towards a certain hospital.

Again Yukko have to do errands for her half cousin. You hate the fact that she didn't plan on coming, again_. Does she really have to do some errands or is it an excuse of not coming?_

You shook your head not wanting to think negative things about your friend.

"So Yukko-san isn't coming with us today?" Kyousuke asks as you both walk.

"Nope!" you said popping the 'p' and shrug.

"(f/n)-nee-san are you really alright?" Kyousuke asks after a long silence.

You turn around, quite shocked this is the first time he is worried about you but then your face soothed and smiles with your eyes close "I'm alright!" you said.

Then you turn around and walk again in silence. Okay… an awkward silence once again.

When both of you reach the hospital and went into Yuuichi's room, as usual you run to him and flung your arms around his neck, like a kid.

"(f/n)!" Yuuichi said.

"Ano ne Yuuichi-nii today…." And so it started, your babbling about how today was.

"Bye bye~" you said and wave your hand to your brother, Yuuichi. He smiles "Bye" he said.

You close the door behind you.

"Nee-san you sure are happy" Kyousuke said.

You turn to him "I am always happy when I visit Yuuichi-nii!" you nod.

Kyousuke smiles. Whoa! That's the first smile you see ever since the accident of Yuuichi's leg!

You stare at him, dazed.

He looks at you confuse "Nee-san?" he asks and snaps his fingers in front of your face.

You blink in surprise "Hehehe~" you giggle nervously "Nothing~ Come on let's go home!" you said.

Both of you walk home with silence. Awkward silence with nothing to say and nothing to ask.

When you turn the knob of the door to your house you sigh.

"Tadaima~" you said and expect no one to answer back. Both of your parents are still out.

You sigh.

"Ne… Kyou I'll be up in my room if you need me" you said lazily and didn't look back for his reply then walks up the staircase.

You open your bedroom door.

Your bedroom isn't something you love but it's comfy.

A huge wardrobe is leaning on the left wall taking most of your bedroom space. A small shelf and a study table on the opposite direction of the wardrobe, both are leaning on the wall. And if you look in front of you a bed is there. A small window is right on top of the bed, letting some sunshine into your room. Your guitar is lying on your bed. Never forget your drum set which is placed in the middle of the room.

You dump you bag on the study table and jump to your bed.

"I am bored!" you groan "Without Yukko everything suck!".

Then you heard someone knock your bedroom door.

"Yes?" you ask getting up from your bed.

"Mind helping me?" the voice asks which turns to be Kyousuke's voice.

_This is rare _you thought _Now's the first time he wants help!_

"What?" you ask.

"Science… I have to" Kyousuke replies.

"Pffftttt!" you laugh hard. "Am sorry Kyou! But why is science that hard?" you ask still laughing.

"B-b-b-because…" from his voice you know that he's blushing.

You smile while imagining his blushing face "Okay! I'll help you!" you said and opens the door still finding a blushing Kyousuke.

"Stop blushing will ya?" you ask and poke his cheek playfully "Come on! This is not the Kyou I know!" you tease.

Kyousuke hold your hand "Then stop poking!" he said.

You giggle "That's the Kyou I know!".

Both of you walk downstairs and you help Kyousuke with his homework not only science but math, history and also geography!

You both talk normally but of course with some arguments for who is right and who is wrong or this means this and no this means that but it was all fun for you. The arguments will end with laughter.

"Ne Kyou" you said tapping your pen (actually his) to his textbook many times.

"What?" he asks while writing.

"I enjoy today" you confess and he look up from his homework.

"You what?" he asks looking at you.

You look at him back "I said I enjoyed today geez!" you said "Though Yukko or Yuuichi-nii might not be here to see it but I enjoyed today, a day with you!".

Kyousuke somehow turn red.

You giggle "Are you blushing?" you ask in a teasing tone and poke his cheek with your pen.

"Am not!" he snaps.

"Owh~ But you look like you are!" you said.

"Whatever!"

"Giving up already?"

"Stop it! Nee-san!"

"Aww~" you said and hug him "You look cute!" you laugh.

"N-N-Nee-san!"

Okay so today was fun, even without Yukko around or your parents or Yuuichi but still you do enjoy today… a day with one of your brother. Where you can laugh and giggle but of course argue but with no awkwardness. Okay.. so you were wrong about him being cold.

HA! TAKE THAT AWKWARD AND SILENCE! OR SHOULD I SAY BOTH?!

* * *

**Niky: That was cute!  
**

**Neko: Which part?**

**Niky: The part when the reader leans on his shoulder!**

**Neko: Owh...**

**Tsurugi: *sighs* Okay I admit it... it is less burdening than the last chapters!**

**Burn: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!**

**Neko: Hands off him old firing man! **

**Niky: Calm down Burn! He ain't insulting! *smirks***

**Yukko: Leave them alone people! Well review? If you did thanks a bunch! **


	9. Extra Story: Watch him Play!

**Tenma: N-Neko-san? Niky-san?**

**Tsurugi: They disappeared! *whistle* Now some peace and quiet!**

**Tenma: Tsurugi! That's mean!**

**Aoi: Yeah! Well where did they vanish?**

**Nami: They're sad...**

**Tenma: Why?**

**Nami: Only five people voted in their poll! I say only five!**

**Tenma: They're depressed...**

**Aoi: I feel sorry for them...**

**Yukko: Maa! Then no need to wait for them let's just go on!**

**Yukimura: Yea! I'll do the disclaimer again~ Neko and Niky doesn't own Inazuma Eleven Go!**

**Yukko: Enjoy~**

* * *

Extra Story: See him Play!

You're walking down the school's garden with your art book in your hands and some pencils. Beside you is Yukko who's also holding her art book and some pencils. Some kids are eating, talking and laughing in the garden since it's lunch time but you and Yukko haven't done the art assignment and art is after lunch, both of you haven't eat yet either. Art assignment is to draw something, which is bo-ring! And so you forgot to do it...

"What should we draw?" Yukko asks and her stomach growls.

You shrug "Dunno but we gotta hurry up! Sensei will kill us!" you said.

Yukko look at her watch "Yea… we got about like maybe only thirty minutes!" she said.

You sigh "This is why I hate art!" and your stomach growls.

Yukko nods "What are we gonna draw?" she asks again.

You shrug.

"Man! I hate school!" you heard Yukko said.

Then you guys past the soccer field, there you find the soccer team practicing.

"Never knew they practice at lunch!" you said and look at them practicing.

"Are you kidding me?! They practice at every lunch, morning and after school!" Yukko said.

"Okay" you said wanting to move but your eyes are looking at their plays as if your enchanted by their plays.

"You wanna watch?" Yukko asks.

"Maybe" you said without looking at her.

Yukko sighs "Come on!". She then pulls you to a shaded bench with some girls.

"Ch-chotto! Yukko!" you said but Yukko didn't look like she heard you and she keeps pulling your arm.

"Yo!" she said greeting the girls.

"Sup!" a girl with pink hair and green ribbons said "Who are you?" she asks.

Yukko giggles "We're here to watch them play" she said after giggling.

"Okay~" the pink hair girl with green ribbons said "I'm Midori! You?" she asks extending her hand to Yukko.

"Tsukiko but everybody calls me Yukko!" Yukko said and they both shake hands.

"Ch-chotto Yukko!" you said trying to pull her arm but she remains standing still as if you weren't pulling her arm at all.

"This here is (f/n)" she said looking at you and pointing at you.

You sigh, knowing it's worthless pulling Yukko. "Hi!" you said waving your hand to them.

"Hi!" Midori and two other girls said.

"This one with the camera is Akane!" Midori said pointing to Akane with her thumb.

"This one is Aoi!" she said pointing to a blue hair girl.

"So you guys interested in soccer?" Midori asks.

Yukko grins "I do play soccer but…" she turns to you "She doesn't except her brothers!".

You glare at her "Hello! Yukko! We need to do something more important right?" you ask waving your art book in front of her.

Yukko blinks her eyes "Owh yea! The art assignment!" she exclaims.

"You do art?" Akane asks and then took a picture of you.

"Yes I do!" you said "Why do you have to take a picture of me?" you ask.

Akane giggles "You look exactly like someone!" she said.

_I what?!_ You ask yourself but decided to ignore that.

"Hey Yukko, (f/n) why not you draw the boys playing soccer?" Midori suggests.

"That's a great idea!" Yukko exclaims and they both high five.

You rolled your eyes _Guess Yukko finally found her twin!_

"Ne (f/n)! How about that?" Yukko asks putting her hand on your shoulder.

You turn around to face her "Fine!" you said.

Then both of you sit on the bench with your art books in your lap and observing eyes looking at each members than your eyes focus on Kyousuke. He looks like he's serious and is having…fun?

You look at him, how he plays is marvelous! Then when he releases his keshin you look amazed and watch him with awe as he kicks the ball.

"Death Drop!" and it scores through the goal!

"WOHOOO!" you cheer as you throw your arms to the air. All of the soccer members turn to you.

"(f/n)?" Yukko asks and taps your shoulder making you realize everyone is watching you and Kyousuke face palm.

"Ahehehe~" you giggle. Then you look at Kyousuke and he looks back "Gomene Kyou!" you mouthed without a sound coming out from your mouth.

He then smiles and nods as if he's saying 'No worries Nee-san' and you grin.

You turn to Midori "Sugoi! Does Kyou always do that?" you ask with gleaming eyes. Midori crossed her arms and nods proudly "He's one strong fella alright!".

You turn to Yukko "Ne! Yukko why not we just draw their attacks?" you ask.

Yukko looks at you and nods "Sure!".

You look at Tsurugi who tries to do Death Drop again when he finishes you cheer again but this time you lower your voice.

Then you try to sketch his hissatsu attack.

_So it is like this… _You think while you draw _And the aura at the background is like this…_

After finishing your drawing you look at it with satisfactory and shows it to Yukko.

"Mitemite!" you said and shoving your art book to her.

Yukko looks at it "Nice! I bet sensei will love it!" she said. You did a good drawing of Death Drop when Tsurugi was high up in the air ready to kick the ball. Your really talented in drawing, hey what can we say? You and Yukko do a lot of drawing at your home right?!

"Deshou?" you ask and smiles "What about you Yukko?" you ask looking at her art book.

You gasp.

"You draw me?!" you exclaim pointing at her drawing. Yukko nods with a slight blush on her cheeks. You hug her tight.

She did a good draw of you. You were looking at your art book with a smile. There's a little note at the edge of the drawing saying 'My Best Friend (f/n)'.

"Ano ne… (f/n)?" Yukko said and you let go of her "Hmm?" you ask.

"Maybe sensei will put that picture of yours in the middle of the classroom!" Yukko said that made you blush.

Yukko smirks "Arre~ Why are you blushing (f/n)?" she asks with _that_ tone, when we mean by_ that_ tone is as if in a teasing and sneaky tone.

"M-m-mou! Y-Yukko! STOP!" you stutter as your face grew even redder.

Yukko laughs "She's blushing! She's blushing!".

You pout.

"Why are you blushing?" Midori asks but it seems that Yukko didn't hear that and she just said: "MOU! (f/n)! He's just your brother so don't pee on your pants!" she laughs again.

"You are what?!" Midori repeats and she, Akane and Aoi runs straight to you looking at your eyes with suspicion and they're faces are near you, just a few inches away.

"C-C-Calm down!" you said "I am Kyousuke's sister" you said.

"Wow!" Aoi said "I never thought he had one".

Akane nods "No wonder! You reminded me of someone!" she said.

Midori taps her feet "Yea guess now we know… its cool!" she and the other two then pull their faces back letting you breath.

You sigh _That was creepy!_

TRING! TRING! There goes the bell signaling every single student to go back to class.

"OH SHOOT!" you exclaim and grab your art book "YUKKO! COME ON!".

Both you and Yukko then run off from the field to your art class.

"SENSEI!" both of you said as you guys went inside the class finding the class quiet and a grumpy teacher who's waiting.

"Where have you been?" she asks while breathing heavily.

_Like a bull _you thought but you and Yukko quickly bow "Gomenasai sensei we're late!".

The teacher sigh "Well at least you did the last assignment right?" she asks lifting an eye brow.

"Yep!" you and Yukko said in unison and both of you give her your art books.

The teacher first went silence when she checks your drawings but then she smiles "Nice work (f/n)! This sketch of your brother doing Death Drop! I shall put it in the middle of the room!" she said and winks at you.

You and Yukko exchange smiles.

"Thank you sensei!" you said.

TRING! TRING! TRING! The last bell of the day just rang…

"KYOU! KYOU! KYOU!" you shout and enters Kyousuke's classroom.

Everyone stares at you but you just ignore them.

"KYOU! COME WITH ME!" you said and jump up and down.

"Not now Nee-san! I've got practice!" he said.

You pout and grab his arm "This is urgent!" you said and begins to drag him.

"N-N-Nee-san?"

"Here we are!" you said proudly and realeses Kyousuke's arm "See?! SEE?! I DRAW YOU! AND SENSEI PUT MY PCTURE RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE!" you said with a happy voice and you can't stop jumping up and down.

Kyousuke looks at your drawing and smile "Yea… it's nice!" he said.

"Horay~ He likes it!" you said and hug him. "N-N-Nee-san?" he stutter and you can see his face is burning red.

"Hyaa~ Kyou is blushing hard!" you exclaim and begin to poke his cheek. "Nee-san!" he whines but you keep on poking his cheek thinking that you'll tell Yuuichi-nii everything that happened today. Even the part where Kyousuke blushes~

Behind the art room door a cyan haired girl giggles "Plan success!" she cheers quietly "(f/n) you can actually talk with him now right?" she said and walks away leaving you and Kyousuke. "Owh chucks! Errands to do for Nami-onee-san!" she sighs and runs.

* * *

**Yukko: Minna-san! How did you enjoy it?**

**Aoi: They twins do better than how you do it...**

**Yukko: *pouts* Well... at least vote for them!**

**Neko: *suddenly appears* H-H-Hi... *she looks pale and a blanket is covering her body*  
**

**Yukko: OH! GODDAMMIT! WHERE WERE YOU?!**

**Neko: Sorry bad grammar and such...Sorry... we're both sick and depressed...**

**Tenma: We know what your depressed about but...what are you sick about?**

**Neko: *face suddenly goes green* Need a! *runs to a basin and puke***

**Yukko: Now I know why... You ate too much at the feast!**

**Neko: *nods* Niky's looks like a ghost since she's so pale! Anyways, Nami do our checklist please!**

**IE Go Cast and IE Cast: Ch-Checklist?**

**Nami: *nods* KARIYA!**

**Kariya: Yes?**

**Nami: You might be next**

**Kariya: WHAT?!**

**Nami: Kidou and Haruna!**

**Kidou and Haruna: Yes?**

**Nami: Same...**

**Kidou and Haruna: *gulps***

**Nami: Aphrodi!**

**Aphrodi: Yes?**

**Nami: *sighs* You might be next...**

**Aphrodi: ...**

**Yukko and Nami: *holds each others' hands* Hope you review! AND DON'T FORGET THE POLL!**

**Aoi: You guys are no match for the N twins!**

**Nami: Oh shut up!**

**Neko: *nods* Please... review, poll and *runs to a basin and puke***

**IE Cast and IE Go Cast: And hope they get well soon...**


	10. Notice Me!

**Neko: HAI~**

**Niky: AT last done~**

**Kishibe: AT LAST!**

**Neko: Hold your horses Kishibe! This story wasn't dedicated for you! It was dedicated to our junior! _Youlan Jantai_!  
**

**Kishibe: Oh that girl...**

**Niky: She have been DYING to hear this story!**

**Neko: She have already requested this before the others did anyways...**

**Niky: Next will be...**

**-drumroll-**

**Neko and Niky: Tell ya later after you read! **

**IE Cast and IE Go Cast: *anime fall***

**Aphrodi: Neko and Niky doesn't own IE and IE Go! (thankfully!)**

**Neko and Niky: SAY WHAT?!**

**Nami: Well... people remember that this chapter might not be too much tear-eye jerking and have sooooo many mistakes! But enjoy~**

* * *

Notice Me!

Aphrodi/ Afuro Terumi

You're a spoiled, rich girl in a very rich, rich, rich family. The Afuro family that is. You are spoiled thanks to the money and everything your parents give to you. You love parties and ball your parents held in your home. You love to dance with the gentlemen in the balls and parties. The clothes are all adorable too! Your hairstyle, clothes and smile entrancing everyone. But… There is only one person that you want to entrance the most… Your own brother, Terumi.

He does notice you and all but still you feel like something is missing. Guess you ended up being a himedere while trying to find that out, okay maybe not too himedere but still you know!

Then you found something heart breaking for you… And right now you're running at the streets while crying.

_Pant… pant…pant… _You breathe heavily in and out as rain pour down on you.

_DUNG! _Goes the thunder.

"EEPPP!" you shout and jump from your place causing you to fall because one of your heels to break.

You fall to the ground hard, hurting your knees and hour hands are bruised and it hurts like hell.

You look up as rain keep pouring down on you.

Your lovely white vizcaya dress is ruined and torn. Your eyeliner is now like black tears running down your cheeks and you're also crying at the same time. Your eyes go from left to right and left to right, don't know where to go. Your hair is wet and messy too. Your small crown that was placed in your head is going to slid down to your pony. Your breath was faster and faster as your heart pumps louder and louder. The rain feels cold and nothing feels warm, even your heart feels like it was being torn to pieces like how your dress is torn.

You look more like a ghost bride than a lovely princess. No one seems to be passing by this street since it is so silent. You look down depressed. _Doeshte?! Doeshte?! WHY?! WHY CAN'T HE NOTICE ME?! AM I NOT TOO PRETTY?!_ _WHAT AM I MISSING?! _You shout inside of you. You could see your cold breath as mist. Your head feels like it turned upside down, been beaten to a pulp by someone.

You look up to the grey clouds.

_Sou! Rain! Rain down on me! _You said to yourself. You don't feel like moving from that position. Your feet feel cold and you could know that it have bruises after fighting from those gangsters and your nails are ruined and damaged too.

You buried your face into your hands, crying harder.

Thunder kept drumming in the sky but you keep still, crying harder every second. Everyone hates you in reality, that's what you realized. They just hang out with you just because you're rich and want to get closer to your brother as if you're a tool to get him. The gentlemen praised you with words but all of them were all lies, lies that you couldn't forget anymore. Everyone thinks that you're a bitchy spoiled slut and a whore. Yes a bitchy spoiled slut and a whore.

Your head is confused and feels like its twirling as the rain pours down on your head hard like rocks of the words that came out from the gentlemen and your friends. They all are a lie. Everyone is just a lie, fake. Everyone and everything are lies and fake. _Everything! _You cried _I just wish everyone disappears! No, why not I just disappear?! Why not that?! _

Just then lightning struck a tree near you. You look at it as the tree, slowly begins to fall, fall on top of you. You close your eyes tight, thinking it's the end of your life and that you don't want to remember anything when you wake up in heaven.

Everything started when you went to school…

Everyone knows you're the popular girl at school and everyone always tags along with you.

"(f/n)! Your hair is silky as always!" a boy complimented you and you flip your hair "Thank you" you said giving him one of your special smile.

He smiles back and somehow you could see hearts flowing out of him.

You are pretty, rich, spoiled brat but you don't consider yourself as spoiled because you think that's how your parents treat you. And pretty much your nice too.

"Hey! (f/n) you said in your house there's going to be a party right?" one of the girls ask.

You nod "Yes and I welcome you all my friends!" you reply as the girls squeal and the boys look at each other with happy smiles on their face.

You smile to them all, showing how grateful you are to have them to come to one of your family parties.

"Terumi-kun!" you wave your hand to a certain blonde boy that is not so far away from the table you are in.

The boy turns around and looks at you from his seat with his friends.

"What?" he asks.

"Come join me!" you said and smile that popular smile of yours.

He shook his head "Later (f/n)" he said and turns around to talk to his friends again.

You sigh, this was the hundredth time or at least not the last time he said that to you. Every single lunch he's there with his friends and says he doesn't want to join you because he thinks you're having fun with your friends.

"Hey (f/n) is your brother going to be in there?" one of your friends asks with _those _eyes. What we mean by those eyes, those eyes are what you call interested eyes or wants attention eyes.

You smile to her "Yes".

She and some other girl squeals. "(f/n) you're lucky to have a wonderful brother!" one of the girls complimented.

You smile to her "Why thank you".

Then you hear the bell ring. "Aw~ Test" one of the girls shrug. "I bet you'll get full marks again!" she said looking at you.

You smile to her "Maybe~" you said.

It's true you're very smart, beautiful and kind. What else are you missing? You walk with them to class, talking all the way. What you wish is that you want Terumi to look at you and be with you but guess he's busy with his friends too.

At home…

You look at yourself in your mirror reflection with a smile as a maid combs your silky hair.

"Is this okay mistress?" the maid asks holding one of the ball dresses to you.

You nod "Anything is fine" you said.

You are now in your room getting ready for the ball just two hours before the ball starts.

The maid smiles "Okay this will suit you just fine mistress!" she said. And so she gets you ready into that dress that she picked. It is a floor length strapless sweetheart dress.

Your hair is styled to a medium updo.

You look at yourself in the mirror reflection, still smiling.

"You look beautiful!" the maid praised and she looks relieved and happy by her hard work of dressing you up.

You turn around to face her "Thank you" you said and smile.

"I'll take the normal heels" you said and the maid nods. You slip your feet out from your slippers and the maid puts in your favorite white heels on.

"You look lovely" said a voice from the door which belongs to Terumi.

"T-t-thanks" you said and slightly blush. This is a rare sight for him to compliment you and for you to see him before the party starts. He's leaning on the wall and is wearing a black tuxedo.

He walks up to you and the maid excuses herself to go.

You turn around to your mirror "W-w-w-what do you want?" you ask stubbornly to hide your blush.

Terumi chuckles.

You turn around "What's so funny?!" you ask glaring at him.

He touches your cheeks with his hands making you blush.

"W-w-what?" you ask glaring at him trying to hide your blush.

He smiles and lift his hands from your cheeks "They're puffier than before" he said.

"What?!" you ask "So your saying my cheeks weren't puffy?" you huff.

He pats your head "No... not in that way" he said.

You pout "Well if you don't have anything to say then go! I have no business with you Aphrodi!" you said.

"Oh! I see so my own sister still calls me that" he smirks. You blush and turns around to face the mirror again "Please!" you said trying to calm yourself. You like to call him Aphrodi for just teasing or when you feel as if he's like the god of love and he could hit his cupid arrow to you anytime.

"So… you still don't like dancing with anyone?" you ask looking at your mirror's reflection.

You can see him smiling "Yes… Though I must say you do dance with everyone yes?" he asks.

You smirk "Yea! Of course, mum and dad invited them here so it'll be a waste if we don't dance with them" you said "You should at least dance with someone".

He shrug "I don't know anyone" he said.

"You know me and maybe… Your friends from school came right?" you ask.

He nods.

You smile "Then dance with them" you said turning around to him.

He look surprised at first but then he smiles and pats your head "You're a good imouto" he said and with that he left your room.

You blush and he close your door.

You sigh "I always turn to a himedere when he's around" you murmur to yourself.

At the party…

You expect the room to be full and so it is. Your sometimes a side kick but hey, it doesn't matter right now anyways…

You danced with five gentlemen and was about to get a drink when you spot a certain someone dancing.

You look at him, surprised. Your brother is actually dancing! You look at his partner, it's Reina! One of your friends!

Yo can't help it but feel a little jealous but at the same time you feel relieved that your brother is dancing.

_But why not me? _Your heart asks, you shook your head _It's okay! At least he dances with someone I know!_

You took a sip of wine from your glass as you see that your brother is changing partners with a girl that you don't know.

You look at her with observing eyes. Auburn hair, golden eyes and white-tanned skin. She's wearing a short strapless red dress, her hair is swaying back and forth while they dance and she's wearing red high heels. There's a little fake flower sticking on her head. _Who is she? _You ask yourself.

People around them stare at them, entranced by their dance and aura around them.

You look at Terumi who is suddenly opening his mouth and saying something to the girl. The auburn hair girl sigh as if she hates dancing and the girl said something to him back but you couldn't hear her because they're whispering to each other.

You look around and tap someone's shoulder. She have blue hair and dark green eyes.

"Who might that girl be?" you ask to her your eyes pointing at the auburn haired girl.

The girl look surprised at you "She's someone at school who's tomboy her name is Yoriko Nami. This is a rare sight to see her here" she replies "You must be Terumi's sister?" she asks.

You nod "And you must be someone that knows Reina, yes?" you ask back. You somehow see this girl hanging out with Reina at school.

The girl nods "My name is Kurakare Clara nice to meet you" the girl said and gives you a smile.

You smile back "You must know me since your at school right?" you ask her and she nods.

Terumi ended their dance and the girl walks to away from the room. _To the washroom I guess…_ you said to yourself.

"Excuse me but I have to go" you said and excuse yourself from her. You then walk out the room as well and walks to the washroom.

You open the door.

You see the auburn hair girl sigh as she tries to take off her nail polish and now her clothes is different, she wasn't wearing the short strapless red dress and instead she wears a blue jumper under it a black t-shirt but she's still on her red heels. The red fake flower is still sticking on her hair but she doesn't seem to mind that.

"What are you doing?" you ask.

The girl didn't look up from her work "Trying to remove my nail polish" she said.

"You don't seem to be comfortable here" you said and walks closer to her.

"Yep!" she said "I hate parties especially where you have to wear a dress!".

You giggle silently "You must be Yoriko Nami yes?" you ask.

Nami raise an eye brow "Must I be that popular? Geez!" she said and puts her nail polish remover into her backpack that was sitting on the ground the whole time. She finish removing her nail polish.

She takes off her high heels and throws them in her backpack.

"Where are you going?" you ask suspiciously.

"Escaping" Nami replies as she puts on black converse on her feet.

"WHAT?!" you ask and Nami quickly closes your mouth with her hands "SHH!" she whisper.

You nod.

She lets go of her hands "Terumi said I can escape if I want and since you're the daughter mind telling me where's the exit where you can go out without been seen?" she asks.

"There is…" you said. "In exchange tell me what Terumi said to you".

"Fine" Nami replies and carries her backpack on her shoulders "I just want to get out of here!".

You grin "Follow me!".

You both walk out of the washroom and enters the living room without been seen.

"Terumi asks me why do I look so grumpy" Nami started "So I told him that I hate parties and I want to get out of here. He chuckles and said that I am a tomboy and that I am free to escape from here" Nami explained " I was happy and he asks me if my mum is going to be mad then I said that my mum is gonna be so mad when she knows this but I already got a plan to fool her! He chuckles again and said that I am really smart".

You somehow feel jealous about that, he complimented other girls.

"I took that as a compliment but still I hate it when he said that I should watch out for super strong guards! I told him to back off and that I know some martial arts, they'll help me" Nami said "And that's our conversation".

You sigh in relieve "Did he tell you why he dance?" you ask.

Nami nods "Well he did mention to me that you said to him to dance and that he would do anything you say" Nami said "He also said that some people in there are also his friends".

You sigh in relieve as both of you walk out to the back garden.

You put your hands on her shoulder "You're on your own from here!" you said.

Nami nods "Ok!" and runs out to the garden "THANKS A LOT!" she shouted as she run.

You smile to her _Interesting girl… _

You then walk upstairs to where the party is held. When you open the door you had another surprise. Terumi is dancing with Reina! AGAIN! And to make it worse you hear a slow music! You know when couples that love each other dances to?!

_Is he dating her?! Without even telling me?! _You said to yourself, still gasping.

You wish you can sulk in a corner about this but this isn't the time to do that nor is this a place to be sulking.

You saw Clara talking to some friends and it hits you by what they're talking. Thanks to your sharp ears.

"See?! I told you that they're officially like a couple!" a girl with dark purple hair said, grinning.

"Yea… they look good!" a girl with a mask on her face agrees.

Clara giggles "I wonder how Hiroto will feel?" she murmurs but you could still hear her.

_Hiroto? As in Kiyama Hiroto? _You ask yourself. You know Hiroto and Reina are close alright and they look like childhood friends too. You also see him at school with Terumi, always.

"Funny but I don't sense myself liking Hiroto though he's hot" you murmur to yourself.

You sigh sadly as you watch Terumi dancing with Reina.

_I can't just let this slip but still I can't just come in and interrupt them right? _You ask yourself and decided to stalk them a bit.

After they dance both of them left and walks to a near balcony that is opened. Terumi closed the doors behind him but left a tiny crack,enough for you to see what's going on.

You are behind the door trying to listen while acting as if you're drinking the glass of wine.

"Thanks for today Terumi-kun!" you can hear Reina said.

"Your welcome!" Terumi replies.

"Your smart! With this we are…" then she lower her voice whispering something to Terumi that your sharp ears couldn't hear.

"As you wish" Terumi said after Reina whispered something.

When you peek on the little crack, you gasp. Reina actually kissed Terumi, on the cheek! ON THE CHEEK! That's like your official place! For you! And only you! You turn around and sigh.

Then you heard silence as you leave them alone _I shouldn't stalk them like that _you said to yourself walking away from the balcony.

You sit on a chair and heard your phone buzzing. You get your phone out and see a text message from a number you don't know.

**From:Someone. Date:XX:XX:XX Time:22:00pm**

It's me! Yoriko Nami! Thanks for the help! I can finally go back home and play the internet! How you doin'?

You sigh. You want to ask where she gets your number but you also want to tell her about Reina because you're depressed. And texted back:

**To:Yoriko Nami. Date: XX:XX:XX Time:22:05pm**

I am fine! You know I saw Reina with my brother in a balcony and they seem to be discussing something then she did something outrageous to him!

You look up and take a cupcake from one of the trays as you swiftly made your way out of the room.

**From: Yoriko Nami. Date: XX:XX:XX Time:22:09pm**

Really? You know there's this weird rumor going on that Reina is two timing! With Terumi and with Hiroto!

When you got this text you choke. "USO?!" you exclaim silently, not wanting people around you to think your crazy and didn't believe what Nami just wrote.

**To: Yoriko Nami. Date:XX:XX:XX Time:22:15pm**

YOU LYING?! Are you even serious?! LIAR!

You feel depressed about this and you walk to your room and close the door behind you when you got a text back from Nami.

**From:Yoriko Nami. Date:XX:XX:XX Time:22:19pm**

AM NOT LYING! You okay? Cuz it seems like when I talk about what we were saying you seem… pissed and… Jealous?

You sigh and throw yourself to your bed, not caring about your dress. _Maybe I should tell her? _You ask yourself and texted back:

**To: Yoriko Nami. Date: XX:XX:XX Time:22:23pm**

Yea… I am but don't ask why! I warn you! DON'T ASK!

You sigh as you click 'send'.

You cover your head with a pillow. Then your mobile buzz again. You open the text message from Nami.

**From: Yoriko Nami. Date: XX:XX:XX Time:22:26pm**

No worries! I am not gonna ask! Dang it! Mum's back and is gonna skin me alive! Well text ya later! Hope to see you at school! I am gonna do my plan, pray that I won't be skinned alive! ;)

You grin at this message.

**To: Yoriko Nami. Date: XX:XX:XX Time:22:29pm**

Hai~ Hope Kamisama heard that wish and Good night! :D

You put your phone next to you and without noticing you fall asleep.

...

...

...

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _More like the door is pounded by someone.

You open one eye.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _The pounding got louder "(f/n)! I am coming inside if you don't answer!" a voice said which rings in your ear.

_Dang it! Don't come in Terumi! I didn't wear make-up yet! _You said to yourself "I-I-I am alright!" you yell "Get outta here!".

"Where were you at the party last night?" he asks.

You don't want to tell him and decided to lie "I-I feel tired" you said.

Terumi first went silent as if he isn't relieved by your answer then he said "If you say so".

You could hear steps going down stairs.

You sigh.

At school…

You walk down the hallways alone, sulking about the morning's thing, even though it's just a teeny tiny thing.

A hand touches your shoulder making you jump a little.

"Geez calm down!" that 'someone' said, the voice sounds familiar to you.

"Nami!" you exclaim "Whoa! Oh yea and did your mother skin you alive?" you ask remembering that Nami said in her texts that she might be in trouble.

Nami grins "Nope!" she said popping the 'p'. "Hey! Do I look alive if she did skin me alive?!" she joke making you laugh.

"So… we're friends?" Nami asks extending her hand as you accept it "Hai~ We're already are!".

Both of you hang out with each other though you're in different classes. Everyone at school find it weird for a rich, popular pretty girl to be friends with a tomboy but you and Nami didn't care and hang out with each other.

But you don't know what will happen…

At dinner you sit at your normal table and Terumi is sitting on the opposite chair.

"So… how's your day?" he asks, as usual.

"Fine" you mumbled.

"You're already friends with Nami?" he asks.

You nod happily.

Then you remembered about Reina.

"How's Reina?" you ask staring down at your steak.

First silence then after a moment "Fine… why you ask?" he asks.

"N-n-nothing!" you snap and poke your steak into your mouth.

"Why are you so close to Reina?" you ask after swallowing the steak.

Terumi raise an eye brow "Why you ask?" he smirks.

You look down on your plate "Never mind!" you said and eats the rest of the steak, hungrily or more better to say… angrily.

After eating dinner you stomp up the stairs and close your bedroom door with a loud 'SLAM!'.

You sigh behind the door. You walk to your bed and sit on it.

_If he gets a girlfriend… I can't make him breaking up with her just because of some stupid reasons... _You said to yourself and sits on your bed.

...

...

...

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _Just like yesterday, it wasn't just a normal knock it was more like someone is pounding on your door.

"WHAT?!" you yell.

"Wake up! (f/n) you have been like this ever since the party" the same voice said, like yesteryday.

_Oh great! _you sigh "SHUT UP! I'm tired!" you yell "Just go already if you want me to not be like this anymore!" you add.

"Okay" Terumi replied and you hear footsteps going down the stairs.

You sigh and gets up.

At school, it feels strange today. The aura coming out from the students of the school is strange. They all seem to... avoid you.

Nobody said "Ohayo!" to you. When you ask something to someone they would just turn around and leave you, some look scared when you approach them and quickly ran away. When you want to borrow something they'll just snap at you and at lunch... you dread it more than ever.

You were just walking past the 'popular kids' table when your sharp ears eavesdropped something.

"She's just a bitchy spoiled slut" someone said.

"Bitchy spoiled slut and whore" someone corrected the first.

"And most of all... she was just a tool for us"

"A tool to get her brother"

"A tool that was used and only needed to be thrown when not used"

"She made him look all... sad and lonely when he came in the first place"

"So we just threw her away now, not later"

When they realized you were there walking slowly past them they shut up. Some of them giggled and laughs when you passed.

Yes, they called you a bitchy spoiled slut... and a whore. You were just a tool to them to get close to your brother, Terumi. Nothing more nothing less, not a friend or even a colleague, just a plain old tool.

You sit at the corner of the cafeteria, eating sadly.

"HEY!" a voice said and you look up to see Nami.

"Oh hey Nami" you said plainly with your fake smile.

Nami sits down beside you looking worried. "Did the rumors get you?" she ask you nod with your fake smile and eats your sandwich.

Nami sighs "You know there are those who are afraid of getting hurt by 'them' so they avoided you" she said.

You look at her, disbelieved.

"B-b-but! They just called me a tool!" you said.

"Not merely a tool" Nami said "This is like a game to you, (f/n). Your not the goal but like the key to the goal and the goal is..." Nami looks at Terumi "Him" she said.

"They threw their own key and will kick the lights out of some people that dares to talk to you" Nami continues and grins "But not me!".

You look at her and smile "I know".

Nami smiles to you and looks at Terumi "That idiot should know more than enough" you could hear her murmur that "He didn't notice her... idiot".

_What? _you ask yourself but decided not to ask Nami.

"Look tomorrow I know you have a party at your home" she said "Wear the things you usually wear, smile that usual smile of yours and do the things that you usually do! Like that I can see that everyone will be friends with you again" she explains.

You nod, feeling determined.

"And..." Nami said "I'll come".

You look at her, surprised but then slaps her back playfully "Thanks!".

At night...

You wear a white vizcaya dress, a small crown is placed in your hair, your hair is left dangling by itself and you wear your favorite heels.

"I see you look happy today" the maid said.

You nod.

At the party it wasn't that easy to give your usual smiles and to have eyes looking at you too. Since you wander around and doing your normal things you still feel that something is missing; Terumi!

Terumi was nowhere to be found. When you got ready for the party you saw him nowhere in the house and for some reasons you feel that something terrible will happen.

Guess what? It did.

When you were just about to leave the back garden you heard someone yelling around the corner. A girl's voice "YOU IDIOT! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW SHE FEELS!". The voice sounds familiar to you but you didn't dare to take a peek of who said that.

Someone sighed "So?" it asks coldly "Like I care".

Then it hit you. That voice! It belongs to your brother; Terumi.

"YOU COWARD! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HER!" the girl continues to yell at him.

You feel that tears are prickling through your eyes as you tried to hold them.

When you feel like you couldn't take it anymore you run away, from the secret exit door you showed Nami before.

You run and run continuing to run. You know why you don't like using the secret exit door, its because it's near an alleyway full of gangsters! But now you don't care and continues to run when you bump something.

You fall to the ground and looks up with teary eyes.

"Ah... We caught a pretty girl" someone said and you look at him. A GANGSTER!

He pins you on the wall "Your name?" he asks and some of his friends laugh "Like she'll tell!" they said.

"YEA LIKE I'LL TELL!" you shout and push him hard making him fall over his friends.

One of them grabs your hand and you shook his hand violently and fought back. Your nails were ruined and damaged too. Fighting with them was no good but you manage to escape from the alleyway after a few punches, kicks and scratching. It begins to rain while you cry

You then fall thanks to the thunder that surprised you and you realized everything. A lightning struck a tree and the tree is going to fall on top of you. Sitting on the ground helplessly you look at the tree, thinking its the end of your life.

When suddenly... "GOD KNOWS!" a soccer ball hits the tree and instead of falling to you the tree falls meters away from you.

Someone came and hugs you tight. You couldn't see him or her because your vision is blurred ever since the rain pours down on you and you cried your eyes out too.

"Here" a gentle voice said and something is placed on your shoulders... It feels like a jacket and a hoodie is covering your head from the rain too.

"I'm sorry" that 'someone' says, you look shocked you know this voice!

Your vision got better and better. It's true! Your brother is here!

"Really sorry" Afuro said with a sad look "I know you thought I didn't notice you and all" he rubs your eyeliner away.

You smile and hugs him.

"I'm sorry for being so rude to you" you whisper with a hoarse voice "The-the morning I-I.." before you can continue Afuro kisses your cheek.

Your face goes deep red indeed.

"I am sorry for not realizing it" he said "And how your jealous of Reina~" he adds with a teasing tone.

You pout and rubs your eyes.

"Tired?" he asks extending a hand as he gets up.

You nod and accept his hand but your legs wobbled due to your injuries.

Afuro sighs "No choice then" he said and suddenly he carries you bridal style.

"W-w-w-what?!" you exclaim with a hoarse voice.

"Shhh!" he said putting his index finger near your lips "Just hang on tight!" he said.

You nod with a blush and hugs his neck while he runs you both home. Guess today wasn't bad or good either, it was normal.

...

...

...

...

"WHERE WERE YOU BOTH GONE OFF TO?! (F/N)! YOUR POOR KNEES AND AFURO YOUR IN BIG TROUBLE YOUNG MAN!" your mum yelled when she saw you entered the house.

Well... you somehow have to admit, today was something you want from the beginning of all this and that you fully enchanted Terumi but you guess that he enchants you first.

* * *

**Aphrodi: ...**

**Neko: How's it? **

**Aphrodi: Yea.. like before less suffering than Nagumo and Suzuno!**

**Burn and Gazel: SAY WHAT?**

**Niky: Aww~ The end was cute right?!**

**Aphrodi: I'm guessing you did that**

**Niky: Yep! *nods***

**Neko: Well anyways the next one will be...**

**-drumroll-**

**Niky: KA~RI~YA~!**

**Kariya: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?!**

**Neko: you heard us!**

**Niky: *winks***

**Nami: *sigh* Those two... well a message for _Shiranai Atune-_san:**

_**Gomenasai~ We didn't post your request story yesterday because we were out! And maybe today we'll finish it and post it! Thank you for being so patient! **_

_**-Neko and Niky**_

**Neko: See ya at the new chappie!**

**Niky: Hehehe~**

**Kariya: NO! NO! NOOOOOO!**


	11. Extra Story: He's Mine!

**Neko: GOT IT!**

**Niky: YES! AT LAST!**

**Nami: Why are you guys like this?**

**Neko and Niky: BECAUSE WE DONT WANT TO DIG FOR OUR GRAVE!**

**Nami: *gulps* O-o-okay... calm down!**

**Neko: Sorry minna-san! We didn't update for days!**

**Niky: But we'll try updating the next chapter of Kariya!**

**Kariya: NOOOO!**

**Neko: Owh shut up! *slaps his mouth***

**IE Cast and IE GO Cast: *sweat dropped***

**Neko and Niky: Enjoy~**

* * *

Extra Story: He's Mine!

"Ohayo (f/n)" Terumi greets you as he sits down on a chair which is in the opposite direction of you.

"Ohayo Terumi-kun~" you said with a baby's voice and continues to eat.

"Is your injuries okay?" he asks.

"Yep"

"Your knees?"

"Yes"

"Nails?"

"Fine"

"Really?"

"Yes really…" you said and puts your spoon down "Since 'that' incident your being too…overprotective over me" you said.

He smirks "Isn't that what you want me to do as a brother?" he asks.

You blush slightly and turn your head around "Sh-shut up!" you snap.

He chuckles and both of you eat breakfast.

"Ne…" you said and puts your spoon down.

"What?" he asks raising an eye brow, expecting you to say something good?

"Do you… like Reina?" you asks and look down at your plate of food, feeling embarrassed.

He chuckles.

"HEY!" you said furiously and looks up to him with a slight blush and anger.

"Maybe~" he said playfully.

"Hmph!" you cross your arms and look away from him "F-f-fine! I don't mind you liking her either!".

"OH~" he said and gets up from his seat.

"W-w-where are you going?" you ask.

He sits next to you "Jealous?" he asks and plays with your hair.

You look away from him "No!".

"Admit it!" he said with a smirk on his face.

You sigh "Never!".

He chuckles "Stubborn I see..." he said and gets up.

"Where are you going?" you ask looking at him walking away.

He turns around to you "Aren't we going to school?" he asks back.

You got up "Shoot! I forgot!" you exclaim and take your bag "Come on! Aphrodi! We're gonna be late!" you said and pull his arm.

He let you pull his arm.

"We're here!" you said and sigh that the bell didn't ring yet.

Suddenly a swarm of kids (your age, girls) came "(F/N)!" they said and all of them were hugging you!

"G-g-guys! Your suffocating me!" you said noticing that all of them are your friends from class and some of them are who you like to hang out with.

"We're sorry for everything!" one of the girls said not letting go of you.

"We're so sorry!" the others said together in unison. You smile "It's okay! I'm fine!" you said but they all won't let you go from the hug.

"Now… Stop hugging me!" you shout but they still won't let you go.

"I … am… choking"

At lunch time…

"So how did you guys knew that I got all of that?" you ask and eat your strawberry cake.

"Because of your brother silly!" one of the girls said "We're so sorry we… avoided you" she said and lower her head.

The other girls follow her example and so does the boys.

You smile "No worries!" you said and gives them your popular smile.

They look up and smile back to you.

"I see…getting along?" a voice said. You turn around to find Reina!

"R-R-Reina" you said surprised.

Your group moved away from their seats letting them sit next to you. Maybe they want you guys to have privacy?

"We were told by your brother" the blue haired girl said and smiles to you "Guess you feeling better?" she asks.

You nod "Feeling better alright!" you said.

Another blue haired girl from Reina's group spoke up "Afuro-kun said that you were… also… feeling jealous?" she said. You recognize her, she's Clara! Remember her?! You asked her at the party!

"J-j-jealous?!" you stuttered and somehow blush "Jealous of what?" you ask looking down on your plate of food.

"Oh! Don't be so shy!" a dark purple haired girl said.

"W-w-w-why should I be jealous?" you ask still looking down on your plate of food with a blush. But you already know the answer.

"Jealous of… me being with Terumi-kun!" Reina said with a smirk.

POOF! You can't hold your blush anymore and your face go bright deep red.

"Oh! Look she's blushing red! Guess your right!" A orange-red haired girl said pointing at you. You never saw her at the party but you know that she always hang out with Reina.

Reina smiles and lifts your chin up, revealing your blush to the other girls.

"You love your brother don't you?" Reina asks making you go redder than ever.

_Someone! I am DYING in EMBARASSMENT NOW! _You shout to yourself.

Reina smiles and hugs you "Aww~ Your so cute! Blushing just because of that question!" she said and squeeze you.

_C-c-cant breath... _you said to yourself _This is the second time getting hugged…._

Reina lets go of you "Don't worry! I am not stealing Aphrodi!" she said and pats your shoulder.

You look at her confused.

Reina smiles "You see… Me and Hiroto broke up but I don't want this to be real so I tried to get Hiroto's attention and we planned this plan to make him jealous and it worked! I am back dating him!" she then hugs you again.

_Cant breath! _

"Now I don't need Aphrodi again!" she said and lets you go then she pats your head. "He's all yours!".

You smile to her with a slight blush on your face.

When you were just about to get out of the school gates some girls walk to you. They all look like those girls in the 'popular seat' and they were the ones that bullied you.

"Hey!" one of them said making you freeze.

_Oh no! I am gonna get killed! _You thought and turn around to face them _Gonna get killed gonna get killed! Gonna get killed! Gonna get-_

"Sorry" one of them said.

"Say what?" you ask opening both of your eyes and look at the person, she looks like the leader of the group.

"I said we're sorry!" she said harshly and you could see she slightly blushed.

You smile and extend your hand to her "Forgiven" you said.

She look at your hand then look at you and shake your hand. "Sure" she said with a grin.

Now that you forgive everyone, its your turn to forgive to a certain blonde.

You got out from the limousine you are riding home with.

You sigh and walk inside the still silent house of yours not even wanting to say "Tadaima!" since nobody will answer you.

Your parents are always out at work, maids are all doing their work outside since inside the house everything is clean and… your brother? Well he's in soccer practice with his friends. What else?

You walk up the stair case. Take a refreshing bath, change to clean clothes and do your homework. That's what you always do when you arrive home.

"Your back" a voice said from your door.

Surprised you turn around to face your brother, Terumi.

"Your early!" you said and walks up to him.

"Yea I am" he said. He looks dirty and he's wearing his soccer uniform. Though his dirty he still looks… handsome to you.

"Go take a bath!" you said and push him out your door.

"Hey! (f/n)!" he said and you stop pushing him.

You remember that you have to apologize to him and now's your chance!

"G-g-g-gomenasai!" you said and bows "I-I-I act all childish and r-r-r-run away from the party" you said and lift your head from bowing.

He suddenly hugs you.

"A-A-A-Aphrodi?" you ask going red on the face, surprised by his sudden action.

"I forgive you" he whisper to your ear. You can hear his breath, so close to your ear.

You smile and hug him back.

He caresses your hair "I am sorry… I didn't tell you about Reina and my plan for doing that to Hiroto" he whispers.

"No worries" you whisper to his ear.

"Thanks" he said and lets you go.

You smile "Your welcome!" you said and kiss his cheek making him blush.

"Oho~ Now you're the one blushing!" you said with a teasing tone when you see him blushing.

He smirks and kiss your forehead "You got me" he said.

You blush at his kiss "M-M-Maa! Go take a bath!" you said and fold your arms with a pink colored shadow on your cheeks.

He grins "Looks who's talking!" he said and walks away.

"Your mine" you whisper when he was far away from you.

* * *

**Neko: *sigh***

**Niky: *sigh***

**Nami: ?**

**Aphrodi: That was... easy?**

**Neko: Really?**

**Aphrodi: I guess...**

**Niky: Ka~ri~ya~**

**Kariya: NOOOO! I AM NOT GONNA BE THE NEXT! NOOO! *runs off***

**Neko and Niky: COME HERE YOU COWARD WANNABE! *runs after him***

**Aphrodi: Oh well... Hope you enjoy that! And.. *winks* Review please!**

**Fangirls: Ah...*faints***

**Nami: *face palm* That flirtatious guy...**

**Aphrodi: Owh... and the request stories shall come today as promised!**


End file.
